


Fallen

by Jettara1



Category: Guardians of Childhood - Fandom, rise of the guardians
Genre: Anal, Blow Job, Comfort, Forced Orgasm, M/M, Mind Control, Rape, Torture, shadow play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-16
Updated: 2014-09-16
Packaged: 2018-02-17 15:46:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 45,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2314907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jettara1/pseuds/Jettara1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to Price of Belief</p>
<p>Pitch will do anything to make Jack his even if it means breaking him, but he didn't count on Bunny being the one to stand up for the boy or how strongly the two felt for each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fallen

Fallen

 

________________________________________  
Chapter 1: Chapter 1   
________________________________________

This is sort of a continuation of Piece of Belief since I kind of left it as a cliffhanger. Now that Jack has followers he needs to adjust to his new powers, the fact that North and him have officially moved on to a father/son relationship and the dynamics that come with that - especially North's over protectiveness after Pitch kidnapping Jack. And Pitch, well he's not happy to lose his hold on Jack and will do anything possible to control the winter spirit's powers.

Before I start though I will apologize for and and all spelling and grammar mistakes. I'm used to working with an editor who catches whatever I miss - love that the girl and sorely miss her - but this isn't for work so I can't pester her. Sorry, will try to make as few mistakes as possible.

________________________________________

Normally at this time of year North was almost completely focused on Christmas. The biggest holiday of the year was only a day away and there was still so much to be done yet Father Christmas had his mind elsewhere. Namely young Jack Frost. Since finally getting Believers - albeit an extremely large number in a short time thanks to Pitch's twisted quest for power - and his abilities increasing at an alarming rate, North felt the need to keep a closer eye on the boy. He wasn't so much worried about Jack losing control of his new found power, he had proven e had a handle on things as soon as the number of Believers leveled out. Jack was shockingly powerful, maybe more so than any other Guardian simply because he was an Elemental and gifted with unique abilities before becoming a Guardian. What worried North was that Pitch might try something again and that this time Jack might not be so lucky. He was worried because no matter how much he asked Jack what had happened while he was Pitch's captive he wouldn't say or just claim not to remember because he was unconscious for the majority of it. But North knew, he knew Jack was lying because each time he asked there was that shiny piece of fear and small moisture of tears that the child would blink away before answering with a small dismissive shrug, as if everything was fine. If that wasn't bad enough the night terrors gave away the trauma he must have experienced in his short time with Pitch. There were no physical wounds - Pitch preferred psychological torture to physical, the wounds always lasted longer, but North knew the signs, remembered others before Jack who suffered at the Nightmare King's hands. The nights when Sandy was too far away to help, North would lay next to the trembling child, pull him in his arms and try to chase away the nightmares and coax him into a relaxing slumber. Even if Jack didn't want to talk about his problems North was there for him, he would protect his adoptive son.

It was hard letting Jack go to do his job and harder still not to demand he be home by a certain time, despite his youthful appearance Jack was over 300 years old and much of it was spent being on his own. Being given orders now, unless pertaining to the safety of children, wasn't going to cut it with the winter sprite. So while the boy was gone North had taken to pacing, finding it hard to focus on his job while the boy was gone. It was only when he was home, safe and sound, that he could focus on his work. More and more often Jack would be in his office watching him work, helping out or simply reading. More often than not, Jack drew in those quiet times and North would get distracted by his utter focus and creativity.

He was becoming a mess.

Was this what it felt like to be a parent? Sure he'd worried about Jack a lot the nearly six years since Jack had become a Guardian, more so the last five since Jack moved into Santoff Claussen but the last few months it was non stop. The fear of Pitch doing something was so strong he was almost tempted to take the sleigh and follow the boy, but that would be going too far and it would push Jack away from him more than anything. So he paced and looked up to the full moon, praying that Manny would give him some sort of advice, some hint of what he could do to protect his child. Of course the Man in the Moon only answered when he felt the time was right which obviously wasn't now. Nor was it when Jack had the power boost or was taken by Pitch. Some days North was sure MiM truly had no clue what was going on in the world unless it affected children. And, despite Jack being a child, he was immortal and apparently the small rules didn't apply to him. If they did Jack wouldn't have spent 300 years alone.

Frowning, North turned away from the moon and tried to focus on his work. "Needs more glitter," he said to a Yetis as he moved through the production floor. Almost everything was set, just a few hundred gifts left to wrap and they'd be set for the big day tomorrow. There was plenty of snow in the North Hemisphere thanks to Jack, perfect for landing the sleigh. The weather itself was supposed to be clear. Everything was going to be perfect. So why was he still worrying so much. Everything was fine. Jack was fine.

He leaned against a pillar, his head against his forearm. Some days he felt far to old for this.

"I'm back!" Jack sang, slipping through the skylight three floors above.

North gaze up, smiling as the small figure floated down to land on the Globe of Belief, obviously not seeing North. The older Guardian chuckled as he boy lay back, rolling onto his belly to gaze down at the hard working Yetis and scurrying elves, his eyes wide with wonder as a toy plane flew by. One thing Jack loved most about Santoff Claussen was North's workshop. It was every child's dreams to see where Santa made all his toys and Jack got to live there. He even got to test the toys - despite saying he was too old to play with them.

Jack lay on his belly, his chin resting on his hands as feet kicked the air, his staff laying next to him, looking every bit the child. "North?" he called, not seeing the older man on several floors beneath him.

North smiled, tempted to call the boy to him, but it was rare to see the child at ease and with such rare, fully relaxed smile. But when North blinked Jack was gone. Surprised, he looked around. Now where could he have-

"There you are!" Jack sang, hanging upside in the air in front of the Guardian of Wonder. "You'll be happy. There's a nice thick layer of snow everywhere. I might have to give it a touch up tomorrow night so the kids can have a snowball fight after they open they're presents but that won't take long." He flipped around to land on the bannister and sat down. "Jamie and the kids say high. You won't believe how big Sophie is now and Jamie and the twins...they're taller than me!"

"That is what happens when children grow," North explained, placing a large hand on Jack's slim shoulder. "They can not stay small forever." Like you, he wanted to say but kept it to himself.

"Maybe if I take one of swords to their knees," Jack joked but there was a sudden sadness to his crystal blue eyes and he shuffled his when he stood and slowly swung his staff at his side, freezing an elf as it hurried by. "You know, just to keep them shorter than me."

"Ah, but soon they will be adults, height won't stop that."

A small sigh and tug at the small leather bracer around his right wrist before he shrugged. "I suppose."

North gave one of his belly laughs as he draped a large arm around his shoulders, secretly happy to have the boy home, and steered them to his office for hot cocoa and cookies. Perhaps now he would get some work done. It was late and North knew that Jack most likely hadn't eaten dinner yet...probably not lunch either, knowing the boy's eating habits, so he had dinner brought to the office. There was only the two of them, there was no reason the eat in the dining room.

While North looked over the planned route for tomorrows deliveries Jack buried himself in a book, sitting at his favourite window seat with his staff propped up next to him. Why he still insisted on bringing it everywhere with him, North was unsure. It still helped conduct Jack's magic but was no longer needed, not with the amount of Believers Jack had. North chalk it up to separation anxiety. After all, the staff had been a part of Jack for over 300 years. It would be like North giving up his sabers. Something that was never going to happen.

Jack must have felt his gaze on him. He looked up from his book, a questioning brow raised. "What's up?"

Glancing at the large map on his desk then back at Jack he smiled and fetched their mugs of cocoa, Jack's cold of course, and sauntered over to the youth and took the arm chair next to it. "I was wondering if you'd be interested in helping me delivery presents tomorrow? You could spread your snow at same time, no?"

The boy's face lit up. "Yeah, of course."

North smiled. One less worry. He could keep an eye on Jack while they both did their duties and the child would be none the wiser and maybe North would finally feel better about letting him out of his sight. Besides what was better than bring wonder and joy to children for a father/son activity?

________________________________________  
Chapter 2: Chapter 2   
________________________________________

The presents were loaded in the sleigh and reindeer ready, all North was waiting for was Jack. While the boy was usually late for meetings, dinner and bedtime - North was trying hard to get him on a routine with not luck what-so-ever - he was always the first to the launch pad when they took out the sleigh so North was a little shock when he didn't see Jack.

"Where is?" he asked one of his Yetis. The large hairy creature only shrugged and grabbled a response. "Find him, it's nearly launch time." He ran a hand through his shoulder length white hair. He could not leave late. In six hundred years he had never left late. There was a schedule to keep and Jack knew that.

As was usual with the boy he showed up just before the Yetis could look for him. North let out the breath he's been holding and allowed a tiny smile to lift his lips. "Jack, boy, what took so long?"

Jack was adjusting a long sleeve silver shirt over a pair of indigo jeans, the cuffs rolled just above his ankles and a deep blue hoodie vert, a new outfit that North had given him a few weeks previous after a particularily rough scuffle with Bunny had torn his old beloved hoodie and his brown trousers had finally given out. It had been a challenge to get the boy to wear another outfit. A thin leather harness crossed his chest holding his staff against his back, allowing him to use both hands. His feet...well no matter how much anyone tried the boy simply wouldn't wear shoes or any sort, preferring his feet bare and his toes able to wiggle.

"Sorry I'm late," he apologized. "Still breaking in the pants." He flashed a disarming smile then leapt into the sleigh. At once the staff was removed from his back to leaned again the sleigh's inner wall so that Jack can lounge back in one of the many seats comfortably.

North only chuckled as he climbed in after him. "Ahh..." He took up the reigns, made sure the Yetis were finished with last minute adjustments and when given the all clear snapped the reigns.

The sleigh shoot forward and Jack gave a childlike whoop as they sped through the long ice tunnel before hitting the ramp and taking to the sky. By then Jack had moved to his customary spot right next to him, his eyes wide with wonder and joy. North placed one large hand on his small shoulder and, without pulling on the reigns, shifted behind the youth and gestured for him to take the large pilot seat before handing Jack the reigns. They's done this many of times but never on Christmas. Jack's eyes grew wider as he stared at Father Christmas.

"North...I shouldn't. What if I..I screw things up?" Jack asked, fear replacing the awe as North made sure he had a good grip on the reigns.

"You have done this dozen times," North answered in his thick accent and encouraging smile. "You won't screw up. Now," He stood next to Jack and touched the large globe at the front of the sleigh. "This is our route."

Jack was surprisingly good at directing the reindeer and guiding the sleigh to each house and while the reindeer didn't need him to keep them under control as North moved from house to house to deliver gifts, they seemed at ease as the boy feed them carrots and kept them distracted. Time seemed to pass much quicker with the youth along. He spread snow in their wake and chatted, taking turns at the reins. When they arrived in the warmer climates North would bundle the sprite in his large coat the help him keep his core temperature nice and cold, even though Jack had more than enough power to not have to worry about the heat so much, especially had night. But he didn't argue the fact and just did has he was told. What would normally take up to twenty-four hours was accomplished in twenty, neither realizing how fast the time had flown by.

When they landed Jack bounced out of the sleigh, still chattering a mile a minute, excited about all the wonders they had seen. Not the whole world celebrated Christmas but with so many intermixing cultures they had pretty much visited all of it and Jack had seen places he never dreamed of visiting due to their hot climates. While North would have liked to take him during the day when he would actually be able to see their beauty there was still much to be seen at night. There was nothing like seeing New Delhi with all its lights at night or the major cities of Africa, places Jack would never be able to visit for more than a few minutes at night. Thankfully, Bunnymund, Tooth and Sandy visited often enough to bring the boy souvenirs and pictures which decorated Jack's walls in his new room.

North just smiled as he handed a Yetis the reigns and climbed down. He loved listening to Jack talk and see the excitement on his face, it reminded him or why he did this. While the boy may be trapped between childhood and adulthood, forever a young teenager he was still very much a child at heart.

Jack tried to hide a large yawn as he waited for North. His eyes looked heavy and ready for sleep. "You should go to bed," North said, guiding him through the workshop to the globe room. "It has been long night. Guardians be here tomorrow. Sleep and we have feast tomorrow."

Reluctantly Jack agreed and padded off to his room with a small nod and wave goodnight.

. . .

The shadows shifted in the dark halls of Santoff Claussen, silently watching as North went to his sitting room while Jack headed to his bedroom. The large fortress was practically silent, all the Yetis resting after months of building toys. No elves were under foot. Everything was peaceful. Pitch sneered. That was all about to change. He moved away from North, the old man will get what he deserved soon enough. For now he needed to check the boy's barriers. With Jack's increased power taking him from the Guardians would be much harder this time. He wasn't out of control as he was months ago. He had finally embraced his new gifts and adapted to them. It would not be so easy to control him this time.

He moved through the shadows until he was inside Jack's new bedroom, the last being destroyed when his new powers exploded out of his. That section of the fortress was still under construction. Pitch kept to the deepest shadows, watching as Jack came in and placed his staff against the wall next to his bed. He began to strip off his clothes, throwing them in the hamper next to the small onsuite before going to the bathroom. The sound of running water filled the room. Pitch moved from the shadows, tempted to enter the bathroom and scare the boy. His hand hovered over the handle. He could swoop in, take the boy now, while his defenses were down and be gone before North even knew what happened. The old man might not even realize anything had happened until morning. By than Jack would be his. It was tempting, very tempting. He wanted Jack so much, needed him in a way he never needed someone before. Jack's power was tremendous but Pitch could care less about that. It was the boy's fear that drew him. The short time they spent together had caused Pitch to become addicted to his fear. Sure it had caused Jack to lose control of his fear while it was still new and untamed and had brought fear to children due to massive, uncontrolled storms, but it was Jack's fear that stood out most. It was Jack's fear he wanted again. His need was like a dull ache in his lower belly. Almost sexual. It was something he had not felt in a long, long time.

He scooted back into the shadows when the water turned off. A few minutes later Jack emerges, wearing absolutely nothing, little droplets of water frozen to his skin. He went to his bureau and pulled out pajama pants and a t-shirt and pulled them on before climbing into bed. A cold wind brushed across his slim form, wrapping him in hug before he pulled his blankets over him. "'Night, Wind," he called, reached over to his lamp and shut off the light. In a matter of minutes he was sound asleep.

Pitch waited another ten minutes to see if Sandy would be sending him pleasant dreams before he slipped out of the shadows. There was no skylight in this room as there had been in Jack's previous one, so the Man in the Moon did not have a clear view of Jack. Excellent.

He moved to the bed, watching carefully as the boy shifted in his sleep, the beginnings of a nightmare already starting without Pitch's help. "Whatever could you be dreaming, Jack?" he asked, running his fingers through Jack's hair. "Oh...my little Fearlings? Do they frighten you?" He hummed softly, listening in to Jack's nightmare. It was one given to him months ago, one he had thought the boy would forget by now. It seemed learning that the majority of his Fearlings were once children, little boys and girls, had affected Jack more than anything else. In his dream they were begging for help and Jack was doing everything he could with no success. "Hmm...that's so sweet of you, but you can't save them. They're beyond saving."

Jack whimpered in his sleep, curling up on his side. The fear wafted off him like a rich, intoxicating perfume. Pitch stayed next to him, stroking his hair, touching his face, neck and shoulders. He wanted more. When did he started wanting more from Jack? Was it the delicious nightmares or the fact that Jack had managed to frighten him when he learned to harness his abilities and saved North? It took a lot to frighten the Nightmare King. Yes, that was when he started looking at Jack in a new light. Not just as a Guardian, or immortal teen, not as a winter sprite but rather the Lord of Winter and Ice and Snow. Despite his small size he was Jack was powerful, powerful enough to even scare the Nightmare King himself. And Pitch wanted that power.

It was his. Jack was his.

That tightness grew in his lower region, demanding attention. He leaned forward, balancing on one arms as he tilted Jack's face upward, a thumb running over pale cool lips. It's been a long time since he took an equal. Out of all the spirits Jack was the closest to an equal he ever met. Together they could accomplish great things. So why was he thinking of other things, sexual things? Things he should not be thinking of about one so young. But Jack wasn't really a child, he was an immortal trapped in a teenage body and that changed things.

He clenched his fist just above Jack's head, trying the quell the urges he felt.

"You do the strangest things to me, Frost," he growled in disgust.

Maybe, if the boy looked at him the way he did North he wouldn't feel this way. Maybe, if Jack looked with actual fear or possible friendship instead of defiance he would be more forgiving. Maybe he wouldn't feel the need to make Jack his in every meaning of the word. Maybe...there were too many maybes. The bottom line was he wanted Jack. He wanted him in every meaning of the word and that frightened the Nightmare King. It was rare for him to want something so bad.

With a frustrated growl he pressed his lips against Jack's. Once, at least once, he will indulge himself. One hand ran down Jack's side, slipped under the t-shirt to feel cold flesh even as he sent more nightmare sand at the boy to keep him from waking up. Jack moaned in his mouth, his hand catching Pitch's but never waking.

Pitch would have continued, considered going further, touch his manhood, make the boy come in his sleep for his pleasure but a knock at the door made him freeze.

"Jack?" North called through the closed door.

Pitch glared at the door with hatred. The Guardian of Wonder had the worse possible timing, alway interfering in Pitch's plans. He growled in frustration, the tightness in his pants uncomfortable. Swooping down he stole one last kiss from Jack before fleeing to the shadows just as North was opening the large wooden door.

"Jack?" North asked once more, voice soft as to not wake the younger Guardian should he be in a sound sleep. A gentle, fatherly smile lit his face as he watched the boy sleep. He was having a small nightmare it seemed, nothing too serious by the looks of things. North combed his fingers through Jack's hair, pausing at the sight of black sand. There wasn't much, barely enough to fill a teaspoon. Frowning, North glanced around the room. Without the skylight the shadows were far darker than Jack's old room. "Pitch," he snarled, barely above a whisper as to not wake up the boy. "Show yourself."

Pitch's laughter filled the room. "Don't worry, North. I haven't hurt your precious child."

Moving with a quickness not thought possible with his large form, the Russian pulled a large dagger from his boot, ready to defend Jack. "What do you want."

"Just what is rightfully mine," the Nightmare King crowed. "Pleasant dreams."

And he was gone, a dark heaviness North had not noticed leaving with him. North let out a sigh of relief and glanced at Jack. It looked like he would be spending another night bunk in the child's room. Kicking off his boots he lay down, he dagger tucked under his pillow. It was going to be a long night.

 

________________________________________  
Chapter 3: Chapter 3   
________________________________________

 

"What do you mean I can't leave?" Jack nearly choked when North made the announced at breakfast. He stared at his adoptive father over his pancakes in shock. North had to be joking. He had to be. Why would he not be allowed to go out and perform his duties?

"Jack, please..." North tried, staring into his mug of coffee.

"I promised some kids in Sault Ste. Marie that I'd have a snowball fight with them. Then I was going to visit Jamie before the party," Jack continued, waving his fork around in his frustration.

"Jack..."

"It's not fair!"

"JACKSON!"

Jack's eyes grew wide and he quickly zipped it. It was rare for North to use his full name. When he did it usually meant he did something wrong and for the life of him he couldn't figure out what it was. Surely that elf that he froze when he woke up wasn't the issue. The little monster had tried to make him wear shoes again.

North rubbed his forehead. He was tired. Dark circles hung under his usually bright eyes. He had barely slept the night before, fearing Pitch might return and attack, or worse, take Jack away once again. Every bump or sound made him jump and now he was exhausted. He rubbed his eyes then looked up at Jack. "Pitch was here," he finally explained.

"When?"

The older Guardian hesitated. "Last night, while you were sleeping."

"Oh." Now jack was concerned. "Was anyone hurt?"

A tired smile tugged at North's lips. "No. He was just causing trouble. Nonetheless, I want you here today."

Jack shook his head. "No can do. I made a promise."

"You have to break it," North said firmly, giving Jack that look that say not to argue. "Jack, last time Pitch took you..." He wasn't sure how to phrase his terror of watching the Nightmare King vanishing with Jack. The horror of seeing over seventy percent of the planet covered in a massive winter storm. North's heart still clenched at the thought of losing the child he considered his son.

The youth's face turned into an angry frown. "Fine," he muttered, pushing his chair away from the table and standing. "I'll be in my room."

"Jack..." Sighing, he let the boy go. The one thing he didn't want was to make Jack fell trapped. The boy hated being cooped up but until North knew what Pitch was up to he wasn't chancing Jack's safety, even if it meant having an angry winter sprite pranking him for the next few days. Perhaps he should call the others and let them know what's going on.

. . .

Pitch stood in his library, pouring over a large tomb. There had to be a way to control Jack Frost. Nightmares worked to a point, he was sure there was much he could with the Fearling nightmare. Jack held a lot of concern for a bunch of children who were converted to Fearlings hundreds of years before he was even born. They would serve well in increasing his fear. The funny thing was, it wasn't just Jack's fear he wanted. It was all of the boy. His innocence, his joy, his fun. And if he could corrupt the child all the better. It was a matter of finding his weakness.

Considering Jack's power kidnapping him wouldn't be easy unless he was unconscious and away from the Guardians. He could simply pluck the boy from his room while he was sleeping. That would be easy and effective. Then what? He still felt that strange heaviness in the pit of his stomach. The need to touch the boy, to caress him and make him his. To twist the boy in his image and never let him go. There were so many naughty things he wanted to teach him.

He gripped the edge of the table as his mind wandered to that perfect image of Jack when he came out of the bathroom, not a care in the world if anyone saw him nude. That was like due to his 300 years of solitude, of having no one see him or know he existed. It was a lovely sight. Something he was more than happy to see again. He wanted desperately to touch the vast paleness of his skin. He closed his eyes. Perhaps that was the key. Maybe he could seduce the little bugger. He was sure that he was taken by non of the Guardians, those cratons were too kind hearted to see the little diamond they had right in front of them. An untouched 300 and something year old hormonal teenager who probably never been touched. Sure they gave friends hugs, pats on the back and playful tussles but none of them would have the courage to go further...maybe that silly Pooka if he moved past seeing jack as a baby brother. No, after years of hiding in the shadows watching Jack he had seen none of them make a move like that. Pitch had no doubts the boy was untouched and pure, just begging to be taken.

Chewing his bottom lip he tried to think straight and come up with a plan. Seduce him, but how. How to get near Jack without the Guardians interfering? Knowing North he was hovering over Jack again like some over protective parent. It was him he needed to get past, him and his damned Yetis.

He stared at a handful of nightmare sand he was twirling subconsciously in one hand. It formed into an image of Jack Frost sitting on his bed. "Stealing him will be too obvious," he muttered to himself. A small evil grin lit his lips. "But his dreams are mine."

. . .

"We need stronger wards," North told Phil as they strolled the perimeter. "I will not have Pitch haunting Jack's dreams. Whatever he has planned it's not good for the boy."

Phil only nodded and grabbled in response.

"You are correct, old friend. But Jack is still a child. He may be equal to Pitch in a one on one fight now but he is not all powerful." He stopped and gazed back toward his fortress. He could see Jack sitting at the window seat staring out at him before pointedly closing his curtains, obviously still mad. North shook his head and continued on, his big boots sinking in the snow. "He is emotional, childish and totally unreasonable when he doesn't get his way. It's utterly infuriating. I don't know what to do with him some days."

Phil just looked down at him in amusement.

"It's called being a father," a gruff voice suddenly said. Bunnymund stood shivering, his arms wrapped tightly around himself. "The kits don't listen, especially when it's for their own good and take hissy fits when they feel parents are being cruel. So buck up, you've got him for the rest of eternity." He began to jump from foot to foot. "No offense but can we cold somewhere a tad bit warmer?"

"Continue searching perimeter," North instructed Phil. "I want to have the new wards up before sunset." After a nod of understanding from the giant Yetis North wrapped a large warm arm around Bunny and headed back to Santoff Claussen. "Ah, Bunny my friend, why do you insist on not wearing your coat while here. You'd be so much warmer."

"Yeah, yeah," Bunny huffed. "So what's the emergency this time? Jackie freeze the elves to the roof again?"

North laughed. "No, no. This is far more serious."

Bunny looked up at him, his face hardening in realization. "Pitch?"

"Pitch."

"Thought the kid scared him away back in England. Scared the crap out of me, for sure," he grumbled the last part under his breath.

"Aye, I thought Pitch would know better than to push Jack again but it seems he has not. I worry that he is influencing Jack's dreams."

Bright emerald eyes searched deep sapphire. "You haven't been sleeping. Toothiana won't be happy when she sees you," the Pooka said teasingly. "She'll be fussing over more than Jack after one look at your eyes. She'll have Sandy put you out for a week just so you can catch up on sleep."

"Tooth knows better," North objected.

"Know better that what?" Tooth ask, zipping right up to North. She smiled sweetly at him until she saw his tired eyes. "Nicholas St. North, what have you been doing to be so tired."

North face palmed. "Christmas, Toothiana, was yesterday. I had very long night after."

"That's no excuse to not take care of yourself," the motherly side of the Tooth Fairy said, flying behind the large man and pushing him and Bunny toward the fortress. Despite her small size she was surprisingly strong. "Now you boys get inside. Bunny, have the Yetis make Nick some warm soup. and Nick, you're going to bed."

"Toothy, there is no time. Pitch-"

"I'll explain after, mate," Bunny said, winking at Tooth. "But the Sheila's right, you need sleep. We'll keep an eye on Frostbite."  
Sighing, North ran a hand over his face. "Perhaps you both are correct," he said as the two Yetis who guarded the main doors pushed them open to allow them entrance. "I just fear Pitch might try taking Jack again."

"Kid's going nowhere, North," Bunny assured.

"Come on, Nick," Tooth said, a hand on his shoulder. "I'll take to bed."

Bunny bit back a chuckle at the double meaning of the fairy's words. It was no secret her and North had been together for a while now. A few centuries give or take, and had limited time to be together due to their duties but Bunny was sure Tooth was about to take great advantage of North's less than perfect state of mind at this time. He hadn't seen North this tired in a long time, not since Pitch took Jack back in the Summer. The guy had a legit reason to be worried but he would be no good to anyone in his present state. He needed to rest. In a few hours, once North had a good sleep, then they could figure out what to do about Pitch. For now Bunny was going to monitor the Globe of Belief and warm up his icy paws at the fireplace.

. . .

"Hey, Sandy," Jack greeted the Sandman as he floated into the kitchen. Jack was standing on the counter, looking through the top cabinets where North kept the good cookie mix. The room was already a buzz with Yetis and elves preparing for the night's party and he had received more than one grunt from a Yetis to get down. The fact that he had frozen two paws already was the only reason no one had stopped him. "There it is!" He reached into the far back and pulled out a bag containing the oatmeal, chocolate chip mint mix. "Hey Doris, can you make this for me tonight?"

The female Yetis took the bag and gave nod in agreement. Jack beamed a smile at her before jumping down. Sandy floated next to him, an amused smile on his lips as a question mark danced above his head.

Jack rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment. "North and I had an argument this morning, I thought this might cheer him up. He didn't look so good. I guess you're here because of Pitch?"

Sandy nodded and followed the boy to the hall.

"I really don't know any more than you."

A few more symbols appeared.

Jack sighed. "Yeah, I had a nightmare. But I know they're not real so no biggy, right?"

Sandy shrugged, looking uncertain. A series of symbols appeared, a little faster than Jack could decipher but he shrugged as they passed the living quarters.

"Maybe I should just apologize. I was kind of a jerk and he really didn't look good," he was saying, pausing in front of North's bedroom door. "Bunny said he going to bed. You didn't put him to sleep yet, have you."

The little Dreamweaver shook his head then paused, his eyes growing large as a series of images appeared above his head, but it was too late, Jack was already silently pushing the door open. He grabbed the younger Guardian's arm only to have it go slack in his grip as the child froze in shock.

Inside North was topless, his shirt thrown recklessly on the floor and boots kicked to either side of the room, sitting on the edge of his bed with Tooth on his lap. She was caressing his large arms and chest as North kissed and sucked her neck, his large hands massaging her thigh and lower back, slipping down to squeeze her rear. There were soft whispers and moans between kisses. Neither had noticed their unexpected audience, too consumed in their own world. Sandy put a hand to Jack's mouth and gestured for him to simply back up and shut the door. The boy did. Once it was closed he slid to the floor and pulled his knees to his chest, his eyes still wide with surprise.

"I think that's one memory I'd like Manny to erase," he murmured, covering his eyes.

Sandy patted his head with a silent giggle.

"Not funny," Jack muttered. "I'm going to be traumatized for life now."

The little man only doubled over and if he could, laughed harder. Jack frost wasn't the first child to walk in on their parents having a heated make out session. The horrified look on Jack's face was just too adorable not to laugh. Oh, wait until Bunny heard about this!

"Somebody please gauge out my eyes," Jack moaned then yelped when a similar sound came from North's room. He grabbed Sandy and made a dash for the Globe Room. Nope, bad enough he saw it he didn't need to hear it. Time to prank Bunny, the elves, Yetis, Pitch, anybody and anywhere but here.

 

________________________________________  
Chapter 4: Chapter 4   
________________________________________

It was unusual to enter the sitting room when all the Guardians were present and find it so silent. Even when they were not there, there were always elves under foot. Now there were not and the Guardians present were silent. Jack was curled up on the sofa, headphones to his mp3 player shoved in his ears, pointedly ignoring North as he entered, Sandy sitting by his feet giving North and Tooth apologetic smiles and Bunny...was standing by the fireplace with the widest smirk North had ever seen.

"Oh oh," Tooth whispered, flying by his shoulder. She zoomed over to Jack, a large, somewhat forced smile, stretching her face. "Hey Sweet Tooth." When the boy didn't look up she gazed worriedly at North.

"Jack?" North called. The boy's frown only grew as he fiddled with his little music device. North made a note to put Jamie Bennet on the Naughty list for giving Jack the blasted thing.

"Don't be rough on him, mate," Bunny said, his smirk seemingly larger. "Not his fault you don't have locks on your bloody door."

"What are you getting at, Bunny? I have no interest in riddles."

If possible Bunnymund's whole face became a smirk. "No, well how 'bout this. It's not every day a kid catches their mama kissing Santa Claus."

North just stared at Bunny in confusion but Tooth caught on. Her hands flew to her mouth, violet eyes wide. She stared at North, her eyes pleading for him to understand before Bunny went any further with his explanation. When she caught his eye she tilted her head toward Jack then ade a small gesture toward them. North was still not at his best and it took a few seconds longer than normal for any of it to make sense. When it finally hit him he cursed in Russian and rubbed a hand over his face. When had Jack walked in on them? How much did he see? Oh good MiM, please say he hadn't seen them having sex. North didn't regret his relationship with Tooth, he treasured it, wished with all his heart they could be a normal couple without their duties constantly separating them. As it was they rarely had alone time together, Tooth was busy collecting teeth and guiding her mini-fairies while North prepared and planned for Christmas. They got together only a few times a year, usually when Jack was away or sound asleep. They never had to hide behind locked door before.

Thinking it best to get things out in the open, North went to Jack. Sandy floated off the couch, offering his space to North. "Jack," he started only to have the boy turn up his music again, trying to avoid him. Sighing, North pulled the earplug cords, freeing the child's ears and took away the mp3 player.

"Hey," Jack objected, reaching for the music player but North shoved it in his pocket and gave the boy a pointed look. Frowning, Jack folded his arms across his chest and glared at his knees.

"Sweet Tooth, you want to talk about what you saw?" Tooth asked, fluttering anxiously beside him.

Jack just looked at her as if she were crazy.

North ran a hand throw his head. "Has anyone talked to you about bees and birds?" North asked, getting tongue tied on his English once more.

The boy's jaw dropped open and he stared at North aghast. Forst raced up his neck and cheeks."N-North! I know about sex. It's just..just...ew! There are simply some things I don't need to see."

Bunny was roaring with laughter, sandy rolling around on his cloud of dreamsand in a silent laughing fit.

"You two aren't helping!" Jack yelled at them. He huffed and folded his arms across his chest. "I have been around over 300 years. I have seen people..." He waved a hand. "Do it. Just cause I look young doesn't mean I don't know about sex."

North eyes suddenly grew wide. "You haven't..." His face grew bright red.

"No!" Frost almost completely covered Jack's face.

North raised his hands defensively. "Just checking."

The laughter on the other side of the room just kept getting louder. Bunny was practically in tears now, doubled over and holding his belly tightly. "Oh, this is too good. We need to have more get togethers like this." Even a snowball to the head didn't stop him, if anything it made him cackle more.

"Bunny's that's enough," Tooth scowled, flying up to him. "Just think about the first time you walked in on your parents."

That sobered him up for all of a moment before he laughed about going at it like bunnies.

"Bunny, please," North begged.

Finally Bunny straightened and wiped away a tear. "Seriously, this happens to kids all the time. I don't know why you're all making such a fuss. Like Jackie said, he's seen it before. Yeah he's a kid, and sadly he'll never grow up but he has eyes and a brain. 300 years of roaming is bound to reveal a few things about, especially since Frostbite likes to look through windows." He winked at Jack. "Lil'perv."

Jack stared at him in horror. "I never...I only looked in kids rooms."

"Sure, sure," Bunny waved it off.

Hiding his face in his hands, Jack reached behind him for the hood of his sweater and quickly pulled it over his head. Bunny just snickered, Sandy smiled innocently and Tooth began fussing over him. Jack just moaned and leaned into the sofa, wishing he could hide from his family. Why did MiM have to give him a big brother like Bunny? Right now Pitch's Fearlings looked better.

North did his best to ignore the Pooka's teasing and focused on Jack. "So are we good?" he asked, a hand on Jack's knee.

Jack peeked up at him, the cause of his earlier discomfort almost forgotten. "Uhmm...yeah, I guess. Just one question." He bit his lower lip. "How long have you two..." He made another little hand gesture as he tried to find the right words.

Tooth knelt on the floor next to his and took that hand, squeezing it gently. "A few centuries. We never thought to tell you. We don't get alone time very often." She shrugged her slim shoulders. "Duties and all that."

"Oh." He reached in his hood and rubbed the back of his neck, feeling as if he had over reacted and gave a small laugh. "Well could you maybe hang a tie on your door or something? You know, so I don't just walk in?"

North laughed. "Of course, son."

Tooth twittered in happiness. "We could always just tell you-"

"No, no, no..." Jack said, waving his arms in front of his face. "No telling, tie is good enough."

Bunny gave a snort. "Locks are still far better, mate."

Jack nodded. "Locks are good."

"Alright, alright," North gave, raising his hands in surrender. "I'll have Yetis installed locks. Everything good now?"

"Yes," Jack agreed. "Now is there any way we can get Bunny a personality adjustment?"

"Hey!" the Pooka objected only to have the other four laugh at him. "Everybody teaming on the rabbit again." He glared at Jack, silently promising pay back. The boy only smiled sweetly. Grumbling a little more under his breath before relaxing he got down to the reason they were all there. He turned to North. "You said Pitch was here last night."

North hesitated half a second has his mind switched over from Jack's uncomfortableness at his and Tooth's relationship to the Nightmare King. "Yes, yes, of course." He turned on the sofa so he could face everyone better. "Last night, Pitch was in Jack's room."

"My room?" Jack asked surprised. When did that happen? Wouldn't he have noticed?

"You were having a nightmare," North tried to classified. "I spent most of the night with you until I knew he was not coming back." He studied Jack for several seconds before continuing. "This is not the first time."

Jack blinked. "What? W...why are you just telling me now? How long has this been happening?"

"A few months."

"Months..." Jack echoed. The temperature dropped several degrees. He jumped off the sofa, floating in the just above. "This has been happening for months and I' just hearing about it?"

"Jack, please," Tooth said calmly.

"I trusted you...I thought you felt the same," Jack snapped, his focus totally on North. "Haven't I proven I can take care of myself?" Not waiting for a response he flew out of the room at top speed, causing a passing Yetis to jump out of the way.

"Think he'll take off?" Bunny asked, watching the child's retreating form.

A cold blast of air filled the floor they were on, followed by hollering Yetis and screeching elves.

North winced at the noise as he stood. "No," he answered, heading for the door. Once on the landing he looked down to the production floor. Ice covered everything, including a number of grumpy Yetis and elves. "Much worse."

"Oi," Bunny said. "I pity the cleanup crew. At least he didn't destroy any toys this time."

Sandy just smiled at the sight of frozen elves. He really didn't like the little critters.

Tooth placed a small hand on North's shoulder. "Well at least we know he's still here and safe." She gave a small squeeze. "He'll calm down done by the time of the party."

"If the ankle bitter doesn't flash freeze the kitchen," Bunny pointed out.

"Come, we best make sure all is alright," North agreed, following the path left by Jack's icy rage. Walking on the thick layer of ice would prove to be a bit of a challenge to the two Guardians ruled by gravity.

. . .

Almost six years as a Guardian, five of which spent living in Santoff Claussen and still North treated him like a child. Sure seeing North and Tooth getting it on took him for a loop but he could deal with that. It sort of made sense now that he thought about it. Yeah, it hurt that they hadn't told him before now but again, it really wasn't any of his business and he shouldn't have gotten so mad. It just came as a surprise. But not telling him about Pitch creeping on him at night? That was a little too much. Jack trusted North to protect him, he really did but he also trusted him to be straight with him and tell him if there was something that posed a danger to the children, him or any of the others. They weren't supposed to keep secrets, that's what North said.

Frustrated, Jack flopped on his bed. He froze everything he could see as he sped to his only sanctuary within the large fortress. He'd even iced his door shut to make sure none of the others tried coming in to talk to him. He needed to be alone with his thoughts.

The Wind ruffled his hair, offering a comforting touch. He gazed toward the open window, part of him tempted to close it and block himself off from even his oldest friend, another wanting to jump out it and have Wind take him to Jamie's. Maybe just a quick visit wouldn't hurt. It wasn't as if Pitch would know his every move. North was just over reacting. Besides, he could take care of himself. Not even Pitch would mess with him in his diamond form. And talking to Jamie about the strangeness of his adoptive family would help release a little pressure. The two were always able to bicker about their families to each other when they needed to.

Maybe...after a nap. He rubbed his eyes, blinking back the urge to sleep and looking around, almost expecting to see Sandy floating around his room. He was alone. Shrugging he hugged his pillow and let his eyes droop.

"Hello, Jack," a silky voice said from right next to his ear.

His breath hitched as his eyes opened. A grey hand clamped over his mouth. Crystal blue eyes met amber as Pitch Black materialized over him, the older man straddling his hips. Jack struggled, only to have Pitch catch his hands with nightmare sand and pin them to either side of his head. Still Jack fought and bucked until it became obvious that wasn't going to work. Instead he changed forms, allowing his body to become pure ice and hopefully freeze Pitch and his sand off him. It had no affect other than to make the dark man smile almost fondly.

"No need to be frightened," Pitch cooed, his free hand stroking Jack's face. "This is such a beautiful form. Hmm..did you enjoy North and Tooth's little show. Be honest, you've often thought of doing that with someone."

Jack shook his head as much as he could with Pitch's hand over his mouth. What was he talking about? Why was he doing this? If Pitch wanted a fight why not back off and let him? Why this? He cried out as Pitch lowered his face closer to his.

"Do I still frighten you, Jack?" Pitch breathed against his cheek, his lips brushing against his temple.

The temperature dropped drastically as it began to snow in his room. Pitch only chuckled, nuzzling the side of Jack's neck and brushing his lips against his collar-bone.

"Oh, you do?" the Nightmare King crowed. "How beautiful. Let me make it up to you."

His hand moved away, freeing Jack mouth. The youth had barely enough time to draw a breath before Pitch's lips were pressed firmly against his. He cried out against Pitch's mouth, his struggles renewed. He tried turning his face away only to have Pitch hold his face between his hands. His tongue dipped into Jack's mouth, playfully teasing the youth's as he settled his weight on the smaller body.

Separating just long enough to look Jack in the eye he smiled evilly down at him. His voice was just above a whisper but it held more fear for Jack then anything the Nightmare King had said before. "You're mine now, little snowflake."

________________________________________  
Chapter 5: Chapter 5   
________________________________________

"NO!" Jack screamed, bolting upright in bed. He held his chest, his breathing rapid. A dream, it was just a dream, he told himself over and over until his heart stopped racing and he could draw a decent breath. His lips still burned from Pitch's lips and could almost feel the Nightmare King's fingers caressing his sides. "Weirdest dream ever," he muttered to himself. "No...nightmare. Weirdest nightmare ever."

A pounding at his door made him jump and fall over the edge of the bed with a surprised yelp. "Ow..." he muttered, rubbing his backside as he got up.

"Oi, Frostbite," Bunny's voice yelled through the wood. "Get your scrawny butt out here, party's about to begin."

Jack moaned and lay back down on his bed. He'd forgotten about the Christmas party. After his day he really didn't feel like partying...he felt like hiding. His clothes felt tight and uncomfortable and he couldn't get the stupid nightmare out of his head. Of all the stupid things to put in his head why that? Pitch had never but himself in one of Jack's dreams before.

"Frostbite!"

"Alright, alright!" he yelled back. Reluctantly he got up and padded to his bureau to get fresh clothes, he couldn't go like this. Back when he first started attending the parties he wouldn't have cared about his appearance but after being ambushed by Bunny and North, Sandy usually in tow, a half dozen times or more Jack had learned to change his clothes to whatever the occasion required. Tonight a pressed pale blue dress shirt and black slacks would do. Once he was changed he let the ice covering his door crack and fall off, mentally shivering at the sound it produced, then opened it. He was a little surprised to see Bunny waiting for him wearing his favourite suit. "Did you leave that here or go back to the Warren."

"Been there and back, Mate," Bunny answered with a laugh. "You've been out a few hours."

"Oh."

The Pooka's bright emerald eyes regarded him with slight worry. "You alright?"

"Fine."

"Any weird dreams?"

Jack sent him a sideways look. How could he..? "Did sandy put me under?"

Bunny shrugged. "He was going to but said you were already sound asleep when he got to your room. He sent you a good dream then came back for the rest of the meeting. You look a little pale, did something happen? Did Pitch..?"

"No," Jack said quickly, maybe too quickly by the look Bunny was giving him. "It was just a little strange."

"Wanna talk 'bout it?"

His shook his head quickly. "Nope."

The Pooka suddenly grinned. "Oh, one of those dreams. No prob, Mate. We all have them."

"I doubt it," he whispered to himself, only to have Bunny laugh.

"I don't think I could live immortality as a hormonal teen," Bunny chuckled. "It be mating season all the time."

"EW! Things I don't need to be hearing!" He covered his ears, shooting the Pooka a horrified look. "Can we please change the subject?"

At the nasty grin Bunny sent him, Jack thought it best to hurry to the party without him. He could hear the older Guardian reminising about some past affair. The last thing Jack wanted to think about was any of the Guardians getting it on with anyone, let alone imagine it in the vivid details Bunny was going into. And he certainly didn't want to be fantasizing about Pitch. Mental note - always knock before entering bedrooms and ask Sandy for another bag of dreamsand, he told himself with a shiver. And never ever visit the Warren during Bunny's mating cycle.

The party, as usually was quite grand, even if it was only the Guardians and a few close friends. Jack never invited anyone other than the Wind who was his constant companion. He wanted to have Jamie and Sophie there but they were mortals, human children who would be swarmed by the spirits the moment they arrived for the simple fact that the two kids could see them. On top of it, all the spirits present were grown-ups. The only other child spirit, Nightlight, couldn't make it. He was guarding MiM and Mother Goose on the moon, making the youngest spirit and Guardian at the party. It was infuriating how so many of them swoon over him, especially holiday spirits, the ones he tried never to have contact with because of how excentric they could be and how they badgered him with questions about the children, what they liked and how they could improve things for them and so forth and so on. Eventually he flew into the rafters where the deep shadows allowed him to hide. North and the other Guardians were too busy to notice his escape. He leaned back against the ceiling with a sigh of relief to be finally alone. It was hard adjusting to a room full of people after centuries alone. Some days it was hard just being around his fellow Guardians. There were times he just needed to be alone.

"It's quiet up here," Pitch's voice said in a hushed whisper, sitting a few feet away. He stared down at the party with a frown. "Nice and dark, no one even noticing you're here. A perfect place to simply hide and get away."

Jack tried to stay calm and forced the memory of his dream out of his head. "What are you doing here?" he asked, his voice calmer than he felt.

"I could ask you the same," the Nightmare King turned his amber gaze to him. "I thought this was what you wanted...a family. Are you regretting your decision? Do you not like having a family?"

"I love them," Jack nearly yelled before catching himself and keeping his voice low. "I just..just need some time alone."

"I see. Then I'll take my leave." Pitch began fading back into the shadow.

"Wait," Jack said before he could stop himself. Pitch tilted his head in question. "Did you send me a nightmare afternoon?"

"A nightmare? Now why would I do that?" Suddenly Pitch was right in front of him, invading his space. "Might I ask what it was?"

Jack swallowed a sudden lump in his throat. Why was the Boogeyman so close. "Nothing."

"Oh...then why are you frosting?"

"No reason."

"It's not because of me?"

"No..." He inched back until he was pressed against the wall. It took effort not to let his body turn to ice or cause the temperature to drop. The last thing he wanted was for Pitch to think he was scared. He'd already beaten the Nightmare King twice, he could do it again. "What do you want, Pitch?"

The older man seemed to be sizing him up. "What if I want you? My offer still stands." He's hand cupped Jack's cheek. "Come with me. Together..."

Jack shook his head. "No. For the last time, I'm not joining you. Do you have any idea how long it took Sandy and me to calm the kids down after you making them terrified of me. Over half the world's children are scared of me and winter. Do you have any idea how that feels? No, you want people afraid of you, I don't. I want people to like what I do. I want them to have fun in winter."

Pitch studied him for several long minutes. "What if I said I have no interest in you powers and just wanted your company?"

Those amber eyes were nearly hypnotizing. "I'd say you were lying. I won't be your Fearling Prince or whatever other twisted thing you have planned."

Pitch smiled almost fondly at him, running a finger down his cheek to his neck, humming softly to himself. Jack shivered under his touch. "Perhaps," he whispered, leaning close to Jack's ear. "300 years is a long time to go without being touched...without growing up. Sweet dreams, Jack."

Jack inhaled sharply at the soft brush of lips and then Pitch was gone. He touch just behind his ear where Pitch's lips touched him in disbelief. Did Pitch just kiss me? he asked himself. Oh good MiM, Pitch did send that dream. His chest heaved as he tried to wrap his mind around what just happened.

"Jack," North called to the rafters causing Jack to nearly fall off the beam he was sitting on. "Come down here and mingle. Hiding from guests is rude."

"Oh man..." Jack moaned. His head was racing with what Pitch had just done and now he had to deal with people again. Resting his head against his knees he took a deep breath than called back to North. "Coming." If only this day would end...aw, but then Pitch would be trying to haunt his dreams. It seemed he was damned it he did and damned if he didn't. Maybe he should talk to Sandy and see just how much dreamsand it took to keep Pitch out of his dreams.

. . .

Pitch chuckled. Poor little Jack, all flustered over a little teasing. And so afraid. That was the best part. He could taste Jack's fear and confusion when his pressed his lips to the boy's throat, the way his heart sped up when he press against him. And the way he fought so hard not to let his power take hold of him, only allowing a layer of frost to dust his skin. It was obvious the boy was untouched, utterly pure and oh so for the taking. Pitch still wasn't sure what aroused him more, Jack's innocence or his power. Regardless what it was it called to him and pitch was never one to turn down a call such as this. It's been so long since he felt anything like this.

It would have been so easy to take Jack already but he wanted to wait, just a little longer. The fear Jack felt was delicious. Just a little more teasing and when he did make his move Jack would be a shivering mess.

Soon Jack would know just how much fun grown up games can be.

________________________________________  
Chapter 6: Chapter 6   
________________________________________

I’m not tired, I don't need to sleep, Jack repeated to himself as he paced his room. It was hours after the party. Santoff Claussen was utterly quiet, North's guests - those spending the night - were all sound asleep in the guest rooms. The Yetis and elves had retired for the night and so had North. Jack couldn't bring himself to lay down, his fear of dreaming demanding he stay awake. He had taken his bedside lamps, removed their shades and placed them in the darkest corners of his room where the over head light couldn't penetrate. He was tempted to borrow a few from the guest rooms but since they were presently in use he couldn't. Pitch had planned this too well. There was only so much light he could produce and there was still areas where shadows ruled no matter how much ice he produced or how reflective the surface. Under the bed was the worse. Jack almost felt childish each time he knelt down with a flashlight to make sure the Boogeyman wasn't hiding there. Somehow he doubted Pitch would use that method to get to him, he wasn't a little kid. Still he had to check. All he found were those silly slippers the elves kept trying to make him wear.

After hours of being on edge and the urge to sleep pressing down on him, Jack sat at his desk, his staff clenched in his left hand. His eyes were drooping and soon he rested his head on his right arm on his desk. Just a couple of minutes, he thought as his staff slipped from his grip. It clattered on the floor but Jack paid it no mind.

"Frost!"

Jack let out a scream, falling off his chair and landing in a heap on the floor. He scrambled for his staff and aimed it toward the voice. His eyes were hazy as he gazed at the tall figure standing in the doorway. It was the wrong colour to be Pitch.

"Bunny?" he asked, lowering his weapon and rubbing his eyes with the back of his hand. "What the hell?"

Bunnymund walked in further. "You didn't answer when I knocked. We've got trouble, mate." The Pooka squatted down, eyeing Jack with concern. "You look like hell."

"Thanks," Jack murmured with a yawn. "What do you mean trouble?"

Offering him a hand up, Bunny looked him over more. "Have you slept at all?" He brushed Jack's bangs back, looked at the dark shadows under his eyes.

"I'm fine, what's the problem?" Jack snapped, pushing away from his friend and running his fingers through his hair. "I just got caught up in a book, alright?"

Bunny eyed the room, noting the ice and placement of lamps. "Okay..." If the kid didn't want to talk about it he wasn't going to press him, for now. "Pitch is causing trouble in Brazil. Tooth's fairies reported a horde of Nightmares running amuck through some villages, heading to the capital. we're gonna knock some sense back into him and remind him what happens when he tries to scare kids or one of us."

Jack gave a little laugh. Beating sense into Pitch sounded real good right now. He grinned at Bunny as he grabbed the hoodie hanging off the floor where it and his chair had fallen. He shrugged it on then twirled his staff. "Sounds like fun, let's go."

After many apologies by North to his guests they took North's sleigh, much to Bunny's discomfort. Sandy and Tooth were already on their way there. North shook one of his magical globes and threw it before the reindeer, calling out Brasília. The portal burst open before them. Bunny cursed, as he always did, as they passed through. The sudden change from Arctic cold to tropical heat caused Jack to gasp and the two elder Guardians to look at him worriedly.

"I'm fine, I'm fine," Jack assured, regulating his body heat accordingly. One of the great things about his increased powers was the fact that he could spend longer times in extremely hot areas. Tropics were easy, he could draw the moisture in the air to him and cool it down to something more comfortable. Hell, he had created a snow storm in Egypt only a few months ago. Sure he had no control of his powers at the time but the idea of being able to do it was still kind of cool.

North shrugged off his heavy coat, handing it to Jack as he did Christmas Eve to help him keep cool in the heat. Jack took it, pulling it on. The inside frosted at once. There was nothing wrong with extra precautions and he rather liked the big red coat. He snuggled inside with a small smile, making North give him a fond fatherly smile, their earlier quarrel forgotten.

The flash of gold and peacock like feathers caught their attentions. North steered the reindeer toward it, landing them just inside a suburb of the city. Bunny was out of the sleigh before it came to a full stop and North followed right behind. Jack hesitated, dumping the large coat on North's seat before floating on the wind and landing next to North.

"Where are they?" he asked, looking into the dark trees. Sunrise was still a ways off, the only light being from street lights, over half of which seemed blown out. Jack held his staff protectively in front of him.

A tendril of gold sand weaved through the air. Bunny pointed to it. "There!" he yelled, leaping to the nearest building and following the trail. "Come on!"

Jack went to jump on the nearest wind current, Wind already to give chase but North caught his arm. "Jack, stay close to me," he said in that tone that left no room for argument. "I do not know what Pitch thinks he can gain with this attack but I will not let him take you."

Jack opened his mouth to object but quickly closed it at the glare his father shot him. Instead he nodded. It might be a good idea to use the buddy system anyway.

North wasn't nearly as fast as Jack and it took patience not to leave the older man behind. "Hold on," he said, grabbing North's large wrist as he created a path of ice. They zip down the empty streets, following Sandy's trail and the blur in front of them that Jack assumed was Bunny.

Rounding the next turn Jack brought them to a stop. A dozen snorting Nightmares stood in their path. Jack glanced skyward quickly. He couldn't see Bunny or Sandy anymore. They must have missed these ones. Not missing a beat, Jack swung out his staff and sent a wave of winter magic at them, freeze three in their places with little effort. The others reared up and charged forward.

North pulled out his swords, charging in to meet them. He slashed at the nearest, plunging one sword deep into its torso before slashing down with the other on its neck. The black horse burst into sand and fell to the ground as the Russian pivoted to his right to take on the next. Jack struck out with his staff, throwing magic as he struck another Nightmare. It froze and shattered immediately. The two moved together with practised ease until the Fearlings joined the battle. Shadow manifested into terrifying creatures, joining with the Nightmares to push them back. One latched on the North and before he could slash at it with his sword or Jack freeze it, North was thrown away, a wave of Fearlings and Nightmares chasing after him, leaving Jack alone to face the rest.

"So much for the buddy system," Jack muttered. He pooled his power within him, preparing for one large attack should he need it as he kept freezing any the had the nerve to get near him. This attack was far more organized than Pitch's previous attacks.

. . .

"Jack!" North yelled after he hit the ground. He rolled with the fall, getting to his feet quickly as he faced the creatures of nightmare. He glared at wall of black sand. There were no Fearlings no Shadow Men, just a black wall that they had formed. He growled, gripping his sabers tightly, prepared to charge the wall and cut it down to get to his child. His belly had proven right again, this was a trap to separate Jack from the others. He should have been better prepared.

Cold laughter echoed down the alley he was thrown into. North spun toward to. Pitch stepped out of the shadows, his hand clasped behind his back and his favourite Nightmare at his side. "All alone, North?" he said, brushing a hand through the Nightmare's mane. "It's been a long time since it was just you and me. If I recall you were much younger and thinner."

North pointed the tips of both blades at the Nightmare King. "I'm not letting you near Jack, Pitch so leave him alone."

The dark man laughed, smirking at him with condescension. "You speak as if you could do anything to stop me." He scythe formed in one hand. "But if you think you can then let's end this now."

With a roaring battle cry, North charged. Pitch laughed with delight, swinging the scythe, having a much longer reach than North. The Guardian blocked the blow but Pitch moved with such speed it was hard to keep track of him. He ducked into shadows, reappeared behind him, slashing and hitting North before he could defend himself. Black sand rushed him, throwing him against a brick wall, dazing him. He knelt on the cement, one sword lost as he tried to catch his breath. The sand ripped the second weapon from his grasp as Pitch strolled over.

The Nightmare King knelt next to him, his voice just a breath away from his ear. "Don't worry, North, I'll take good care of Jack." He raised his scythe for a killing blow.

North looked up, his eyes wide as he realized what was to come.

"Say goodbye to Christmas, Santa Claus," the Nightmare King laughed as he brought his weapon down.

Then North's world was falling out from under him. He felt something hard hit the back of his head and his vision went black.

Pitch snarled as North dropped through the sudden rabbit hole. "NO!" he raged, stomping on the flower that popped up. North had escaped all thanks to E. Aster Bunnymund. He was tempted to give chase. To hunt the two down and do away with them, but he had bigger plans. It was time to claim his price.

. . .

Swinging his staff back and forth, Jack froze anything that came near him. Nightmares kept coming at him from every direction as did the Fearlings. overtime he froze one, two more would appear. Pooling his magic inside into a large ball of power and let it explode outward. It swept out, consuming all the Fearlings and Nightmares, turning them to ice. The moment the power left his body he was slammed by the tropic heat. He staggered back, using his staff to keep his balance. It was too hot. He was too hot, too exhausted from staying up all night to do much more. With the last of his strength he gathered the moisture in the sir to him and tried to cool it down. It was hard to focus, his mind fuzzy with the need to sleep.

Black sand snaked along the pavement, inching toward his bare feet.

"You've got to be kidding me," he moaned, forcing his power into his staff and shooting it at the sand. A thin layer of frost hit them but not powerful enough to stop their advance. He staggered back, swinging his staff at it only to trip on approaching sand from behind. He hit the pavement hard, banging his head. He moaned, raising a hand to his aching head only to see the sand clinging to him, quickly covering him. It weighed him down, making it impossible to fight. He opened his mouth to scream only to taste gritty sand.

Pitch materialized out of the blackness, smiling down at him with hungry eyes. "Hello, Jack," His silky voice cooed before darknes consumed him and consciousness fled.

________________________________________  
Chapter 7: Chapter 7   
________________________________________

Every inch of him hurt. His head spun, a knifing headache spreading from the back of his skull. His back and ribs. He was sure something was broken. He bit back a moan of pain, and forced his eyes open. He had to get, he had to get moving. He couldn't lay around, there was no time. Unfortunately, shifting his weight sent a spike of fiery pain coursing through from his head to his toes. He cursed loudly, clenching his side. Something was indeed broken. Not good. Had to get up, had to move.

"North, North, don't move, love," Tooth cooed hovering over him, her small hands cradling his face.

Forcing his eyes open he focused on his lover's worried face. His vision swam for a minute. Shaking his head he tried again. "Jack..?" he asked, his voice dry and brittle sounding.

"We couldn't find him, mate," Bunny said from his side, his green eyes filled with worry.

North blinked, realizing they were in his sleigh and absently wondering how the managed to get him there. He was considerably larger than the rest of the Guardians. "Pitch?"

"High tailed it. With Jack I'm assuming. It was trap," Bunny confirmed his thoughts. "I'm sorry, North. I shouldn't have taken off ahead of the two of you."

North shook his head, forcing himself to sit up, despite Bunny and Tooth trying to force him to lay back down. "Not your fault. I should have paid better attention to the Fearlings." He groaned as he pushed his way to his pilot seat, using the sides of the sleigh for support. "We need to go to Pitch's lair, get Jack back." His knees gave out before he could sit down. He clung to it, trying to force himself up. His legs refused to agree with him.

Sandy hovered over the seat, symbols dancing over his head and a look of concern marring his usually peaceful face.

"Easy, mate," Bunny said, slipping under one of North's massive arms and wrapping his own arm around his waist. He pushed up with all his strength until he settled his friend into the seat with a grunt.

"Bunny," North objected but couldn't help the sigh of relief once he was seated. He leaned forward, resting a hand on the large globe. "Thank you my friend."

"Perhaps you should wait, North," Tooth said gently, placing a hand on his shoulder. "You need to rest."

Sandy nodded, a ball of dreamsand bouncing in my hand.

"No," North said sternly. He glared at Sandy until the little dreamweaver put his sand away with a grumpy huff. "Pitch has Jack. We need to find him. MiM only knows what he'll do to the child this time." He wrapped the reins around his wrists, ready to get the reindeer off the ground. Sandy suddenly floated down in front of him, a question flashing above his head. North's brows furrowed in irritation. "What is it, Sandy? Do you not understand we don't have time?"

The little man frowned, his eyes narrowing dangerously before gesturing toward the moon barely visible with the rising sun.

"What?" North snapped before realizing what he was getting at. His shoulder fell. "No, Sandy. Manny is too far. We'll have to wait until we reach Santoff Claussen and hope he appears. Right now we need weapons and reinforcements." He grunted as he lean forward to flick reins. "Keiya!"

The sleigh rocket forward with a panicked cry from Bunny. Tooth fetched on of the magic globes from North's abandoned coat pocket and guided them home.

. . .

Darkness, that was all Jack knew other than the dull headache that seemed to keep pulling him into unconsciousness. He pressed the butt of his hand against his forehead, trying to push away the pain. "Ow.." he moaned, pushing himself to a sitting position. It relieved a little of his pained, enough for him to open his eyes without the shooting pain. The room was dark, not quite black but enough that it took several minutes for Jack's eye's to adapt. He looked around. The room was sparse, just a bed, small nightstand and chair. The bed was soft, comfortable even with cool black sheets that was a polar opposite of the dry hot air of the room. He coughed, his throat ragged and his tongue felt like sandpaper.

"I may have hit you with just a midge too much sand," Pitch said from a dark corner, only his yellow eyes showing.

Jack pushed himself against the wall, instinctively reaching for his staff which was nowhere to be found. His chest felt tight with sudden fear. "Why did you take me? I won't let you us me to frighten children," he warned, his voice barely above a hoarse whisper. His throat felt swollen and stung with use.

"There's only one child I wish to frighten," Pitch purred, stepping forward.

If Jack could have pushed further into the wall he would have. He tried to summon his power but nothing came to him but a puff of cold air. There was no moisture in the air to draw from. "You don't frighten me," he said in as strong a voice as possible, even though his heart was racing and images of the strange dream kept replaying in his mind.

Pitch loomed over him, his gaze searching Jack's and brow furrowed as if unsure about something. His forehead smoothed quickly and he grinned. "You forget, I know fear. I can taste yours." He leaned in close, one knee on the bed pressing against Jack's thigh. Jack yelp, drawing his knees to his chest only to have them forcefully pushed down. Pitch's lips were a breath away from Jack's ear when he whispered. "Your fear just keeps growing. Surprising for one so powerful." A hot tongue darted out, licking Jack's earlobe before he nipped it. "So delicious. So sweet. You're like a finely aged wine." His lips traveled down the youth's neck to his collar bone, causing the boy to shake and yelp, trying desperately to push him away.

"Stop!" Jack cried, pushing firmly against the Nightmare King. All he got for his efforts was Pitch slipping his arms around him, one holding his back as the other slipped into his hair, holding him at an angel that revealed the column of his neck to Pitch's hungry lips. "N..no, please stop," he beg, shaking uncontrollably.

Something was wrong, Pitch noticed as he suckled on Jack's collar bone, biting down to make the youth cry out. How he loved that sound and the fear wafting off him was to die for but there was something missing. It didn't feel like the last time, or even in Jack's dreams. It felt all wrong. Yanking Jack's head back by his hair he stared down into that beautiful boyish face. His eyes were wide and crystal blue, beautiful to look at but somehow different. Was it the terror in his eyes, the confusion? Did he know what Pitch had planned for him? No, Jack was scared but he seemed clueless. Why did this feel so different?

Jack gave a cry as Pitch claimed his mouth. If started off gentle and Jack could almost forget it was his enemy kissing him when Pitch began to gently stroke him, his warm hands moving up and down his arms then to his sides. He just kept his eyes closed, his hands on the larger man's chest, still trying to push but having no strength to do so. The air was so hot and what cold was inside him seemed to be sucked out by Pitch's hungry mouth. He moaned, wishing he could pull away but his head was trapped between Pitch and the wall behind him. Then things got rough. Pitch was ravishing his mouth, forcing his tongue past Jack's lips when he gasped. He adjusted his body until he was straddling Jack's hips. His hands pulling at Jack's shirt until they went under and began caressing bare skin. He tweaked the youth's nipples, pinch and scratched. Jack jumped and thrashed with each harsh touch. One once felt almost loving was becoming increasingly painful and a strange pressure began to build in Jack's lower stomach. He started pushing against Jack with renewed fear until he was finally able to get an inch between their lips.

"What are you doing?" he breathed, pushing harder. He was feeling weaker by the minute. "Get off me!"

Those cat like eyes regarded him in silence, searching his face for something that he obviously couldn't find. "Something's not right," he finally said, pulling away from the youth.

"Yeah, you trying to get it on with me for starters," Jack nearly yelled, scooting off the bed and moving as far from Pitch as possible. Once he felt he was a safe distance with a wall pressed firmly against his back he took a shuddering deep breath and tried to compose himself.

The Dark Lord simply stared at him, confusion written all over his grey face. His eyes narrowed and for a moment Jack was sure Pitch would attack him. In his present state it wouldn't be much of a fight and Jack was scared what might happen if the order spirit got his hands on him again.

"I don't understand, something's different," Pitch began speaking to himself, pacing back and forth, a hand on his chin as the other folded against the small of his back. "What has changed?" He mumbled something under his breath but otherwise stopped paying attention to Jack.

The younger spirit slumped against the wall, his knees suddenly weak as the heat began taking its toll. He slid to the ground, wrapping his arms around his knees and trying to regulate his breathing. A thin layer of frost appeared on his skin, only to melt and dry before he could get any release. Dizziness clouded his vision and the urge to throw up filled him. Maybe it was the fact that Pitch had been kissing him only minutes ago. whatever it was he wasn't feeling so good. He felt himself sliding sideways and before he could right himself he was curled on his side on the ground. It was still too warm. He absently reached out for the cool silk sheets on the bed but they were too far away and he was just getting hotter by the minute. By wasn't there any moister in the air? Who lived like this?

A few minutes later he felt himself being lifted up and a part of him wanted to lash out and fight but he was too weak to do anything but let Pitch carry him back to the bed. He was lowered onto those blessedly cool sheets and propped up. A glass of cold water was pushed to his lips. Jack greedily drank, relishing the water washing down his dry throat. It was pulled away all to quickly.

"No..." he pleaded, reaching for the glass but Pitch restrained him. "It's too hot," he whined as he was pushed back against the pillows.

"Go to sleep, Frost," Pitch said in a flat voice. "There’ll be plenty of water on the table when you awake."

It was so easy to follow Pitch's orders. Jack had no strength to fight it. His eyes fell close and within moments sleep took hold of him.

Pitch stared at Jack, utterly confused. The boy seemed different. There was no glow to him, almost as if he were human. There was something missing, some light. He tried to place his thumb on it but couldn't. Perplexed he simply watched the child sleep. Perhaps it was because the boy's core temperature was too high at the moment. He had kept the room hot and dry to keep Jack weak but perhaps it was time to reconsider that. The boy was no good to him in his present condition. Yes, there was fight still in him but nothing behind it. That must be the problem.

A Fearling wrapped itself around him, whispering as always. He frowned as more caressed him, their voices demanding. "No," he snapped, as several moved toward Jack. He stepped before them, nightmare sand floating in the palm of his hand. He spilled it over Jack's eyes, placing him into a deeper sleep and conjuring a delicious nightmare just for the youth. The Fearlings backed away, sated but not satisfied. He looked down at the child with curiosity, still unsure what had changed but for now any desire he had for Jack had subsided. For now Jack was no different than when they first fought that fateful Easter almost six years ago. When had he started looking at the boy differently, he wondered. It was after his increase in power he knew. A part of him always desired the boy as a companion, they had so much in common, such loneliness and isolation that it was heartbreaking for most, but never anything sexual. It was only when he starting seeing Jack as an equal that it changed. Very few had the power to scare the Nightmare King as Jack did in his diamond form. That was it! Jack was presently too weak to be a challenge.

"Gather snow," he ordered the Fearlings. "Not a lot, just enough to give him strength." The Fearlings whirled around him in silent agreement then fled to the shadows to do their master's bidding.

Pitch run a long finger down Jack's cheek to his bruised throat and collar bone. "Once you're strong enough we'll have our fun." His gaze travelled the length of the younger spirit's body and back up. "And then you'll be mine." He lowered his lips to Jack's. "But first, what would you say to playtime in your dreams?" An evil smile graced his lips at Jack's nightmare induced whimper. "That's what I thought." With that he twisted Jack's nightmare and entered it. Within minutes Jack was crying out in his sleep, his body thrashing in the grip of the worse and most confusing nightmare in his immortal life.

________________________________________  
Chapter 8: Chapter 8   
________________________________________

 

North belted out orders to the Yetis barely staying still as Bunny tried to wrap his fractured ribs. He ducked again as the larger Guardian swung an arm, pointing at some really nasty looking weapons that even made the Pooka cringe. "No, no, I will take no chances. If Pitch has harmed Jack he will not walk away from this battle," North bellowed.

Bunny pressed his ears to his head, trying to block out the loud voice and focus on his work but when he was hit for the fifth time he gave up. Throwing up his hands in defeat he shoved the roll of gauze in North's hands walked away.

"I don't know why I bother," he yelled at the man. "Not like it's gonna hold anyway. You, North, make a lousy patient. If you ever get hurt again I'm just gonna shove your sorry carcass in a ditch."

North barely looked at him, only knowing he was suddenly free of pestering hands. He stood, pushing the unravelling gauze off him and shrugging his shirt back on. He winced slightly in pain but was more than willing to bear it. All he cared about was finding Jack.

"Phil, I want trackers in England and Brazil now," he yelled for what must have been the third time. Then as a second thought he added, "Burgess, too. Hit every known sight to his entrance."

"North, please, he probably moved it again," Tooth tried. "He'll take better precautions this time. We need to think our plan of attack through."

"No!" he whirled on her. "I will search the entire planet if I must. I will not let Pitch harm my son."

Her lands went up, trying to pacify him. "Our son. He's our son, North. And I will kill Pitch if he hurts Jack in any way. But why is he targeting him? It's been nearly six years since we defeated him..thanks to Jack and Jamie. Back in the Summer it was because his power was out of control and he could use Jack to scare people, but why now? Something doesn't feel right about this attack."

"Bah, who can understand Pitch?"

"No, Mate," Bunny interjected, sitting back on his hind quarters. "She's right. Something's up. You said yourself Jack's been having nightmares and that Pitch has visited personally at least once that you know of. Why didn't he just kidnap the boy in his sleep? Why plan such an elaberant trap? He didn't separated us from the two of you then attacked you personally. Why?"

North just shrugged, his eyes menacing and urging the Pooka to get to his point.

"Don't you get it? You are Jack's Guardian, his adopted father and sole protector. Get a rid of you and Jack's his." He waved off Tooth's objection as he forged ahead. "He lives here with you, if Pitch just whisked him away you would notice long before the rest of us. So you're the biggest threat. Get a rid of you and he gets Jack. Question is why? It can't be his powers, Jack's got them under control now. Trust me, I've given him enough scares and haven't gotten my tail frozen yet."

"Then what does he want?" Tooth asked, chewing on her lower lip. "As he told you about any of his nightmares, North?"

The Guardian of Wonder sighed, leaning against a wall. "Once. He asked why Pitch turned children into Fearlings. I tried to explain that most weren't children but men, evil men drawn to power and that they often hunted down children with special...gifts..." He eyes met Tooth's then Bunny's. "But Pitch hasn’t changed a child in over a millenia, MiM outlawed it punishable by death. He wouldn't..."

Bunny's eyes narrowed. "The ratbag's done worse. He always said he wanted a Fearling Prince." His front paws clenched together. "We can't give the blighter a chance."

"But we don't know where his lair's opening is," Tooth said, her voice a little higher with panic.

Sandy began tugging on North's trousers, pointing upward to the barely seen moon through the skylight above the Globe of Belief.

"Sandy," North snapped, not in the mood for games until he noticed what his long time friend was pointing at. "My apologies, old friend," he said softly, rubbing his temples before gazing up the moon. "Manny, please tell us what to do. How can we save my son?"

. . .

The contrast of warm and cold pulled at the back of Jack's mind. What felt like warm hands moved slowly along his body in gentle caresses. If felt nice, in a foreign sort of way. He wasn't used to being touch, other than when his friends decided to torment him with tickles, especially Bunnymund and his too soft fur or Tooth and her feathers, but this was different. It was as rough as when North tickled him, that was nearly painful despite how much he laughed. This was almost like Sandy but more focused. Not meant to tickle but something else. It was a nice contrast after the nightmare that still haunted the back of his mind, the memory of it fading with the soft touches. It was as if many hands touched him. His arms, his face, his chest and legs. His feet and toes, hands and fingers were given particular attention, as if someone or someones were suckling each toe and finger. It caused heat to pool in his belly. One of the phantom hands wandered away from the one on his chest, slipping below his pants to his groin, gently stroking him.

With a gasp Jack sat up on his bed, his heart racing as he felt that phantom hand grip his manhood and the heat in his belly suddenly explode outward. He gave a tiny moan as he back arched and a moment later the feeling was gone. Panting, he leaned against his bent knees and tried to control himself. Just a dream. Just a dream, he told himself as he waited for his racing heart to slow.

"It's called a wet dream," Pitch clarified from where he was seated. "Quite a good one it I do say so myself."

"W-what? You did this?" he asked, looking toward the Nightmare King. He blinked in surprise. The room was much cooler, a small pile of snow dusting the floor and frost clinging to the sheets. It was also a little brighter. Not much more light but enough for Jack to see clearly.

Pitch smirked, his hungry eyes on Jack's bare chest before taking in his mused hair then settling on the dark bruises on Jack's neck and collar bone. That glow that surrounded the boy earlier was back. Not quite as strong as the last few months but the promise that soon he would be at full strength. "No, I played with your nightmare, quite delicious too. Has anyone touched you like that before?"

Frost sped up Jack's spine as the nightmare flashed through his memory. Pitch cradling his nude body on his lap as he slowly forcibly kissed him, his hands touching places they shouldn't, bringing a heat Jack had never felt before, his teeth digging painfully into his thighs. Jack fought the urge to hide and glared at him with hatred instead.

"Oh sweet little Jack, don't look at me like that," Pitch cooed, smiling evilly as he swirled a tall flute of wine. "You know perfectly well I could have had done much worse in your dreams. You remember, don't you? Last summer, making you watch as I gutted your precious Guardians. Do you remember what I did to Toothiana? How she screamed as I raped her?"

Jack had wanted to forget, he had forced the nightmares out of his mind after returning the Santoff Claussen and seeing her safe. The memory of what Pitch had done to her was what caused him to react so harshly to seeing her and North making out, although he would never tell anyone that. He hugged his knees tighter to him and nodded, unable to find his voice. He almost fell off the bed when Pitch moved to sit on the bed with him.

"I would never do that to you," the Nightmare King promised, running a finger down his cold cheek. "I want much more than a simply roll with you. Much, much more."

"I don't understand," Jack confessed, still fearful of Pitch's intentions.

Pitch smiled, almost fondly as he stared at Jack's lips as he ran a thumb over them. "It's rare for me to find an equal, let a lone one so young and still so full of potential."

"I won't join you." He pulled away, trying to get some distance between them. The temperature dropped in the room as he stood. "I won't help you frighten children."

The lustful smile on Pitch's face made him shudder and the temperature dropped further as the dark man stood. "There's two ways we can do this, Jack. My way or the fun way."

Jack raised a questioning brow at that but to be safe allowed himself to switch forms. A thick layer or frost ran up his body, turning his entire body to diamond hard ice. Pitch only chuckled, vanishing into a shadow before reappearing directly in front of him. Before Jack could react chains of black shadow wrapped around his arms and legs, pinning him to the wall. Jack tried to freeze them but shadows could not be frozen. The fact that something that should be intangible could hold him fast scared the boy even more.

"Let me go!" he demanded, struggling.

"Tsk, tsk, whatever will I do with you, Jack?" Pitch cooed, tilting his head to the side. "I rather like you in this form." He ran a finger from Jack's neck down his torso to the hem of his slacks. "Is everything frozen solid? Should I chance a look?"

A gasp tore from Jack as he cupped his groin. "Stop that!"

"Pity, I bet it would be quite lovely fully erect and cast in ice," he said it disappointment when all he felt was smooth ice. Even the pants had changed. He snapped his fingers, summoning more of the shadow men. "I suppose we can have a little fun then." He retrieved his glass of wine and reclined on the bed. The shadows enveloped Jack then moved him to the wall directly in front of Pitch.

Jack gasped in surprise at the move and stared at Pitch in confusion as his arms were reposition above his head and body stretched out until his toes barely touched the stone floor. "What are you doing, Pitch?"

The Nightmare King sipped from wine as he settled against the propped up pillows. "Nothing, just going to watch. It seems my Fearlings have taken a shining to you. And since you insist on being stubborn I'll let them play with you first. By the way, the ice doesn't bother them like it does my Nightmares, and as you noticed when you awoke, they are very thorough."

Jack cringed as he felt the Fearlings' many hands again. "They're not going to change me into one of them, are they?"

Pitch licked his lips. "Not if you give them and me what we want."

The Fearlings moved up his legs, sending a wave of heat. "What do you want?" he almost cried as they caressed his body, harder than before, more insistent as if trying to dig their why through the ice even though Jack could feel them through it.

"Let go of that form," Pitch said. "Otherwise they'll just tear into you until they find flesh, and they can. Is there any flesh hidden behind all that ice? It'll be a shame if they completely crack you."

Jack struggled, refusing to revert to his normal spirit form but the Fearlings were relentless. What good was the diamond form if it couldn't protect him from these dark forms. Reluctantly he switched back and nearly cried in relief when the assault stopped.

"Much better. You're other form is very pleasing to look at but not practical for this endeavour," the older spirit praised as he went to Jack. He took the boy's chin between his thumb and forefinger.

"Please, just let me go," Jack begged.

"Hm...I like that," Pitch breathed against his lips. "Beg, Frost. I want to hear you beg for me." He pressed his lips against Jack's in a hungry kiss, one hand fisting in snowy white hair as the other groped him. Jack cried out against his lips, struggling the best he could only to be squeeze tightly down below. When Pitch pulled away he stared into his Jack's panicked blue eyes as spoke to his Fearlings. "Nice and slow. No penetration. That's mine."

"No, Pitch, wait..." Jack cried only to have his mouth covered by a Fearling as the others attacked his body with renewed fever.

Pitch lounge back on the bed, watching with glee as the youth spirit was ravished by his Fearlings and Shadow Men. Soon not a stitch of clothing was left on the boy and Pitch savoured the sight. Heat pooled in his groin at each cry and moan muffled by the Fearling. Watching Jack break would be more delicious. And he finally took him it would be like tasting the sweetest wine. The wait would definitely be worth it.

________________________________________  
Chapter 9: Chapter 9   
________________________________________

 

Jack is not like you, my Guardians, but I'm sure you've realized that by now, the Man in the Moon whispered in his telepathic way to the Guardians. As you know, Jack Frost was created using the spirit of young Jaskson Overland. It is not unusual for a sudden or unexpected death to result in a ghost and in many ways that was what Jack was but unlike ghosts he was not revived right after his death, but a number of years later. His courage and devotion to his sister is what drew me and made my decision to bless him with his gifts, but it was not my decision alone. Young Jack is an elemental, an Ice Elf as requested by Mother Nature. This makes him unlike most spirits wandering the world. Elementals have a different energy, they draw their power from their element, in Jack's case winter and snow, and can survive near large bodies of cool to cold water that he can manipulate. He has never needed Believers to sustain him only to give him tangible form in the mortal world. When Pitch gifted him with Believers, no matter his intentions at the time, he changed Jack's energy base. As you know, his powers increased drastically nearly putting Earth and its people in peril but it also changed physical structure. You've seen him change forms, it takes a lot of energy to maintain and is why he uses it in short bursts. To you and I he doesn't look any different unless in his other form but to other elementals and creatures not of this realm he is a shining light, a power source unlike any other. Their drawn to him, to his innocence and purity. They want to consume him, make his light their own. Just as they did Nightlight many centuries ago. It is why I keep Nightlight with me as much as possible. There was a soft laugh in his words.

"I don't understand, Manny," said North, more confused now than ever. "What does this have to do with Pitch?"

Bunny scratched the back of his neck trying to remember what had happened to the child like Guardian who protected MiM. There was a nagging feeling in the back of his neck. Pitch had captured Nightlight and the children of Santoff Claussen and threatened to change them to Fearlings but he was particularly interested in the Guardian of Light. It had been Nightlight who sealed Pitch away the first time...and himself in the process. Energy...Nightlight was pure light given a child's form.

Yes, Aster, like Nightlight, Jack is now the physical form of winter's of energy. A power that once was the sole property of Old Man Winter. He does not merely control the elements of winter, he is one with them. Sadly that also has its draw backs. To creatures like the Fearlings Jack does not appear as a young child. they do not see physical forms as we do. He is energy and power. Physical age has impact on them for they can understand it. Before the increase in power he was just another wayward spirit, they could care less but now...

"They're attracted to him," Bunny finished, eyes wide in understanding.

North's brows climbed into his hairline in surprise. "And Pitch?"

He is their one tie to the physical realm. He may appear to be their master but in truth they rule his actions. They want Jack's light there for Pitch wants Jack. He has been alone many years. Far longer than any sane person can handle.

"But Pitch knows Jack's a child," Toothiana objected, staring up in the sky with pleading violet eyes. "He wouldn't..."

Mentally Pitch knows and if he were in his right mind he wouldn't think twice about sending the boy on his way after a torturing him just to get to you, but he sees only what the Fearlings allow. He wishes an equal to rule by his side, the Fearlings are giving him that and themselves a new source of power.

North was sorely confused. He didn't want to take into consideration what MiM was implying. Pitch was a demented, cruel monster but as far as he knew the Nightmare King had never forced himself onto a child.

MiM sighed in his mind, as if trying to explain the situation to a child. To Pitch Jack is not a child, he is energy. Energy to be consumed and mastered and made his. He can no more tell the difference between your age and Jack's and that makes him all the more dangerous. Appearances mean nothing right now. Even if Pitch could still see Jack's physical age it would not matter. If he is not stopped soon the Fearlings will ensure that he takes Jack in every sense of the word and make him theirs. Please hurry. Jack can only fight for so long before his light is consumed. If that happens there will be no saving him and we will lose him as we did Kozmotis.

With that last plea the moon moved out of view and the great hall became quiet.

"You don't honestly think Pitch would go that far, do you?" Tooth asked, staring at her fellow Guardians.

Sandy remained silent, his little face deep in thought. North looked far older than his years, his face ashen by the mere thought of something so horrible befalling his young charge. Bunny's hind leg came up to scratch the back of one ear. "Well, no time for dragging our feet. If this is primarily the Fearlings doing than we might have a little time left," he said suddenly before straightening to his full height. "Them blighters like to play with their food and Pitch isn't gonna miss that. My guess, the Nightmares be staying close to home today."

North raised a questioning brow. "And..." A smile lit his face. "We find the largest concentration of Nightmares."

"Aye, mate," Bunny agreed. "Then we burst in and get our boy out."

Sandy was beaming at the thought. He threw up a bunch symbols over his head.

"You and me search?" Tooth deciphered quickly. "Deal, I'll gather the troops." She flew to North quickly, wrapping her arms around his neck in a tight hug. "Don't worry, Nick. We'll get Jack back before..." she let her words fade, unable to say more. Together with Sandy, she took to the air, flying through the opening above the Glob of Belief and taking off to Tooth Palace to gather all available mini fairies.

Bunny placed a paw on North's shoulder. "We find, mate. If what Manny says is true Pitch won't hurt him." At least Bunny hoped, but even as he thought it he starting forming a plan, something that would ensure no other spirit tried to abuse the winter spirit again. It was risky and the others might not approve but he had to do something to protect the child.

. . .

"Please, no more," Jack panted as Pitch lay him back on the bed. He was exhausted, covered sweat and shivering uncontrollably. His body ached in a weird pleasant way that frightened him more than any beating could because his body screamed for more even as his mind fought for control. His hands were fisted in Pitch's robes and no matter how much his brain said to let go and push the older spirit away his hands refused to listen. His eyes met Pitch's pleadingly. "Please, just let me go. I..I won't tell the others."

Pitch stroked his hair, leaning over him far too close, but that may only be because Jack was clinging to him. "Shh...you don't think any of them have looked at you the way I do? That none of them wished to touch you as I do?"

"N..no."

"Oh, so innocent." His lips brushed against Jack's temple, smiling when warm skin slowly began cool. He ran his fingers through damp snowy hair. "You preformed so beautifully. I haven't seen my Fearlings so happy before." He kissed the side of Jack's mouth. "Your pleas and cries were like music."

"Stop...no more," Jack begged. He jumped as Pitch stroked his over sensitive skin and tried to jerk out from under him but he was pinned by the Nightmare King's weight. He turned his face away, squeezing his eyes shut. "Ah!"

Pitch's teeth dug into his neck, drawing blood and making the youth jerk his head. "Don't turn away from me, boy," Pitch growled, glaring down at him for a moment, his sight momentarily losing focus on the body of energy beneath him to the child spirit then back. He kissed and suckled the bite, moving his lips to the small adams apple bobbing up and down with each panicked breath Jack took.

Jack gasped, throwing his head back at the odd sensation. Pitch's body completely covered him, his long cloak covering them like a blanket. His mind swam in the strange pleasure. Pitch's chest pinned Jack's hands between their bodies where he still clung to the dark spirit's robes. Jack felt dizzy with each caress and kiss. His body demanding more, wanting something he wasn't quite sure of but he could no longer fight it. Turning his head toward Pitch he offered his lips.

Pitch paused, a genuine smile brightening his face at such wonderful offer. He brushed his lips against Jack's, lightly at first to see if the boy would pull away. When Jack didn't he moved in, kissing with gentle passion now that he didn't need to force himself on the smaller male anymore. He raised his body just enough to pull Jack's hands out from between their bodies and let them wrap around his neck instead. The youth was moving, trying to rub against something, still not quite understanding what he needed. Pitch slipped between his legs, still fully clothed, and pressed his groin against Jack's.

Gasping, Jack broke away from the kiss at stared at Pitch in fear and sudden need. Pitch only smirked at him and pressed against him more firmly causing him to gasp again.

"It should be a crime to turn someone so young into an immortal," Pitch breathed, his lips ghosting against Jack's jaw. "To be centuries old and never able to grow up. To never know what it's like to fall in love and take a mate. You'll never truly appreciate what I'm about to give you." He pushed their groins together against, slowly dry humping him. By Jack's gasps and moans he knew the youth liked it and he chuckled. No one would ever touch this light like he would. He would make Jack his and then neither would be alone ever again.

"P-Pitch!" Jack cried, confusion and need in his voice.

"So sensitive," Pitch mused. He slid down the small body, kiss the lightly tone chest, paying special attention on the light dusky nipples that the Fearlings had tormented until the were pebble hard. He suckled one as he twisted the other, loving the cries coming from Jack. Soon, soon Jack would be his. His free hand moved down, slipping into Jack's slacks to squeeze the his rear. Jack bucked beneath him and Pitch couldn't hold back a chuckle as he switched nipples.

"Ahh..ahh..stop..no!" Jack cried as Pitch's fingers teased his rear. He tried wiggling away but Pitch grabbed his hair, yanking his head back as he continued kissing and licking his way down Jack's body until he reached the hem of his pants where he stopped and slid back up to lay next to Jack. Pulling his hand out he returned to pinching one nipple as he gazed into those pleading crystalline orbs. Jack held Pitch's wrist that pulled on his hair.

"Why, might I ask, are you fighting?" Pitch all but growled. "Did my Fearlings not please you? Have I not pleased you?" He ran a hand over the tent in Jack's pants. "I'm sure you're rather uncomfortable by now and those pants must be sticky. You've come a good dozen times."

"I don't want this," Jack pleaded. "Please...please stop." He shook with such fear that Pitch grinned, flashing sharp teeth as he gripped the tent and gave it a squeeze causing the boy to cry out,

"I beg to differ," he taunted, massaging the abused area. "You can keep fighting, Frost, but I'm only listening to your body." He leaned in real close, his lips against the shell of Jack's ear. "And it's just begging to be fucked. No I can be gentle or pound into you until you can't even speak anymore."

Jack's eyes widened in shock.

Pitch's grin turn into a large terrifying smile. "And then I'll let my Fearlings have their way with you. They're won't be nearly as gentle as me, even when I pound that sweet tight little ass of yours." He ran a finger over Jack's bottom lip. "Now tell me...what would you prefer? And don't think for a minute the Guardians will save you. By the time they find their way here you'll already be mine."

Jack's eyes only grew wider as the Fearlings gathered around them, answering to Pitch's threat. They were no longer harmless looking shadows of men but something far more threatening. His stomach noted in fear but his voice refused to work, to give Pitch his answer.

The Nightmare King waited only a moment longer before he gave a curt nod. "Perhaps we should play some more."

"No!" Jack squeaked but it was too late. The shadows swarmed him and his body against was ravaged by a fiery passion he didn't understand. This time though, Pitch wasn't just an observer but a full participant, directing the dark spirits as they consumed his body. All Jack could do was scream, whether in pleasure or pain he did not know, until his voice was hoarse and he felt as if he was falling into a deep dark hole.

 

________________________________________  
Chapter 10: Chapter 10   
________________________________________

 

The boy was glowing, simply glowing. It wasn't due to sexual bless or neediness as Pitch would have hoped. No, it was the fight to contain his power and not let it unleash as it had months. He fought for control even when he was on the edge of losing himself. And the fear, oh the fear was so intoxicating that the Nightmare King was certain he would never have to torment another child again. He felt drunk just lying next to Jack. And to think, all he had done was touch the boy, bringing him to completion a number of with such simply touches. A part of him knew the boy was touch starved but never in his wildest dreams did he think that he, Pitch Black, would be the one to bring such pleasure - forced or not - to Jack Frost.

Dragging his fingers up and down the youth's arm he debated his next move. He wanted to make Jack his, his arousal so hard that it was hard to think of anything else, yet he didn't move forward, only stared at those beautiful crystal blue eyes, his fingers dancing along cool skin. Jack didn't object or move away. He didn't bat away Pitch's hand or say a word, he just stared at Pitch, a glimmer of defiance still in his eyes. The Fearlings had zapped all his strength, leaving tittering between consciousness and sleep. Never had Pitch seen something so lovely.

Wrapping an arm around Jack's slim waist he pulled the youth against his bare chest and began stroking his pure white hair. "I won't wait for much longer, Jack," he whispered in a husky voice. "A man can only hold out for so long."

The boy glared at him but said nothing, his voice raw from screaming. It made Pitch smile lovingly as he stroked the youth's throat. Jack screamed so beautifully. He was sure he could make him scream more. The moment he took Jack's innocence the boy would scream, first in pain then in sweet ecstasy. His mouth watered at the thought and he leaned forward to claim Jack's lips once more. Despite's his defiance the boy returned the kiss, a little clumsily at first but with growing passion as his defenses finally fell and he melted into Pitch.

Pitch chuckled, his voice low and seductive. "Needy, aren't we? Hmm...I can get use to this," he hummed when they broke for breath. His hand trailed down the youth's back. "I can teach you so much. The pleasure you've felt is only the tip of what I can bring you."

Jack's breathe hitch when Pitch grasped his rear and squeezed. He clung to Pitch's shoulders as he squeezed his eyes shut, obviously fighting with himself, his muscles tightening in a delightful manner before he relaxed. He panted against Pitch's toned grey chest before looking up and tentatively kissed the older spirit's chin making Pitch smile more. This was so much better than forcing himself on the winter spirit. There was still so much fear, and oh was it ever delicious but this...this was the best high he ever had. Better than any drug humans could produce.

He rolled onto his back, pulling Jack onto his belly so that he was above him. Jack's eyes grew wide for a second at the new position. Until now Pitch was always above him, alway dominating him. He seemed completely lost as he stared down at him. Smilingly reassuringly, Pitch carefully pulled Jack's head down until his lips were at his right nipple. Hesitating only a moment, Jack took the offered nipple between his lips and began to suckle like a hungry babe. Pitch moaned in delight at the feel of that cold mouth on him, his arousal growing painful as pleasure shot straight from his nipple to his groin. He hugged Jack tightly to him, imagining that delectable mouth on more sensual areas.

"Harder," he instructed and groaned when the suction increased to barely tolerable. "Mhmm...yes, Jack, that's a good boy. Just like that."

Having someone pay attention to his needs for the first time in longer than he cared to remember, nearly sent Pitch over the edge. Just as it felt of if it was too much he yanked Jack away from his aching nipple and brought him back up for a crushing kiss, shoving his tongue deep into the youth's mouth to feel and taste every inch of his coolness, loving the taste of icy peppermint. Jack was shocked and struggled for a moment before again making himself relax and returning the kiss.

"I've got better uses for that mouth," he announced, finally ready to get down to business. He sat up, keeping Jack straddled on his lap and letting him feel his hardness. Whether the boy understood what was about to happen on not, Pitch no longer cared. He couldn't wait any longer. His desire was painfully hard. He slid his hands inside the back of Jack's pants, caressing the cool skin of his rear. Jack began to shake. "Shh..." Pitch cooed in his ear. "It'll only hurt for a few minutes."

He began pushing down the pants, filling the cool stickiness of spunk from Jack's previous orgasms. The youth buried his face against Pitch's shoulder as his fingers circled his entrance only to have his hand pull away as a Nightmare materialized in the room.

"What is it?" Pitch snarled, hugging Jack tightly against him. The horse like creature nayyed angrily, its hoofs pounding on the ground. "They here? Destroy them! Do away with them! I will not have any interference!"

Jack blinked, feeling as if he were deep in a trance. "Guardians..?" he whispered, trying to drag himself out of the darkness that seemed to cloud his vision. "North?" He pushed away from Pitch, trying to get some distance between them only to have Pitch fist his hair and hold him still in his lap.

"No!" he snapped, pushing Jack's pants lower, his penis a throbbing pain that demanded attention. "They will not take what's rightfully mine."

Defiance rang through Jack's body, along with renewed strength. He pushed against Pitch, fighting for freedom even as Pitch tried to lower him on his aching member. Enraged, Pitch threw him back on the bed and climbed between his legs. The pants were far enough down to let him get what he wanted. There was no time to prep the boy and it would hurt, he had no illusions about that, but he needed this so bad he wasn't sure which would hurt more. He positioned himself, his hands holding down Jack's wrists on either side of his head. The boy thrashed underneath him, more wild than he had been the first time. He wasn't expecting Jack the kick him in the gut, just missing his erection or the sudden drop in temperature. Pitch grunted in pain but held fast as he summoned more Fearlings to help subdue the boy. Another particularly hard kick to the bladder made Pitch let go of one wrist to hold his side. It was the wrong move. Jack swung and delivered a solid right hook to his jaw. Enraged, Pitch grabbed his throat, hauling him up until they were on their knees. Jack grabbed his wrist, trying to break his hold as the Nightmare King began to squeeze.

"I will do whatever is necessary to make you mind," Pitch growled, his face an inch from Jack's. "If you force me I will turn you into a Fearling. Is that what you want? You will be have no self will, just my puppet, and I will do what I want with your body."

"Let me go," Jack grounded out, struggling to free himself.

Pitch's grip tightened causing Jack to wince as his air supply was cut off. "You're leaving me little choice, Jack."

Placing his free hand on Jack's chest he pour magic into him. A Fearling came at his call, wrapping itself around the youth, slowly moving up to his face. Jack's eyes widened but the Fearling kept him from struggling. He placed his hands, which had yet to be confined, against Pitch's chest causing the Nightmare King to pause and loosen his grip on his throat. Taking a deep breath Jack sent winter magic straight into Pitch. He drove it deep into the older spirit, letting it spread throughout his body, searching for something that Jack didn't understand, as if his magic had a life of its own.

With a shocked gasp, Pitch let Jack go and staggered away from Jack, his eyes wide. There was fear in his eyes and something else...something even more frightening than his earlier lust. Jack pushed himself against the headboard as he struggled to fix his pants, taking some solstice when he had them buckled. Memories that weren't his own flashed before his eyes causing him to panic as he tried to make sense of them. Pitch...not as he is now but from a long time ago. Kozmotis Pitchiner, the memory provided, was a military commander guarding over incarcerated Fearlings. The cry of a little girl, his daughter, scared and calling for help. Being overwhelmed by Fearlings, torn apart, humanity ripped away. Waking as something new, dark. Jack grabbed his head, his fingers knotting in his hair as he fought to push the images out. Panic, fear, hate. So much hate. Hate for Lunanoff.

"Stay with him," he heard Pitch instructed the Fearling, his voice shaky and unsure.

Jack gazed up long enough to see Pitch had redressed before vanishing into the shadows. He barely noted the change in the Dark Lord's skin, the almost human look in his eyes. His gaze fell to the Fearlings inching toward him. He pulled his knees to his chest as the strange memories kept playing in the back of his mind. He sent a wave of winter magic at them, hoping to scare them away. It only gave them pause before they continued forward, an unspoken determination in their movement.

. . .

What's wrong with me? Kozmotis asked himself, a hand holding the side of his head. Why was he looking over a half naked child? Why was he commanding the shadows? His thoughts were confusing, not his own. His head hurt. Jack...Jack Frost. That was the boy's name. Why..? The last thing he remembered was trying to get to Seraphina. The Fearlings had her..but how..?

Don't think about her,dark voices whispered in his mind as shadows rush to meet him. We are here. We are strong.

"No..." Kozmostis whispered. "No..leave me alone."

"Not this time," a voice boomed, slamming him into the wall.

His head struck the rocky wall. The pain shocked him and for a moment the voices fled. He blinked past the pain to stare up at a large man in a deep red and black coat and matching hat, a murderous look on his face. Nicholas St. North, one of the voices provided. Our enemy. He fought to clear his head but the darkness was already pushing its way back into his mind, clouding his thoughts.

"Where is he?" North demanded, a sword at his throat and a promise of a great deal of pain should he not give the desired answer.

But the answer wasn't there. He had walked through a shadow and appeared here. His head hurt as he tried to think.

"Answer me!" The voice was worthy of a commander, a soldier of great power and Kozmotis could appreciate it. He had to be one of part of the Lunanoffs' military.

"Lower your weapon, soldier," he said firmly, wincing when the blade dug into his throat instead.

"North, wait," a Pooka said from behind, a paw suddenly on North's arm. Now this one looked like a soldier, even if his attire was not that of the Pooka army. "Something's off." He sniffed at Kozmotis once the blade was pulled back a bit, invading his space. His brows creased. "Pitchiner?"

"Do I know you?" he asked even as the name E. Aster Bunnymund, last of the Pookas was provided by the voices. Last? he asked

The Pooka studied him for a moment, taken in his skin colour and eyes. "General," he said, the word sounding foreign to him. "Jack Frost, where is he?"

North raised a questioning brow at Bunnymund.

Darkness poked at Kozmotis's mind, the whispering voices growing louder, more demanding as dark thoughts began pushing their way in. He groaned, grabbing his head. "I..don't know," he muttered, feeling the familiar darkness beginning to consume him.

"Pitchiner...Kozmotis, you need to listen to me, mate. Where is the boy?" Bunnymund said more firmly, grabbing his arm. "I can't smell him. Wherever y...the Fearlings took him it was a direct teleportation."

"Uhh..." He gestured down a corridor, following the line of magic he felt that somehow tied him to the child. "There, down that corridor...five doors down."

No! the voices yelled, almost causing him to collapse. He is ours, you promised him to us! He clenched his head. "Stop!" he yelled, his knees almost buckling only to be shoved harder into the wall by North. He cracked his eyes open, looking pleadingly at the large man then to Bunny. "Hurry, before they take him. There's not much time."

The Pooka nodded. "Sandy, come with me. North, you and Tooth got this?"

"Aye, get our boy," North said, his voice gruff and eyes fixed solely on Pitch as the man struggled with his inner demons.

It was strange seeing Pitch like this. It was almost as if he really was Kozmotis Pitchiner again. Whatever jack did to cause this must have been powerful. Hopefully it was permenant, but somehow Bunny doubted they would be that lucky. To have Pitchiner back...Mother Nature would be ecstatic for sure.

Leaving those thoughts behind he hurried in the direction he indicated, hoping to get to Jack before the Fearlings. Finding the door was easy enough. It wasn't a normal door just a shadowy portal. Glancing at Sandy, silently asking if he was ready, he passed through into a startling snow and ice covered room. Jack was pressed against a wall, standing on his tip toes on the headboard of a massive bed, sending wave upon wave of winter magic at Fearlings yet having no effect on the shadow creatures. Instantly Sandy called upon his golden sand whips and began working his way through them, scaring them away from the frost child as Bunny leapt over them and onto the bed.

For several long seconds Jack stayed pinned to the wall, his eyes wide and looking past Bunny to the Fearlings Sandy was battling, fear written on his youthful face. It was that fear and power that was calling to the Fearlings and they kept reaching for him.

"Snowflake," Bunny said gently, cupping his cheek and drawing his attention away from the dark creatures. He gently turned his face until their eyes met. "Look at me, mate. They can't hurt you. Just look at me."

He did. His breathing calmed as he stared at his friend. "Bunny?"

"It's me, Snowflake."

A huge, grateful smile lit his face and he flew into Bunny's arms, hugging him tightly. A sob tore from his throat.

"Shh..shh... I've got you." He knelt on the bed with the boy in his arms. His nose went to Jack's hair, sniffing. "I've got you." He began sniffing every inch of him, pausing just above his groin then back up, not completely satisfied.

"Bunny?" Jack asked, a little scared by the treatment after what had happened with Pitch no more than a few minutes ago.

"It's okay, just making sure," the Pooka assured, burying his nose in Jack's neck.

"What are you doing?"

"Scenting you," he explained. "If you're covered in my scent they might back away." His tongue darted out, licking over the marks Pitch had made, before biting down hard, his saliva covering the Nightmare King's scent. Jack gave a cry of pain, trying to pull away. He pulled Jack to him, pressing him to his fury chest as he rested his chin against Jack's head. There was a howl of outrage from the Fearlings before they retreated.

"How did you know that would work?" Jack asked confused. He rested against Bunny, happy to be held by a love one.

"I didn't but considering they were trying to make you Pitch's mate I was pretty sure they wouldn't take too kindly to someone marking you first."

"Marking me? As in..." He pushed away from Bunny, his eyes like saucers as he stared up Bunny. "Did you just mark me as your mate? But all you did was bite me. Pitch...he..." His voice faltered.

"I know. I can smell it. Thankfully he's not a Pooka. It takes more than a little foreplay to be a mated couple." He laughed at Jack's distressed look as he hugged his closer. "Don't worry, Snowflake, your virginity is safe with me."

"Bunny!" Jack whined, burying his face in the Pooka's fur. "Just shut up."

Bunny shot Sandy a grin. "Told ya he'd take it well." The little dreamweaver laughed silently, sending his friend a thumbs up as the last of the Fearlings retreated. Bunny buried his nose in Jack's hair, enjoying the scent of sweat and other things, all specifically Jack's. There was also the scent of Pitch but it was faint, not nearly as dominating as Jack's. Strange how he never noticed it before. He wrapped himself around the boy, his mate and a terrifying thought occurred to him. "Shit...North's gonna kill me."

Sandy, being his unhelpful self just laughed at him. Bunny glared at him. There hadn't been time to explain the details of his plan to the others. Neither North or Tooth were in any mood to listen, just find Jack. Only Sandy seemed able to focus on other things. Hopefully the two over protective Guardians would be willing to listen. After all he did it for the greater good.

Sighing, he picked up Jack, not surprised that the boy clung to him, his slim legs wrapped tightly around his waist and arms locked around his neck. Thankfully, he weighed next to nothing and it was easy to carry him in such a position. Sandy floated next to them, affectionately rubbing Jack's back, a sad smile on his face as he looked at the bruises and bite marks and Bunny felt a pang of guilt for adding the his injuries.

He rubbed his cheek against Jack's. "Everything's gonna to be okay, Jackie," he promised, as if reassuring a small child, which in that moment it felt like. He seemed so small in his arms, almost weightless. "Everything's gonna be just fine." As long as Pappa North don't kill me for this, he reminded himself. But staring down at the small body in his arms he didn't care. He'd done the right thing. The Fearlings would think twice before going near a Pooka's mate and Pitch wouldn't dare. North may not be happy about his method but at least Jack was safe.

 

________________________________________  
Chapter 11: Chapter 11   
________________________________________

The howling filled the large underground world, sending chills down Bunnymund spine as he carefully carried Jack back to the others. Sandy stayed by their side, his whips moving in protective swirling patterns around them. Nonetheless Bunny held Jack's small form tightly to him, one arm under his rear, the other around his back and hand protectively on the back of his head, holding him like a small child. Although he was light, insanely so, holding him like this had become difficult once Sandy had put him under. It was better this way, as far as Bunny was concerned. Even if Pitch didn't rape him - that MiM for that - they had been hot and heavy countless times. Jack reeked of semen, mostly his but also Pitch. His pants were ruined. It was unlikely that the stains would ever come out. For now the boy slept peacefully in his arms, his arms tuck between Bunny's neck and collar bone and a happy dream dancing just above his head.

Very little had changed in the short time he and Sandy were gone. North still had Pitch pinned to the wall, his sword threateningly at his throat and Toothiana anxiously hovering at his side. But the tension was worse. It didn't take a genius to see the Pitchiner was losing his battle with the Fearlings and was quickly reverting back to Pitch Black. Whatever Jack had done to cause the change wasn't permanent. Now Pitch was trying to regain control of his minions as he glared daggers at North, not yet noticing them.

"North," Bunny called, coming up behind his friend. "Need your coat, mate."

The large Russian's eyes narrowed as he glanced over his shoulder at the Pooka. "Coat? What you need...oh!" His eyes widened at the sight of Jack's back, easily seeing the scratches and bruises even in the dim lighting. His eyes became murderous as he glared at Pitch. "What have you done?"

Pitch looked past him, his own eyes glowing bright with rage, no trace of Kozmotis Pitchiner left. "Get your sinking paws off my property, rabbit," he ordered, pushing against North, only succeeding in having the blade bit his skin. "Frost is mine!"

Not moving the blade from his enemy's throat, North carefully shrugged his coat off one arm, switched sword hands then let it fall off the other. Tooth caught it and brought it to Bunny.

"Lay it out, sheila," Bunny instructed, crouching down. He gently lay Jack on the large fur coat then wrapped it around him.

Tooth gasped at the sight of Jack's front, the hickies and bite mark that adorned his neck, chest and belly. Scratches and bruises spotted his milky white skin, right down to the hem of his slacks. Her hands went to her mouth before rage filled her. She blew back the Pitch, her saber in hand, ready to deliver the killing blow but Sandy caught her, shaking his head.

"What have you done?" Pitch asked, his amber eyes staring at Jack in confusion as Bunny covered him up. "No, it's impossible...you couldn't..."

"I did," Bunny stated, hauling the small body back into his arm bridal style, only the snowy whiteness of his hair and bare feet showing under the huge fur coat. Jack's head rested against his chest and Bunny placed his chin possessively against it as he glared back at the Nightmare King.

"NO! He's mine!"

Bunny kept calm. "Not anymore, mate."

Pitch went to lunged at him, only to North smash him against the wall again. With a switch move he traded his sword for a long dagger and buried it deep into the Nightmare King's shoulder and through to the rock wall. Pitch howled in agony, echoed by his Fearlings and Nightmares. North face got dangerous close to Pitch's. "You will stay away from my son. You will not harm my family. Is this understood?"

The dark spirit glared at him through the pain. "I will have what is rightfully mine. Ah!"

Another dagger was buried into his opposite shoulder. "Do we have an understanding?" North repeated, his voice dangerously low. "Or the next one will go where not even you can heal."

Pitch's face became a pale shade of grey. his eyes squeezed shut for a moment before he snorted. "Fine! The brat's more trouble than he's worth." A fist to his face made him cry out. He would have fallen were he not held up by the blades, he could barely raise a hand to cradle his jaw. "You will pay for that, North. I will haunt his dreams, tear his soul to shreds and make you watch." A second punch to the face had him spitting out a tooth, much to the Tooth Fairy's glee.

"Stay down," Bunny warned but Pitch was beyond listening.

"His screams will haunt your every waking moment," the Boogeyman panted. "I will not rest until-" The third strike knocked him unconscious and he slumped against the wall.

Bunny sighed but he couldn't feel pity for the Nightmare King. Had he not been holding Jack he might have done the same. It just surprised him how far North had taken it. "Feel better, mate?" he asked his friend.

North retrieved his daggers, letting Pitch's limp body fall to the ground. "No," he said, his voice still filled with anger but also a hint of sadness. He strolled over to Bunny, carefully uncovering Jack's face to peer down at the child that as far as he was concerned was his son. His frown grew at the sight of his neck but he resisted the urge to touch him, noting the difference in one of the marks. He looked at Bunny, his eyes questioning as the Pooka's chin almost dug into the boy's head, a small growl resonating from deep in his throat. North stepped back, his eyes suddenly wide. "No..."

Bunny shook his head. "Sorry," he murmured. "I..."

Tooth flew up to them, noting the marks on Jack's neck with wide eyes. She kept her distance, turning to North instead. "North...we'll figure this out later. We should go home. Jack needs a bath and clean clothes. He needs to be some place safe. Phil should have the new wards up by now," she said, soothing touching his face to make him keep eye contact with her. "He's safe with Bunny. Safe." She repeated the last word, several times to him when he didn't seem to understand. Finally his large hand covered hers and he turned over, kissing her knuckles.

"Yes, of course you're right, Toothy," he agreed.

With Sandy covering their back and North taking the lead they headed for the sleigh and Santoff Claussen.

. . .

"You did what?" North demanded, voice a bellow loud enough to shake the entire fortress, or so Bunny thought as his ears pressed against his head. "Of all the hair brain, idiotic, foolish plans I've ever heard that takes the cake. You know better than anyone what these actions will cost!" The large man paced in front of him, his hands and arms swinging with every word. He gripped his hair, hit the wall, doing everything in his power to not swing at his long time friend. "What were you thinking?"

"I.." Bunny tried for the fourth time only to have North forge on.

"A mate? Jack is too young. No! No...I will not allow it," he fumed, not bothering to look at Bunny as he kept his frantic pace. "I not consciously condone this. There must be another way."

Rubbing his head Bunny tried again. "North."

"How could you think-"

"Nicholas!"

"What?"

"Stop." He took a deep breath as he gazed at Jack's sleeping form on the sofa. "First, the anka'bitter's sleeping. Second, I didn't have much choice. Manny said the Fearlings were attracted to his light and power. They were swarming him, I just masked it. Now rather than attracting the Fearlings he repeals them."

"And this is good how?"

Bunny rubbed his forehead. Some days talking to North was like talking to a small child. Sure he loved them but it was easy to get frustrated when they wouldn't listen. "Ever wonder why Pitch destroyed my people and never made any into Fearlings?" When North looked utterly stumped he sighed. "Mate, it's really not that hard. Pookas are every similar to Spring spirits, it's why Manny named me the Easter spirit. I'm not an elemental like Jack, but there are elements of nature I can control, like certain plant life, not as much as when I first came to this planet but still enough to be confused with elementals."

North pressed four fingers against his temple and massaged it. "Aster, please get to point."

"What I'm saying is my people...I produce a similar light to Jack, by marking him as mine I mask his light with my own." He fumbling for his next words. It had been so long since he had a mate and never before one that was not his species. It was hard to bring to words what he wanted to say. "The best I can explain it is that the Fearlings won't be able to sense him...even if he was standing right in front of them. All they'll see is two of me."

"Yes, yes, I understand all that," North grumbled, waving the explanation away. "What about mating season? Or the fact none of us can touch him without you growling at us? Marking a potential mate is a dangerous thing if you don't follow through...and Jack is too young for you to..to mate with!" He threw up his hands before turning and learning his large frame against the bannister.

"He's over 300 years old," Bunny reminded him.

"With the body of a child!" North snapped. He sighed, his shoulders slumping in defeat. "He'll always be a child, Aster. Nothing any of us do with change that."

"Exactly."

"What?"

He leaned against the bannister next to North and looked up at the big man. "Don't you think I took that under consideration? Jack is a child. Physically he's a young teenager. In some human cultures - not that I agree with them - he would be considered a man, sent off to war or some nonsense even if he's too small to carry a weapon. He would be married off and expected to produce heirs before he's even twenty. I'm not expecting anything like that." His gaze wandered to his young mate's sleeping form. "I would never hurt him, North, I promise you that. All I want is to protect him...even if it's from me. I'll go into hibernation during mating season, as I've done in the past. Sandy can put me under for the entire six months if need be. And I'll bite my tongue whenever anyone touches him. I won't make him do anything he doesn't want. It's better than letting Pitch..." A small growl escaped him as two elves climbed on the sofa next to Jack, their curious and worry gazes on the child's sleeping face. "Get away from him you ratbags," he snapped. He caught himself and looked up at North's amused face apologetically. "I'll work on it."

North smiled sadly and patted Bunny on the shoulder as he turned to watch the elves scurry away. "Sadly, Aster, I know you and your temper. You have started something you must eventually finish...with the boy's consent. Tooth will not be able to handle not hugging him for much longer, that is why she left to help her fairies. It breaks her heart to see him so hurt and unable to comfort him. Sandy too."

"I know. I'll make it up to them."

The sound of Jack's muffled groaned caught his attention. Leaving North he bounded over to Jack.

North sighed, not really sure what to do. Bunny was his friend. They'd known each other for centuries yet the Pooka was far older than he appeared. He wanted to trust the Pooka with Jack's safety and under normal circumstances he would but making Jack his mate was dangerous business. He didn't pretend to understand Bunny's culture or past, he was the last of a race that was wiped out long before North was born, but he knew animals and animals were often possessive, notorious creatures, especially in times of great stress or worse, when in heat. North feared for both his friends and what this could mean for them. Yet, given the situation he supposed the Pooka did do the only thing he could. Smiling softly he watched as Bunny fussed over Jack, pestering the boy to take a shower and get the stink of Pitch off him, something the boy agreed too whole-heartedly. Perhaps this could work out but he still didn't see how. It was hard to look at Jack as anything other than a child, light or no light. Whatever the Fearlings saw in him he could not. Jack Frost was just a boy, a talented fighter but a child nonetheless and no amount of persuasion was going to change that.

________________________________________  
Chapter 12: Chapter 12   
________________________________________

 

Two weeks. It had been two weeks since Bunny had left Santoff Claussen to tend to the Warren. Two weeks since North had last seen Jack laugh or play. Two weeks since the Spirit of Winter had spread snow to the world. It was now January and the Northern hemisphere that should be a winter wonderland was having an Indian Summer, temperatures far warmer than they should be. North had tried everything to lure the boy out of his shell. He tried talking to him, asking if he wished to talk about what had happened with Pitch although the evidence, now merely yellow blemishes, still marred his creamy white skin. He'd given the boy a few toys and games to play, any thing that might bring Jack back from this all consuming depression. But nothing worked. Every day he seemed to get worse. He cried at night, thrashing in his sleep and nothing Sandy did could help. Sadly it wasn't nightmares tormenting the young spirit but memories, something Sandy could not fix.

North found himself in the role of protector again to Jack, holding him in his sleep, offering what comfort he could while he silently cursed himself for sending Bunny away. He had hoped that the distance would give Jack time to deal with what had happened to him and perhaps delay what he knew was unavoidable, their mating. Oddly it was Jack who was more upset about the Pooka's departure than Bunny being forced to leave. But after two days Jack stopped asking for Bunny and had taken to hiding in his room or the library, refusing ti acknowledge the outside world. It made little sense to North, especially from one as outgoing as Jack and as days passed his fear of the worse grew. He had no choice, Jack needed his mate whether he realized it or not.

"I have done everything I can think of," he explained to Bunnymund when he arrived late one afternoon. "I have cooked his favourite foods, given him his favourite books, toys, games, you name it. I have sat with him almost every hour of every day. He barely speaks, refuses to eat. I do not know what to do, my friend. He has retreated from everyone. Even Manny is concerned."

"Post dramatic stress syndrome," Bunny said, studying one of his freshly painted eggs. "I warned that this might happen. No matter how much you coddle him he's not just going to suddenly be okay. It takes time and you need to give him space. Let him come to you."

"Yes, yes. I remind him I'm there for him all the time."

Bunny rolled his eyes in irritation. "You mean you coddle him and expect everything to be peachy. This is Jack Frost we're talking 'bout, mate. He doesn't do codling. He needs space."

"I've tried that," North insisted, looking offended. He sighed. "No, you're right. There is always someone with him. I fear Pitch might try again." The answering snort surprised him.

"Pitch won't try anything," he promised, stashing the egg away in his harness. "He won't go anywhere near Jack."

Sighing, North paused just outside Jack's door, he eyed the handle as if it were some deadly weapon about to snap at him should he touch it. "I was wrong, Aster," he said softly. "I shouldn't have pushed you away."

Bunny blinked, grinning widely. "I'm sorry, mate, did you just say you were wrong?"

With a roll of his eyes North couldn't help the small the tugged at his lips. "Yes, E. Aster Bunnymund, I was wrong. I should never have pushed you away. I'm not sure but Manny thinks you imprinted on him."

"Imprinted," Bunny snorted. "Figures." At North's raised brows he shrugged. "This has been different than before and Jack's...not a Pooka so it's possible. Explains why I've been itching to get back here so bad. Flipping worse than being in heat. All I've been thinking the last two weeks is burying my mussel in his... Damn." He scratched the back of his neck. "That didn't come out right."

"Better than some of the things Jack says in his sleep," North sighed, folding his arms across his massive chest. "Bunny, I hate to say this but Jack needs you. You've been like brothers for years and now...whatever this becomes I will support it."

"You sure?"

"No," he said honestly. "But I will try."

"Good enough." He smiled at North as he reached for the door. "Don't worry, Nick, I'll straighten our boy out. By tomorrow he'll be his usual rambunctious, annoying self and the kids'll get the biggest snow day of the year."

Laughing, North slapped Bunny on the back. "I'll keep you at your word, my friend. I must get to work. Good luck." He hurried down the corridor toward his office, a spring in his step. Bunny chalked it up to the Guardian of Wonder finally being able to get some work done and pointedly ignoring what might happen between Jack and Bunny.

Taking a deep breath Bunny knocked on the wooden door, decorated with a simple silver snowflake. He waited a few moments but when no one answered he opened the door and peeked in. Jack was laying curled up on his window seat, an arm hanging over the ledge, directly over a fallen novel. Bunny froze at the sight, his protective instincts kicking in as he sniffed the air. No seemed out of the ordinary. No Pitch or Fearlings, nothing even remotely threatening which meant Jack was simply sleeping. Bunny smiled as he entered the room and closed the door behind him. Hoping over the small spirit he took the time to simply adore him. Curled up on the window seat he looked so young and small, like a beautiful angel fallen from the sky, even if he was only wearing a white tank top and snowflake printed flannel pj bottoms. North wasn't kidding that the kid was depressed. It looked like he'd worn the clothes for a few days straight without changing. They weren't dirty and smelly but they had the wrinkled over worn look. Despite his angelic appearance, dark puffy circles hung under his eyes. Frozen tear track ran the length of his cheeks. He'd been crying.

The sound of a small bell made his ears jerk up, rotating to the sound. His head shot in the same direction. There were two little elves hiding behind Jack, peeking over his side a Bunny was curious little faces. Bunny growled. He knew he promised North he wouldn't get mad if anyone went near his mate but it's been two weeks, two weeks since he even saw Jack and he was not in the mood to let anyone near him. He bared his teeth at them, his growl rumbling through him and fur almost standing on end in a clear threat. The two small creatures yelped and fled. He heard a soft bang and assumed they smartly left the room.

Relaxing he sat back on his hunches, content to simply watch Jack sleep. He still couldn't wrap his mind around the fact that this boy, Jack Frost, was his mate. Sure marking him had been to save him from the Fearlings, to hide his scent and light from the dark beings that would corrupt him but he never thought that it would affect him so much, that he would truly tie them together. They were of two different species. He wasn't completely sure they could mate. It wasn't as if he had the time to completely formulate the details of his plan when he made the decision, he had simply done what he assumed Manny did with Nightlight. He hadn't fully considered the consequences.

His paw ran down Jack's bare arm, slipping it into his hand. The arm quivered as Jack hummed in his sleep, his hand squeezing Bunny's before relaxing again. A part of the Pooka wanted to wake the boy up but it was so rare to see such innocence. Inching closer Bunny rubbed his nose against Jack's cool cheek. He smelt clean, despite the several days old clothes. There was the fresh winter pine and something that was all Jack that always seemed to float on the breeze when he was near. Bunny never realized just how much he enjoyed the scent. His sniffed around Jack's ear, his tongue darting out to taste cool skin.

A small giggle interrupted him as Jack tried to shrug him away. Bunny did the opposite and forged on, nuzzling into his neck and darting his tongue out to lick key points. The giggles grew as Jack began shaking, the arm hanging toward the floor suddenly wrapping around Bunny's neck. Bunny wrapped his own arm around Jack, pulling him up so he could until he was sitting then proceeded to clean every inch of bare skin. He took his time, holding the youth still when he hit a particularly ticklish area and the giggling threatened to double the boy over.

"Bunny, stop!" Jack laughed as he began grooming his hair. "I know it's been a couple days since my last shower but seriously? He he...stop!"

One last like to the back of Jack's neck and Bunny jumped down. "Just be happy you've got clothes on, mate or I've cleaned much more." He grinned as frost raced up Jack's spine to coat his shoulders, neck and cheeks. But that wasn't the only thing that reacted. There was a rather noticeable tent in the front of the youth's pants. "G'day," he teased but reframed from touching Jack's arousal.

A thicker layer of frost coated Jack's skin. "Sorry," he murmured, turning away in embarrassment. "So uhm...what have you been up to?"

"Nice try, kiddo," Bunny snickered, catching Jack's arm and turning him around. He avoided looking at the obvious erection and focused on his beautiful crystal blue eyes. Were they always that beautiful? Not as dark as sapphires but sure some jewel. Focus, Aster, he chastised himself. "We need to talk about this whole marching you thing."

"I get it," Jack said quickly, trying to pull away. "You did it to hide me from the Fearlings. Nothing has to change."

"Jack..."

"It's okay, North explained it."

"I bet he did," he growled, letting Jack go. He grabbed his ears in frustration and gave them a little tug as he tried to think. He was struggling to hide his arousal, not wanting to scare Jack with just how much he wanted him. When had that started? Oh right...damn marking or imprinting or whatever it was interspecies scenting was called. Jack was rubbing an arm looking just as lost. "Jack...what do you want?" he suddenly asked.

"Nothing," the boy said defensively, as if he was in trouble for something. His eyes narrowed dangerously.

Bunny nearly face palmed. Of course, now the kid was going to be difficult. "Snowflake," he began, taking hold of his arms and making him look up. "I should have told North to go screw himself when he told he to leave you or taken you with me. But...he was just trying to protect you...from me." At Jack's confusion he tried to explain better. "I marked you to stop the Fearlings from raping you. I marked you as mine, my mate, my lover. It's not something Pookas or any animal takes likely. It means you are mine to protect until my dying breath. Do you understand so far?"

Jack gave a small nod.

"It also means we're bonded together. I will never mate again until that bond is broken and that can only happen if one of us die. It's a life long commitment."

Another small nod. "But it was done in an emergency not because we're in love or anything, right?"

That was also a concern of Bunny's but as he looked into those pools of icy blue pleading for answers he knew, he did love Jack, more than as a friend and fellow Guardian, more than the baby brother he didn't know he wanted. It was more, so much more. He was in love with Jack Frost and everything about him, right down to his bratty attitude that drove in absolutely insane.

"What if I do?"

Jack blinked, sore confused. "What?"

"You really are dense." Cupping Jack's cheeks he lowered his face until their noses were barely touching.

Whatever smartass remark the youth was going to say was swallowed as he stared into Bunny's emerald eyes. The Pooka waited only a heartbeat before rubbing their noses together. Just small brushes over and around until Jack relaxed and then, much to Bunny surprised, Jack pressed his lips to the Pooka's. The kiss was clumsy but determined. Jack's hands fisted in the fur on his back as he tried to deepen the kiss, his tongue poking hesitantly at Bunny's mouth until, with a muffled laugh, he let the appendage in his mouth. He held the boy close. Sadly, he would have to thank Pitch for teaching the kid a thing of two about making up. He never dreamed Jack would be so bold.

Pulling back for breath he smiled down at Jack. "So you feel the same why?"

Jack buried his face in the warm fur and laughed. "Yes." He smiled and snuggled against his Bunny.

"Maybe you should hit the shower, Snowflake," Bunny said after a while, reluctant to let Jack go but needing to let North know the child was alright. He felt Jack squeeze him a little tight and looked down in concern.

Jack's face was buried against his chest as thick layer of frost coated his back and Bunny's paws as he murmured something into the fur.

"Sorry, didn't quite catch that," he said, gently taking Jack's chin and raising his head.

Jack was chewing on his lower lip nervously before blurting out. "I like it better when you clean me." He ducked his head in embarrassment.

Bunny chuckled. "Are you sure?" At the determined, if not half hidden, nod. "Alright...we'll go take this slow. If for any reason you don't feel comfortable we'll stop, alright?"

"Okay..." Regardless of his nervousness there was a brightness to his eyes as if he were about to discover a new game. He lifted his arms, allowing Bunny to removed his tank top. He took a deep calming breath and smiled at the Pooka.

 

________________________________________  
Chapter 13: Chapter 13   
________________________________________

 

No matter how brave Jack claimed to be it was obvious he was a nervous wreak and shaking like a leaf when Bunny coaxed him to lay on his bed. He wore only his pj bottoms but he might as well have been naked as memories of what had transpired between him and Pitch assaulted his mind. He fought to shake them away, he eyes squeezing shut at the feel of Bunny's large paws on his hips. I can do this, I want this, he told himself, forcing himself to take deep calming breaths.

Bunny gently ran a paw up and down his arm, patiently waiting for Jack to relax, a silent promise that he was willing take as long as Jack wanted. There was no rush. He watched Jack with protective caring eyes. When Jack opened his eyes and looked at him he offered an encouraging smile and Bunny ran a finger along his jaw before leaning in the lick his chin. For a brief moment the youth tensed up and then, with a sudden bout of courage he took Bunny's face in his hands and kissed him deeply.

Chuckling against the smaller male's lip, he returned the kiss then, taking Jack's hands and pushing them above his head and focussed on the job at hand. He began at his young lover's face, starting with just little licks and kisses over his lips, nose and eyes, then forehead and moving on to one ear then the next, dipping his tongue in each before suckling the lope. Jack tried to stuffle his giggles and when he couldn't Bunny would nip him, causing him to yelp and cling to him. Bunny worked his way down, moving painfully slowly, first with small teasing licks and then longer ones as he came to Jack's arms and chest. By then Jack was no longer giggling but shivering and making sweet little noises that twisted at Bunny's lower belly, causing his own arousal to stir. He ignored it, wanting only to taste more of Jack. It wasn't long before Jack had a raging hard on, his bottoms tenting and the boy's breathing rapid. His fingers dug into Bunny's shoulders the lower he got. A choked squeak came from the youth as Bunny delved his tongue into Jack's belly button. The sweet sound grew high in pitch as he laved it over and over again, teasing the boy relentlessly.

"Bunny!" Jack cried, trying to push him down further.

Bunny laughed, nipping the outer fold of skin. "Impatient, huh?"

Jack only panted. "S..stop teasing me."

Propping himself on one elbow Bunny gaze up the length of the sprite's body, taking pleasure in the thin layer of frost the decorated the places he had so diligently groomed, the perk little nipples that he was sorely tempted to nibble on. The beautiful blue eyes staring at him was lust filled and demanding, wanting something that he wasn't sure how to voice, but Bunny could figure it out easily enough. He slipped his fingers under the hem out his bottoms and, his eyes never leaving Jack's slowly pulled them down until his erection was free and greeting Bunny's hungry gaze. Jack hissed as the fabric brushed over the head. He began shivering again in anticipation. Bunny nuzzled against Jack's penis, taking in the delightful musky smell and giving its base a small lick. Jack gave a choked cry and flopped back against his pillows, pressing the back of a have against his mouth as the other hand knotted in his sheets. It was adorable. Bunny could have painted a picture of Jack posed just like this and be happy forever.

Running his tongue along the juncture between Jack's erection and his pelvis he coaxed out another muffled cry before turning his focus back to his task. He promised Jack and good cleaning and he's be damned if he wasn't going to do a thorough job. It might seem evil but with the way the boy was fighting to stay still Bunny made the decision to do everything in his power to make him cum by touch alone. He focused first on Jack's right leg, slowly licking his way down to his foot, the claw of one finger tracing the route his saliva left until he reached the callused foot. Jack jerked as his tongue cleaned the underside, paying special attention to each toes.

"Oh God! Bunny, stop," Jack pleaded, trying to pull his foot free. Pleasure shot from each toe straight to his groin. "I can't..I'm gonna.."

Keeping his grasp on Jack's foot, Bunny pulled Jack down the bed until his fury knee met that perky little ass and he pushed Jack's knee to his chest as he made a show of suckling each toe. He rubbed his own knee under the youth's balls, his fur tickling the sensitive area. The boy's eyes were unbelievably large, looking as if they might popped right out of his skull. He squeeze them shut, his body jerking and gave a cry of passion, his seed spilling over his stomach. His hips jerk a few more times before he collapsed, his body limp as a rag doll's.

Setting Jack's foot down, Bunny braced himself on his elbows over Jack, his body between the younger's legs. His arousal was painful be manageable, his focus entirely of Jack's pleasure. "Snowflake, you okay?" he asked once Jack's breathing had calmed. His lover looked exhausted but radiant, like a shining star and so utterly beautiful.

"Yeah," Jack breathed, a small blissful smile filling every inch of his face. He grinned mischievously at Bunny and wiggled his hips. "I'm definitely not clean yet."

Bunny grinned and nipped his nose. "Is that so? My bad." He moved back down, no longer playfully licking or teasing but with determination. He cleaned the spunk off Jack's belly, savouring the cold musky taste until he reached the Jack quickly reawakening member. He spared Jack one warning look before devouring it, sucking it deep into his throat before it would it was fully hard.

Jack screamed, his hips bucking at the new sensation. Bunny gripped his hips, forcing them still as he suckled Jack's length, his tongue running up and down the subtle ridges. Jack hid his face with both hands as he gasped and panted, his head pushing against the pillows and while it was enticing to watch, Bunny want to see his eyes. He reached up, grabbing Jack's wrists and pulling them away from his face. He gave a little, drawing Jack's attention to him as he stopped sucking, just cradling his now hard dick in his mouth. With a shaky breath Jack looked at him. That cloudy lustful look made Bunny hum in appreciation, almost sending the boy over the edge again. Chuckling to himself, the vibration sending Jack crashing back on the bed, Bunny began bobbing his head, careful with his teeth as he began to suck with passion. Jack keened and moaned beneath him making Bunny wonder just how many times he could get the boy off. His own erection was painfully hard now, he rutted against the edge of the bed, trying to releave some tension and sucking harder as a result, no doubt bruising the tender flesh in his mouth. Jack's hands clamped down on his head, pushing him down as he tried to thrust out. When that didn't work he grabbed the Pooka's long ears, pulling roughly as his orgasm took him for a second time. Bunny drank it down hungrily, licking the twitching length as if it were a tasty treat before releasing it with a little pop.

"That was..that was...wow," Jack said, speechless. His eyes drooped as his body went boneless from ecstasy.

"Oh no you don't, mate," Bunny laughed, sliding up the Jack's side and pressing his erection into the boy's thigh.

Blinking the sleep out of his eyes, Jack rolled onto his side to staring down at the large penis poking him. He blinked a second time as he took in the sheer size. "Whoa..." he breathed. "Bunny, that's ah...impressive."

Bunny smirked as he took Jack's hand and brought it to his length. The youth was hesitant for a moment before gripping it and oh so slowly running his hand up and down, his eyes widening when Bunny bucked. "Hmm..Jackie, I don't think I'll be able to hold on long if you squeeze that tight." He bucked again, wanting release and the idea of that milky white body being covered in his spunk was so tempting. He pulled the lithe form against him and buried his nose in Jack's hair. "Wanna cum in you," he growled, unable to stop himself from thrusting into Jack's tight grip. He was going to cum. There was no time to prep Jack and he was no going to breach the boy, he'd hurt him too much. He thrust into Jack's hand, imaging the tight grip to be the muscles of his enter clenching his length. His hips shot forward in a mighty thrusting, slamming into Jack's belly with brusing force and he spilled his seed all over him. A few more swallow thrusts and he slumped next to his lover. "Whatever Pitch taught you, Snowflake, remind me to thank him."

Jack gave a disgusted snort but smiled. "I think I'm going to need the shower after all."

"No just yet." Bunny reached over the bed for his harness and pulled several objects out of a pocket. Laying back down he showed Jack a brightly coloured dildo larger than Jack's penis. The Pooka blushed under his fur. "My fingers aren't meant for prepping humans so I made this. It works surprisingly well...I've tried it myself."

Jack looked from the bright blue dildo to Bunny. "You tried it?"

"Had to do something the last two weeks. Haven't been able to think about anything except you these last two weeks," he confessed, turning the sex toy over and over in his hand.

Jack's cheeks frosted again. "Yeah, it's been tough here too. I should have gone with you to the Warren."

"Nah, I wouldn't have been able to control myself."

"You're doing such a good job now," Jack laughed, poking at his chin.

"You complaining, mate?"

"Depends...are you going just going to lay there, Cottontail, or get to work?" Jack smiled sweetly despite his words. "Ow!"

Bunny slapped his ass a second time then rubbed it tenderly. "Cheeky little bugger, aren't you?" The tip a claw pressed against Jack's entrance. He smirked at him, something primal in his eyes. The more logical side of him gave pause. "You sure you want this? It'll hurt at first but I promise I'll make it good for you." He silently prayed the boy would say yes but he was ready to stop. It would hurt and he may need to spend some time alone to get rid of the passion he felt but if Jack asked him to stop he would.

Jack eyes met his and his small hands cupped Bunny's face. No words were needed as he pressed his mouth to the Pooka's. On leg draped over Bunny's hip, silently offering himself, his length twitching with renewed life. "I'm yours," he whispered when he pulled away to look up at his beloved. "I want this. I want you...all of you."

In the long years of E. Aster Bunnymund's life no one had said those words to him. His old heart melted and he hugged Jack to him, promising himself that nothing bad would ever happen to his mate. He would love and cherish Jack until the end of their days. Jack would never have to worry about anything. He would never be alone - ever.

"Bunny?" Jack asked, his voice filled with concern. "Are you crying?"

Bunny laughed into his hair. "Nah, mate, just happy." He rolled Jack onto his back. He knelt between his legs, gently massaging his thighs. He slowly eased off the end of te bed and pull Jack's rump to the edge. "No relax," he instructed before ducking his head down, this time rimming Jack's entrance with his tongue.

Jack arched, his muscles tightening as the tip of Bunny's tongue pushed in a little. It took will power to keep relaxed but when he did he was rewarded by the appendage sliding in deeper. It felt strange and wonderful having something so foreign in such a private place. The rough of Bunny's tongue sent shivers up his spine and he began to rock to its movements only to have it removed and replaced by something harder and larger with some strange lube on it. He yelped at the intrusion, trying to pull away only to have Bunny hold him down and thrust it deeper.

"Bunny, no...that hurts! That...ah..ah..Bunny!" The momentary pain quickly changed to pleasure as the dildo hit a bundle of nerves. Jack's vision turned white and he began thrusting into the toy.

"They we go," Bunny said soothingly as he freed Jack's hip long enough to squeeze lube onto his erection. He removed the dildo, chucking it aside as he climbed up Jack's body and position himself. He couldn't wait any longer, watching that delicious ass clench the dildo was his undoing. Nonetheless he was careful. Slowly he pushed in, his length far longer and larger than the toy.

Jack's breath hitched as he was stretched. Bunny was so much bigger than what was previously in him. He fought to relax but it hurt, oh it hurt. And then the Pooka was still, waiting until he relaxed before moving forward. Not sure what to do Jack wrapped his legs around Bunny's hip, silently telling him it was okay.

"So tight," Bunny moaned as he began to move, pulling out an ich and sliding back it, rotating his hips until he found that little spot again that would make Jack's eyes roll into the back of his head. When he did and Jack gave a cry of pleasure he became merciless. He slammed into the other's prostrate with abandon, his speed increasing the looser Jack became. The boy clung to him, a babbling mess, wanting more, tightening his legs and ramming himself into Bunny with every thrust. For someone with no experience he was doing wonderfully and Bunny was on the edge of orgasm. Jack came with a scream, still clinging to the Pooka as he pounded into him, his muscles squeezing and milking Bunny's length. He buried his face between Jack's neck and shoulder, biting deeply into flesh as he came, filling Jack with his seed. He pumped a few more times until he was empty before laying them both down.

"No bad," Jack laughed, smiling sleepily up at him.

Bunny smirked, tracing a finger over the new bite mark. "Not bad yourself. You're holding up like a trooper."

"I don't think my butt would agree."

"Oh I don't know." He gave a thrust, he was still half hard and just looking into those wide blue eyes were making him hard again. "I think it could go a second round."

Jack nearly choked. "Again?" He yelped a loud knock came from the door. Bunny choose that moment to give a firm thrust, making the yelp high pitch and girly. "Busy!" Jack yelled at the door.

"Jack, is everything alright?" North called. "Yetis heard you screaming."

Bunny smiled evilly at Jack as he hefted his rear higher and slid his hardening length slowly out.

"Yeah...all fine, everything's good here," he insisted, his eyes wide.

"He's not going to believe you," Bunny almost sang, sliding back in and hitting the sensitive bundle of nerves causing the younger spirit to cry out.

"Jack, I'm coming in!" North yelled, twisting the handle.

"No!" Jack cried, throwing winter magic at the door, slamming it shut before North could get in and putting a thick barrier of ice all around. He eeped a moment later as Bunny pulled out and rolled him on all fours. "What are you doing? Oh!"

Bunny slammed into him from behind, his arms wrapping under Jack's shoulders to hold him firmly in place and he pounded into the boy, animal instinct taking control. Jack didn't object, he just pushed back against him. The last trace of coherent thought was to yell at their friend on the other side of the door. "Take notes for Jack, North, install locks!" Then he was lost in the beauty beneath him.

It was several rounds later before either of them got any rest. Bunny felt more relaxed than ever before and he held Jack's sleeping form tightly against him. The bed was soaked in sweat and melted ice but all that mattered was the lopsided blissful smile that adorned Jack's eternally youthful face. For the first time in a very long time he was truly happy and he was sure the same could be said for Jack. The boy lay half at his side, half on him, his head pressed again Bunny's chin and a hand tangled in his fur, their legs tangled together. Bunny could get used to this, although quite frankly he should have courted Jack properly, would have if North hadn't gotten the bright idea to separate them. If the Guardian of Wonder had any complaints about their activities the blame solely fell on him.

You don't separate a Pooka from his mate not unless you were prepared to deal with the consequences.

 

________________________________________  
Chapter 14: Chapter 14   
________________________________________

 

This was not position Jack wanted a parental figure to find him in, curled up in his lover's arms, naked as the day he was born, not even a sheet to cover him - they were trapped under his and Bunny's bodies. North stared down at them with a grumpy look, his foot tapping the wooden floor and arms folded across his massive chest. Jack tried to give an innocent smile but it faltered when Bunny snickered into his hair, shifting a leg to try to cover Jack's privates and give him a little decency.

"I assumed we had an understanding, Aster," North fumed, pointedly trying to ignore Jack's nudity.

Bunny only grinned. "That's the problem with assuming, mate. You said Jackie needed me, that can mean an awful lot of things."

If anything that made the Guardians of Wonder frown more, the usual laugh lines around his eyes deepen as his eyes narrowed. He looked at Jack, his anger softening just a little. "Go, shower and dress. I will speak with you both in my office in half hour."

Jack nodded, moving to get up, but Bunny held his hand, no letting him get too far. "Plenty of time, Snowflake," he teased North.

"Half hour," North repeated with an icy glare at the Pooka. He turned on his heel and stormed out, yelling at a Yetis to have locks installed on all personal quarters.

Bunny only chuckled, drawing Jack back to him.

Jack gave a little yelp as he put pressure on his backside. "Ow..that's tender."

"Suppose ta be." He pulled Jack onto him until he straddled his belly. He chuckled again at Jack's pained expression. "The first time's always a little painful. You'll be fine in a few hours."

"If you say so." He tried to find a more comfortable position. "I should hit the shower. North seemed pissed."

The Pooka's paws ran up and down Jack's sides. "He'll get over it, and we do have time..."

With a laugh Jack rolled out Bunny's grasp and to the ground, landing lightly on the balls of his feet. He winced as a dull pain shot from his rear up his spine but he shrugged it off with a smile. "Shower than North's office," he said, hands on hips as if he were the older of the two and had to take responsibility. "We can play later." He flashed a loving smile before heading to his personal washroom, a small limp in his step.

Bunny's whiskers twitch as he watched that lovely backside retreated to the onsuite. Jack did need a shower and while Bunny could groom himself...he smirked, he could always use a hand. Grabbing the tube of lube off he prepped himself then bounded off the bed and to the washroom, making Jack jump in the shower as he shoved the door open. He didn't give the boy a chance to speak, he jumped under the cool spray of water, far colder than he liked, lifted Jack up and kissed him fiercely. Jack wrapped his legs around Bunny's hips and returned the kiss.

"If you're this way now I hate to see you at mating season," Jack chuckled, hugging his bunny.

"You couldn't handle me at mating season, Snowflake," Bunny teased, his erection pushing against his mate's rear.

"Is that a challenge, Cottontail?"

A deep rumbling laugh filled Bunny and he pressed Jack against the tiled wall. "Seeing you can still walk I haven't done a good enough job on you on your tight ass, but then I was taking it easy, seeing as it was your first time and all but I think you can handle it." He pushed the tip of his erection in Jack's swollen entrance causing the youth to inhale sharply. He slipped into Jack much easier this time.

"Hmm.."Jack hummed as he was filled. "North said..."

"Plenty of time for a quickly, love."

All coherent thought was lost to Jack as he was pounded into, far deeper than their previous sessions as he bounced up and down on Bunny's length. He grabbed the Pooka's long ears and pulled his face down to his, kissing him as best he could while the larger spirit fucked him into the wall with more force. It hurt but the pleasure outweighed it and it wasn't long before they came but this time Bunny kept his promise. He couldn't stand let alone walk.

. . .

North wasn't amused. The two Guardians had finally arrived, ten minutes later than he had said to and only because Phil had to get them. Worse, Bunny had carried Jack in, thrown over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes and playfully slapping his butt each time the boy crack a joke at his expense. The high pitch yelp only added to North's thoughts. He rubbed his face tiredly. When did he start working with children? He wasn't sure what was worse a moping Jack or this new love sick one? Or were they one and the same?

"Sit," he told the two. He waited as Bunny dumped the boy on the sofa then seated himself on the floor directly at Jack's feet.

"Ow," Jack whimpered, rubbing his rump before settling down. "Don't be so rough."

Bunny smirked. "You haven't seen anything, mate."

"I'm gonna get you back."

"Thought you said you could handle it." The Pooka sent the winter sprite a challenging look. "I could always bend you over right now and-"

"Boys!" North bellowed. They stopped bickering and looked up, Jack apologetically and Bunny with that infernal smirk that North was starting to hate. He rubbed his face again, feeling way too old be having this talk. Jack was understandable, he was a child but Bunny...Bunny was millions of years old, he of all people should know better. "I don't need to ask if you've mated," he started, steepling his fingers as he began to pace. "Enough evidence of that and now this..." He waved his hand at the bite marks and hickies on Jack's neck and his attire, a clean pair of lose pj bottoms and the way Jack kept shifting his weight, trying to find a comfy position. "I am disappointed, Aster. I had hoped you could better control yourself."

Bunny just snorted. He'd already explained his reasonings for marking Jack, it wasn't his fault his animal instincts kicked in as badly as they did.

"But what's done is done. I should not have separated the two have you as I had. It was obviously a mistake, I see that now, however this is not acceptable," North forged on.

"And what exactly isn't acceptable, mate?" Bunny asked, his eyes narrowed dangerously. "The fact that we mated or the fact I wasn't given time to properly court him?"

North floundered then. He combed a hand through his hair nervously. "Both. When I called you here I thought you would be courting him not..not..." He waved his hand again, lost for words. "I feel as if I should be telling you to be taking precautions or waiting until you're married or something."

"Isn't being mated sort of like marriage?" Jack asked. His eyes widened. "Whoa, I married the Easter Bunny. Jamie's never going to believe this."

"Jamie does not need to know," North snapped. "None of children do. Too many questions."

Bunny just snickered, a paw rubbing one of Jack's legs that hung over the couch by his shoulder. "'Sides, I like the idea of keeping a secret, makes it more interesting."

Jack shrugged, absently stroking one of Bunny's ears. "I guess we could make a game of it. It'll be fun."

"That's the spirit," Bunny said with a grin. He stretched. "I am a might bit peckish. North, you mind if we raid the kitchen?"

"Yes, yes, go. Just...take care of each other," North urged, seating himself in his work chair and staring dejectedly at a toy project he had hoped to have Jack help him with.

Using the breeze from the open window, Jack flew over to North and wrapped his arms around his neck from behind. He lay his head on one massive shoulder and gave his adoptive father a hug. "Just because Bunny and I are together doesn't mean things have to change," he said with a squeeze. "You'll always be my Dad just now Bunny and I are a little closer too. He gave his sweetest smile, the one that made his adoptive father puddy in his hands. "I'll still be freezing elves and breaking toys like usual."

North couldn't help but laugh.

"Besides, you wanted Bunny and me to stop bickering...well that won't change much I guess such the subject matter. Everything will be okay." He kissed North's cheek. "What does your belly tell you?"

Sighing, North smiled back at his son. "That you are correct. Everything will be fine. But please keep the bickering to a minimal."

"Can't promise." He gave another peck on the cheek and tighter hug. "Love you, North."

He patted Jack's head. "I love you, too, Jack."

Surprisingly, Bunny didn't growl, he just smiled at the two as he stood. "We good, mate?"

North nodded.

"Never doubt the Easter Bunny," he reminded his long time friend. "Come one, Jackie, let's find some grub."

Jack floated away from North, hesitating a moment, silently promising to come back and help before floating after Bunny. North shook his head. He hadn't lost a son, thank Manny, but it seemed he gained a son-in-law in one of his dearest friends. How strange that felt. Bunnymund and Jack Frost. Now who would have thought that would happen. Apparently Toothiana and Sandy. Seems he lost their little wager. A part of him was almost certain Bunny was in on it and that was why he had mated with Jack right away rather than courting but then again it was bad business to separate a marked couple before they had mated. Very bad business if Jack could not walk. Shaking his head he laughed. At least he knew Jack would always be protected. If Bunny didn't obsess about the boy before he sure would now.

. . .

"I'm famish!" Jack declared as he floated into the kitchen. His bare feet skirted the ground before he leapt onto the counter and started digging through the cupboards for cereal. "I can't remember the last time I was this hungry." It was a lie but not something he ever dwelled on. "We're got Fruitloops and Frosted Flakes."

"North lets you eat that garbage?" Bunny asked, munching on a carrot.

"Do you ever eat anything other than carrots?" Jack retorted, grabbing his cereal and a bowl before jumping down to sit on the counter. He gasped as pain shot up his back.

"I could be chewing on something else," Bunny mocked with a raised brow and smirk.

Jack's jaw dropped. "I can't walk! I'm pretty sure North noticed."

"He did. Come here." he held out his paw and pulled Jack onto his lap as he sat down. He nuzzled Jack's ear, cooing softly. "I did warn you. I'll mix you up a pain killer, it'll dull the pain some."

"Isn't this sweet," Pitch's voice growled from the darkness. Darkness spilled along the walls. "I think might get cavities."

Jack's eyes widened in sudden panic. Bunny stood, shoving Jack behind him. Neither were armed other than their natural powers but to Bunny they might as well have been naked.

"Thought you could hide his light with your stench? You've sadly underestimated me. He's not a Pooka." Pitch went on, strolling into the large kitchen, black stand brocading the doors and blocking all exits. "Now if you'd kindly hand Jack over." Shadows raced along the walls and counters until they were surrounded. Pitch grinned evillay. "There's no escape."

 

________________________________________  
Chapter 15: Chapter 15   
________________________________________

Jack felt ill. Why? Why couldn't Pitch just leave him alone? As much as he didn't want to admit it he was scared, more so than ever before. His heart raced at the sadistic smile that aimed at him. He shrunk back behind Bunny, wishing he had his staff with him in hand but it was lost somewhere in Pitch's lair. Bunny squeezed his hand, offering courage while he faced the Nightmare King.

"You shouldn't have come here, mate," the Pooka told Pitch with a low and dangerous growl.

Pitch snorted, unfazed by the threat. "Why, Rabbit? North's furballs might get me? Ha! This room is sealed. No one knows I'm here and by the time they figure it out Jack and I will be long gone." Amber eyes gazed passed Bunny to Jack. "No come along, Jack. No need to make a scene." He raised a hand, as if expecting Jack to simply go to him without a fight.

Obviously he didn't know Jack. The youth tried to think. He had to do something. There was no way he would ever willing go with Pitch. He inhaled sharply as nightmare sand flowed from the wall onto the floor and moved toward them. They were running out off space.

As Pitch got closer Bunny let go of Jack's hand to kick out, jumping in the air and kicking with both feet, causing Pitch to stumble back. He followed the move with a roundhouse before grabbing Jack's hand and pulling him into the center of the kitchen where they had more space. Jack shoot ice at the walls, freezing ice but more sand quickly replaced it. He pressed his back to Bunny's. There was only one thing he could think to do but he was reluctant with Bunny being with him. Unfortunately, they were about to be overwhelmed. he had no choice.

"It's going to get really cold in he," he told his mate in a harsh whisper.

Bunny glanced over his shoulder and gave a nod. "Do it," he said, his voice gruff.

Taking a deep breath, Jack let his mind travel to the frigid tundra the surrounded Santoff Claussen and drew its cold to him, letting it mix with his own core temperature. Unlike Pitch's lair, an air of cold, no matter how warm the interior of the fort, always hovered in every corner of the old fortress. Jack embraced it as he always did. He let it fill him but rather than shifting to his ice form he directed it at the walls, attacking each grain of sand. A sheet of ice covered the walls, counters and sadly the doors.

Pitch didn't seem notice. "How dare you!" he fumed, his attention on Bunny and not his nightmare sand.

Bunny stood defensive in front of Jack but as the temperature drop a shiver began to run along his form, getting stronger and stronger with every passing moment. He fought it by moving, kicking and punching at Pitch as best he could as the shade dodged, using his shadows to his advantage. He got behind Bunny and hit him in the back of the head with the butt of a sword. Bunny staggered forward, falling to one knee as he grasped the back of his head with one hand. He snarled at Pitch but he was seeing more than one, his sight momentarily hazy. The steady drop in temperature wasn't helping.

"Bunny!" Jack called, pulling Pitch's attention away from the Pooka at the same time.

Pitch smirked, waving his sword around playfully. "Now, Jackie, you don't really want me to skin your bunny, do you?" he asked teasingly, pointing the blade toward the fallen Pooka.

Jack looked from Bunny to Pitch, his chest tight. The nightmare sand was already getting loose. He needed to make it colder but Bunny couldn't handle too much more cold. He stepped back, trying to think.

Bunny caught his eye. "Do it!" he ordered, struggling back to his feet. He gave an encouraging smile, silently promising everything will be okay.

Biting his lower lip and nodded back and, taking another step away from Pitch, he let his power have free reign. His blue eyes glazed over to pure white as he changed forms. The temperature plummeted to the double digits, becoming far colder than outside. Thick ice formed of the walls, floor and even the ceiling as a sudden wind that had no place so deep in Santoff Claussen, whipped through the kitchen. Bunny fell, his arms wrapped tightly around his shivering frame. Pitch was blown back but otherwise didn't fall, learning from his experience. He stood up against the brutal winter storm and slowly made his way back toward Jack. Forcing more power into the attack, Jack sent a shockwave through the frozen sand clinging to the walls. They exploded outward, a moment later the whole building shook. Gasping, Jack pulled the power back in before he cause any serious damage to the fortress.

The shock of that much power being anchored down sent him to his staggering. Pitch used his momentary distraction to his advantage and sent a new wave of nightmare sand at Jack, throwing him over the table and into the wall behind it. He bounced off with a sick thud before crashing down a the table, the force of the fall more than his weight causing it the break. He fell amongst the rubble, landing on his arm. He screamed as he rolled. Pain searing through his wrist. He pulled it to his chest, trying to alleviate the pain.

"You brought this on yourself, Jack," Pitch said, almost in a gentle voice as he knelt next to him. He grabbed Jack's injured wrist and yanked him to his feet, causing him to scream in agony, then threw him a few feet from Bunny's still form.

Jack cried out again, trying not to land on his injured arm. It still hurt, his whole body hurt and he could only lay on his side, his vision swimming and powers demanding to be unleashed. Trying to keep it reigned in without losing consciousness.

"This would have been so much easier if you just let go and submit to me," Pitch continued, walking past him, his scythe forming. "But oh no, you had to fight me. We were so close, so close! I would have treated you like a prince, my Ice Prince. You would have had everything."

Jack held his wrist to his chest as he blinked, trying to clear his vision. At first all he saw was grey fur several feet away and blackness over his Bunny. He followed the blackness up until he saw Pitch. The sight of the scythe rose dangerously over Bunny made his heart stop.

"Now you'll lose everything," Pitch snarled, raising his scythe over his head and swung down at Bunny's exposed neck. "Say good bye to your Bunny."

"NO!" Jack screamed, his good arm swinging out to protect Bunny.

A shield of ice formed all around the Pooka as strong as Jack's ice diamond form. The scythe slammed into it and turned back to black sand, not even cracking the shield. Pitch roared in rage, turning toward Jack. Fighting the pain filling every inch of his body Jack forced himself to his feet. He glared defiantly at Pitch. He let his injured arm fall to his side as he faced down Pitch.

"Stay away from him," he ordered, channeling his power once more. He was afraid to let it loose once more, afraid that he might destroy Santoff Claussen if he did but Pitch was threatening his mate and no one, no one did that. Winter magic sand in his ear, begging to be let loose, but there was something else to, something deeper and older calling to him. Something that promised to help without endangering those he loved.

"Or what, boy? You can barely stand," Pitch snorted, stepping over the ice shield protecting Bunny. "All you have left is a full out ice attack and that will destroy you precious home and everyone in it, including you precious Bunnymund. You really willing to do that?"

Pitch was right, if he attacked he could destroy everything that meant anything to him. He closed his eyes, not sure what to do. That voice called to him again, promising to help, all Jack had to do was believe. Taking a deep breath Jack let his fear melt away. This was like when he asked his sister to believe in him when he save her from falling through the ice. While he had no clue who was calling to him he knew deep down it was someone he could trust. He let the tension melt away, allowing the other being to fill him.

"That's a good boy," Pitch cooed, reaching out for him. "Just give in."

Just as his fingers brushed Jack's cheek a light exploded outward from the boy's chest, encompassing the entire kitchen. Shadow Men screeched and even Pitch was forced to flee, the light overpowering the darkness. Jack felt warmth all around him and he felt comfortable in it, as if an old friend had wrapped themself around him, almost as if he were mortal again with his sister hugging him. When he opened his eyes it was to the blinding light. At first it was all he saw and then a child, slightly smaller than him with shocking white hair and a large lopsided smile, wearing what looked like armour. The light slowly faded until they both stood in the now soaking white kitchen. When Jack looked around Pitch and his minions were gone.

"Who are you?" Jack asked, looking back at the boy. He only tilted his head to one side and smiled. "Okay...Bunny!" He looked past the boy to the limp figure on the ground. Running past the boy he knelt on the ground and tried to push Bunny onto his back but the Pooka was still, as if frozen solid. "No..." Jack cried, pushing harder, praying that it wasn't true, that Bunny was just faking and this was some horrible joke to get him back for a past prank. "Bunny...Bunny, please wake up." Nothing happened. "Aster?" he tried, tearing seeping from his eyes. "Please no...Aster, WAKE UP!" He began shaking the Pooka harder. He had to be okay, he just had to. "You promised! You promised everything would be okay! ASTER!"

The boy knelt on the other side of Bunny's body, his eyes sad as he watched.

"Jack," North called, storming into the room, swords at the ready and an army of Yetis at his back. He stopped short at the scene before him, his kitchen destroyed and flooded in several inches of water, Jack shaking Bunny's limp form and Nightlight watching ever silent. The silent child Guardian looked away from Jack to North, the look in his eyes unmistakable. North's stomach seemed to plummet to the ground at the sight. His gaze returned to the Pooka on the ground and a sad realization hit him. Bunny wasn't breathing. "No.." he whispered, kneeling behind Jack. One large hand felt for a pulse. He waited. At first he felt nothing and then the softest flutter, barely strong enough to call life. He moved his hand to the Pooka's snout, hoping to feel a breath. Yes, soft, not enough to ruffle Jack's hair but there all the same. The cold had caused Bunny to go into hibernation to, slowing his heart and breathing to survive, but if his core temperature was brought back to normal soon they would lose him.

"Get stretcher," he ordered a pair of Yetis. Gently he reached for Jack, taking his slim shoulders in his hands and drawing him away from hs mate. "Jack.."

"No!" Jack cried, trying to fight him off and clung to Bunny's body. "No, he's alive! He has to be! He promised everything will be alright. He said he could handle the cold! Let me go!" He struggled to get free but despite the cold North held him close, cradling him in his large arms as the boy sobbed. "He promised..." the child insisted, shaking uncontrollably.

"I know, son," North whispered. He glanced at Nightlight who could only watch, one hand absently stroking Bunny's ear. "Everything will be okay, I promise you."

When the Yetis returned with the stretcher Jack had cried himself out and simply followed them as they carried Bunny to one of the guest rooms. Nightlight trailed behind them, ever silent as he watched the seemingly older boy. North took up the rear. He didn't need to ask what happened, he pretty much put two and two together when the first alarm went off. New wards, he reminded himself. He had completely forgotten to set up the new wards to keep Pitch out. Now they could lose Bunny because of his absent-mindedness. It was his fault this had happened. It just surprised him Pitch had waited this long to attack.

________________________________________  
Chapter 16: Chapter 16   
________________________________________

Once they had Bunny in one of the warmest guest rooms in Santoff Claussen North had the Yetis light both fireplaces, stoking them well so the heat would build quickly. He stopped Jack from piling blankets on Bunny, explaining the heat needed to get to his limp form and that the blankets would only keep the cold in longer. Jack just chewed his lower lip nervously as he curled up next to Bunny, refusing to leave his side or let anyone tend to his injured wrist. North was tempted to shoo the boy away but there was no point. Nothing he said or did, short of perhaps dragging Jack out of the room would work. Sighing, he pulled a large wing back chair up to one side of the bed and settled himself down to watch over two. Nightlight sat at the end of the bed, his legs folded underneath him, watching the two curiously. Soon Jack was asleep, his head on Bunny's stiff shoulder, refusing to move away from the Pooka. Once North knew he was in a deep sleep he carefully moved the winter spirit away from Bunny and wrapped him in a blanket, trying to keep him nice and cool while allowing Bunny to get at more heat. Satisfied that Bunny was recovering, as painfully slow as it was, North sat back down. Bunny's stiff muscles were already beginning to relax.

"Nightlight," he said, for the first time truly acknowledging the spectral boy. The small Guardian tilted his head and looked up at him. "Why are you here?"

The boy gestured to the two on the bed.

"They called you?" North asked, surprised. At the boy's pointed look he sighed. "MiM sent you to Jack."

A sharp nod. It aggravated North to no end that Nightlight refused to speak to him. He barely spoke a word except to MiM or Katherine. He had been trying to convince MiM for years to send Nightlight to them if only to give Jack someone physically his age to talk with, hoping the boys could be friends but until now Nightlight had never come.

"How long will you be staying?" he asked, settling back.

Nightlight only sighed and shrugged his slim shoulders, watching Bunny as his whiskers twitched, his breathing slowly returning to normal. North smiled as he watched the Pooka's legs stretch out ever so slowly in his sleep. One arm stretched out as if searching for something. It patted the bed until finding Jack and then, without either waking up, he pulled the boy to him and snuggled into him. North shook his head, holding back a laugh as he stood.

"Let's let them be," he told Nightlight, plucking the spectral boy off the end of the bed as he passed. He ordered Phil to place a guard outside to door and one inside. With that sorted out he took Nightlight to his office where a small stack of toys were waiting for Jack to try out. Nightlight would be just as good.

The small Guardians, still very much a small child himself stared at them with wide bright eyes before going to investigate. North pulled out an old spell book from a dusty shelf and started flipping through it. It was time to get a new ward in place before Pitch decided to try breaking in again. With Nightlight back in Santoff Claussen he'd be able to reenforce it much better than with any other Guardian, after all Nightlight was as old, if not older than Pitch. Translating the ancient texts would be second nature to the very first Guardian. Calling the child's attention to the task at hand they set to work on creating the new wards.

. . .

Jack hummed softly in his sleep, small breaths ruffling the fur right next to his face. It tickled his nose and he fought the urge to sneeze as he opened his eyes. What he saw was soft grey fur. He ran a hand through it, frowning at how cool it was. Too cool considering the heat of the room. Even with the protective blanket around him he felt as if he was melting. He would have hidden deeper in the blanket to keep cold but his worry for Bunny made him push it off instead. He almost cried in relief when he saw Bunny wasn't so stiff anymore, his legs twitching, one arm wrapped tightly around his waist, trapping most of the blanket to him. His ears moved, tracking every sound Jack made as he moved closer. Jack smiled, stroking the fur on Bunny's cheeks, rubbing back to the base of one ear and back, wanting desperately to see those beautiful emerald eyes. Sadly, Bunny's eyes stayed closed.

"Aster," he whispered, rubbing his nose against the Pooka's. He nuzzled against him, hoping the familiar touches would pull him back to the land of the living. Nothing worked. Frowning, he tried to pull out of Bunny's arms only to find those seemingly limp arms were light iron, holding him steadfast. The room was too hot. He needed fresh air and someplace a tad cooler or some ice water. Thankfully a glass of ice water was handed to him by Phil the Yetis. He smiled gratefully and down in all in a few gulps before handing the glass back. "Thanks," he whispered, his throat dry.

Phil said a few thing is Yetish before gesturing to the door, indicating he was going to give them some alone time. Jack thanked him and lay back down. He watched Bunny for a long time, smiling when he saw the rise and fall of his chest, the twitch of whiskers, the shifting of weight and the way his paws flexed at Jack's back, pulling him painfully close as his claws pressed bare skin. Then they'd relax and Bunny began to snore. Jack laughed. All the moving had to be a good sign.

"Aster..." he sang. "Wake up."

The Pooka just snored. Jack hesitated. Maybe Bunny wasn't recovered enough yet, but he was so desperate to see him awake, to tell him he was being silly for worrying so much. He just couldn't keep laying here not knowing. Wiggling his way out of Bunny's tight grip, he sat up. Once his legs were free he pushed the Pooka onto his back.

"Okay, Bunnymund, nap time's over. Time to get up." He gave Bunny a hard shake. "Come on, Aster, please. Please wake up. I promise I'll never cause another blizzard on Easter. I'll...I'll help you paint eggs every year. I'll even help you hide them just..just open your eyes." His shoulders fell and he closed his eyes, burying his face in Bunny's chest. "Please...I love you."

An arm wrapped around him and a cool nose nuzzled his ear. "I love you too, Snowflake," Bunny said in a hoarse whisper. "Now can you shut up and let this bunny sleep? Oomf!"

Jack tackled him in a fierce hug. Tears of joy spilled from his eyes. "Don't you ever scare me again!" he cried, kissing Bunny's cheek. "I'll freeze the bloody Warren if you ever, ever do that again."

A hoarse chuckle met him. "I didn't do anything, ya lil'show pony." He sighed, rubbing his cheek against Jack's. "Hey, be a good bloke and give me that blanket. It's freezing in here."

"You're crazy, it's a sauna in here." Nonetheless, Jack pulled the blanket up from the end of the bed and went to cover Bunny when the Pooka pulled him back down and covered them both. "Bunny, you'll never get warm with me under here," he objected.

Bunny grunted and pulled him tightly against his side. "Shh...you're too loud," he grumbled, head resting against Jack. "And just call me Aster. I like the way you say it."

Smiling, Jack snuggled in closer, happy to be in his mate's arms. Regardless of not really being tired he made himself go back to sleep. Bunny - no, Aster was safe and will soon be back to normal. They both will. He winced as Bunny accidentally put pressure against his injured wrist but he said nothing. When they wake up he'll deal with, for now all he wanted was to be held.

 

________________________________________  
Chapter 17: Chapter 17   
________________________________________

"OW!" Jack cried as Bunny tried to hold his wrist steady as he prodded the injury. "You don't need to be so rough." Yanking his arm back for the third time.

"I wouldn't hurt so much if you got it look at right away," Bunny retorted. He grabbed Jack's arm again and pulled it to him. "Now stop moving before I have one of the Yetis hold you down."

Yelping, Jack pulled away again. "It's not bad," he insisted. Sure it hurt like hell and he couldn't move his fingers on one hand but having Bunny prod it only made the pain worse.

Adjusting the blanket around him, Bunny sighed and sat back on his hunches on the floor. His ears pressed back and he let out a sneeze. "You've got two broken fingers and your wrist is shot, Jackie, if someone doesn't set it you won't be able to use it anymore," he tried to reason.

He was already feeling flush after being out of bed less than an hour, the last half of which had been trying to convince his mate that his arm needed attending to. They sat in North's sitting room, Bunny still feeling cold and trying to absorb every ounce of heat in the room and Jack sweating from waking up it a virtual furnace with two fireplaces going and a large furry Pooka blanket wrapped tightly around him. Yep, sleeping together wasn't Aster's best plan given the circumstances but idea of nearly loosing him to Pitch was too much for him to deal with and he couldn't imagine a life without Jack now that he was his...even if they both suffered a little for it.

The fact Jack hadn't allowed anyone to care for his broken wrist irritated him to no end. The boy was so stubborn at times. Sure Bunny had almost died, his heart beating so slow he might as well have been dead, but once they had him set up with a good amount of heat Jack should have been looked at whether he wanted to be or not. Now, almost twenty-four hours later, Jack's increased healing abilities - something all the Guardians and immortals had - had kicked in already trying to heal the damage, meaning his wrist and hand had to be rebroke and set, not something Bunny really wanted to do.

Jack held his wrist protectively against his chest. "It's fine. See." He wiggled his fingers, trying to hide a wince as he tried to straighten the pinky and ring fingers. They folded almost claw like, straightening ever so slightly.

"I see," Bunny snorted. "If they ever need someone to sit in for the Queen of England you've got the wave down pat."

Jack flopped back on the window seat, his back pressed against the cool glass. "I've had worse."

"I'm sure, Frostbite, now stop being a brat and give me your hand."

"No."

Running a paw over his face he turned to North for help. The Guardian of Wonder threw another log in the fire then trudged over to the window seat. Not giving Jack a chance to react, he picked the boy up, sat him on his lap, holding him down securely and held out the injured arm to Bunny. Jack struggled and cursed, trying to pull free. Ice raced from his body to strike at North but the older Guardian was used to the cold and ice and it didn't bother him nearly as much as it would Bunny or Tooth.

"I'm sorry, Jack, but Bunny is right," he explained with a gentle hug. "If we don't deal with this now you will have problems later."

"I don't care, let go!" Jack yelled.

He screamed when Bunny took his hand and with a lot of care broke his pinky and reset it. Nightlight silently handed him a splint from the medical supplies he had been holding for Bunny and the Pooka carefully placed it under the finger then wrapped gauze securely around both. He waited until Jack caught his breath before repeating the process with the ring finger. Another scream followed by sobs. Bunny apologized as he wrapped the two broken fingers together. He gave Jack a few minutes to rest before moving on to the wrist. Taking the butt of Jack's hand in one paw get grabbed just behind the wrist and yanked hard. Jack howled in agony, pressing against North as he tried to pull away. North held his arm still and he whispered apologizes, promising it would be all over soon. Bunny took the last splint from Nightlight and placed it under Jack's upper arm, bending the metal so that Jack's hand cupped it, then wrapped it tightly, using the splint to secure the entire hand. He used a touch of magic to ensure the whole thing didn't come apart when Jack started messing around. Last thing any of them wanted was to have to redo all this work.

Brushing his lips over the three undamaged knuckled, Bunny gave them a gentle kiss. "All better now," he said letting the hand go.

Jack whimpered, pulling his hand back to his chest. "That's what you think," he muttered only to have North hug him again.

"It's for best, Jack," he assured, rubbing his arm soothingly.

Huffing, Jack pulled away and stepped around the three of them, glaring at his wrapped up hand. "This sucks," he grumbled. He turned back to his friends. "So now what? How are we going to keep Pitch out. No offense, Nightlight, but I'm sure you have better things to do then protect me."

Nightlight smiled and shrugged, not offended in the lest.

"We've placed new wards around fortress," North said, helping Bunny to the sofa. "You have nothing to fear, Jack."

"That's great, that really is, but what about when I'm outside it?" Jack countered. "I still have a duty to do. The Northern hemisphere is in serious need of a snow day and I haven't seen Jamie and the kids for weeks. What if they stop believing?"

"Jack..." North fell silent as Nightlight walked to Jack.

The spectral boy smiled sweetly at the other boy as he made a number of hand gestures. when he was done he tilted his head to one side, waking for a response.

Jack shook his head. "I don't understand." His eyes widened when Nightlight reached up and gently touched his forehead. He inhaled sharply as something warm seemed to spread out from there and touch every inch of his body. He knelt before Nightlight as the weird sensation slowly faded away. He stared up at him in confusion.

I may not be able to stay but I'll always be here for you, the smaller boy's voice said in his mind sounding like the sweetest music. Pitch may try to go after you but he can never destroy your light. It shines brighter than a thousand suns and no amount of darkness can eclipse it. But if you do need me I will come, all you need do is call.

Blinking, Jack smiled at him. "Thank you."

Nightlight just smiled before kneeling down and kissing his cheek. He glanced back at North and Bunny, gesturing some more. He hesitated when Bunny opened an arm to him before rushing over for a hug, every bit a small child greeting an old friend. Bunny wrapped him up in a warm hug, the blanket almost hiding his small form.

"Miss ya, ya lil' ankl'bittah," the Pooka said as Nightlight snuggled into his fur. "Thanks for the save, but you really should visit more often. Frostbite could use another kid to play with."

Seeing his Pooka hugging Nightlight sent a tiny wave of jealous through Jack but he quickly squashed it. It was just friendly banter between two old friends. "Yeah," he threw in. "I could always use a partner when pranking the kangaroo. Tag team him, you know?" The glare Bunny sent him made him grin and stick out his tongue. Nightlight laughed, a small musical sound much like his voice.

"Aye," North agreed. "It has been many years, Nightlight. You are always welcome here."

The small boy smiled widely before floating up to give the Guardian of Wonder a quick hug. He made a series of hand gestures then flew to Jack and grabbed his good hand. Jack looked at North and Bunny for an explanation.

"He has to leave soon," North said with a laugh. "He wants to play tag with you in the workshop like he did with the children who once lived here."

"Oh," Jack answered, not sure if he was up to a game right now.

"Go on, Snowflake," Bunny said, shooing him away. "It'll give me more time to bask in the heat while you have fun."

Jack chewed his lip a moment longer before deciding they were right, he was the Guardian of Fun after all and this might be the only time he got to hang out with Nightlight. The two boys took off into the workshop with a mixture of laughter. Soon enough the shout of angry Yetis and excited elves filled the workshop. North face palmed before walking out to the landing.

"South wing, away from Yetis!" he yelled to the boys. All that came back was Jack's laugh which only meant trouble for any Yetis or elf the boys encountered.

Bunny hugged the blanket tighter around his shoulders. "Let them be, North. If they get too far out of hand Phil'll just drag them back."

There was a crash somewhere two floors down. North shot Bunny a frown.

Bunny only shrugged. "Christmas is over. As long as they don't touch my googies I'm happy." He grinned at the devastated look on his friend's face. Trying not to laugh he jumped out of reach. "I think I'll go back to bed."

Another crash followed by Jack's yell of "I didn't do it!"

Bunny laughed and hopped away before North could haul after the boys. Maybe now he could get a few hours sleep without Jack wiggling and complaining it was too hot. He didn't want to complain but he was still far colder than he liked. A few hours bathing in the heat of two fireplaces sounded like heaven right now. He just hoped Jack had fun with his new friend because while he liked the idea of having a few hours of peaceful sleep he did want to play with his Snowflake as soon as he felt up to par again. This time alone will give him a chance to think a new things to do with his young lover. There were so many grownup games that he hadn't played in a long time that he was sure Jack would greatly enjoy.

However, there was also the matter of Pitch. He was almost certain the Nightmare King wasn't about to give up on Jack. Maybe it was time the two of them had a little man to man talk.

________________________________________  
Chapter 18: Chapter 18   
________________________________________

 

"So why don't you visit more often?" Jack asked as he threw another playing card before himself and Nightlight. Phil had caught them playing in the south wing of the workshop where North had told to play trying out a bunch of toys that Jack had assumed they were allowed play with. After all why would North send them to an area with a stack of toys if he didn't want them tested out. after all Christmas had been weeks ago and they were obviously left overs. It wasn't their fault they weren't stacked properly. There were already a bunch of elves messing with a few planes and toy instruments. Jack had just handed Nightlight a toy saxophone and was pulling out a guitar when the stack shifted and fell almost burying the boys when they heard the Yetis yell. Next thing he knew they were hauled out of the mess, thrown over either shoulder and marched up to North's office with the Yetis complaining that no work would get done as long as the dual were underfoot. Normally North would laugh such things off, give Jack a fair warning and send him on his way. This time they were sent to Jack's room and told to play there, not something Jack was use to. Now they were playing a game of war and so far Nightlight was winning.

Nightlight threw another card in the stack, this time the face card lower than Jack's, and gave a shrug.

"You and North don't get along too well, huh?" He had figured that out just by the looks the two shot each other. Not exactly hate but some sort of rivalry that seemed rather confusing to Jack. North was one of the sweetest people he knew and he seemed to adore kids even he wasn't really used to being around them.

The spectral boy sighed and gave a nod.

"Well you're like really old, right? I mean older than even the Man in the Moon, right? So why would North have a problem with you? It doesn't make sense." He threw down another card and whoop in glee to finally be getting the upper hand. "So what you do? Destroy a bunch of his prototypes. I did that once, got grounded for a week. Literally, he threw my staff in the armory and I couldn't fly the whole time. Then sent me to the Warren when I took a fit. Bunny was not happy about that."

Nightlight laughed, his smile filling his whole face. He threw down his last card and bounced on the bed when he won.

Jack's eyes grew wide in disbelief. "How..? No fair! Two out of three."

The smaller both nodded and took up the cards to shuffle.

"So what happened?" Jack persisted.

Nightlight paused and then placed the Queen of Hearts between then and point to it.

"A queen?" Jack asked, confused. When Nightlight shook his head and tapped it he tried again. "A lady?"

A nod this time. Nightlight placed a King of Diamonds next to it.

Jack raised a brow, knowing that just because the card was a king it meant something else. "North?" he asked, smiling when Nightlight nodded. "Okay, so North met some lady and..."

Nightlight placed the Jack of Diamonds on the other side of the Queen then pointed to himself.

"Wait, wait...so you and North liked the same girl?" Jack was amazed. The idea of North with anyone other than Tooth - even that seemed strange to him - was odd, he didn't seem interested in romancing anyone. Then Nightlight placed the Jack and Queen together, separating them from North. Jack's eyes widen. "So you and this girl ended up together and North was left behind. Whoa..yeah, that would piss him off I guess. Are you still together?"

Nightlight shook his head, his face very sad now.

"I'm sorry," Jack said softly.

Nightlight shrugged and smiled sweetly as he placed the three cards back in the deck and began shuffling again.

Jack hesitated before blunting out, "He's the one who's been asking Manny to send you. He wants me to have more friends my age...mentally I guess. And I've got to admit I've had a blast today. I'd like it if you'd visit more often." He looked at Nightlight's smiling face through a fringe of white hair. When the boy's smile grew and he nodded, so did Jack's. "Seriously?" A bigger nod and suddenly Nightlight threw himself into Jack's arms for a hug. Jack laughed, hugging the smaller boy tightly. "I'm guessing you must have the same problem, huh?"

A moon beam pierced through the open window, landing on Nightlight. Curious, Jack glanced out the window, spotting the moon just over the horizon. Nightlight straightened, his gaze also on the moon. A small frown tugging at his lips.

"You've got to go, huh?" Jack said, the fun they were having draining away to leave a lonely empty feeling inside. Gesturing with his hands, Nightlight made a sad face. Jack sighed and gave an understanding nod. "When can you come back."

Nightlight paused, his face serious for the first time as he thought and then he held up one hand, showing off three fingers.

"Three days?" Jack guessed, praying he was right.

Nightlight nodded, his face beaming again.

"Cool, I can handle three days. Plenty of time to tease Bunny and spread some snow. Maybe you can join me one day."

The smaller boy nodded vigorously. He glanced back to the window then gave jack another hug and kiss on the cheek. With a wave he darted to the open window and disappeared in to the night sky in a flash. Jack hurried to the window and watched the small ball of light shoot out into space, presumably heading back to the moon. That was so cool, actually going to the moon, speaking to Manny. At least Jack assumed Nightlight might actually speak with Manny. One day maybe he'd visit too. He was already excited about Nightlight's next visit and mentally planning out what they might do. Definitely needed to introduce him to Jamie and his friends.

Stretching, he decided it was time to wake up Bunny. He practically skipped to the guest room Bunny had been given, intent on sending some quality time with his mate. He gave the door a knock before opening it. "Hey, Aster, you want to..." He paused just inside the door. The room was empty, bed made and not a soul in sight. He glanced into the private bathroom. No Bunny. Maybe he was with North.

His chest tight with sudden worry he flew through the central opening that led all the way up to the Globe of Belief and quickly checked all the common rooms. No Bunny. Strange. He went to North's office, the only other place he could think Bunny might be. He knocked on the door but didn't bother waiting for an answer, he rushed in, sudden fear tugging at his heart.

"North!" he cried, flying straight to the large man when he didn't see Bunny anywhere in the room. "Have you seen Ast-Bunny? I can't find him anywhere."

North raised a brow, looking away from an action figure he was craving. "He should be sleeping. Why, is he not in his room?"

Jack shook his head, his fear increasing ten fold. "I've looked everywhere. I can't find him."

"Odd," North hummed, stroking his bread. "Would he be in kitchen?"

"I checked." Sitting on the edge of the desk he pulled his knees to his chest, making himself as small as possible. One hand went to tug the hood of his vest over his had before hugging his knees. "You don't think he went back to the Warren without telling anyone?"

North sighed as he walked around his desk to comfort the youth. His large hands took the boy's slim shoulders. "Jack, I'm sure Bunny would not have left without telling you."

Something deep in Jack's heart seemed to tear at the idea that Bunny might abandon him and go back to the Warren without even saying goodbye. They were mates weren't they? Didn't that mean they were supposed to count on one another, trust each other? Why would Bunny leave without telling him. He shifted closer to North, letting his adoptive father hold him while he tried to reign in his emotions. Even safe in those big arms he felt frightfully alone. Then something far more frightening than loneliness hit him. "Pitch...what if Pitch..."

"Pitch can no longer pass the protective wards," North assured, gently taking Jack's chin and making him look up. "He can not attack us here."

Jack looked away thinking. "But what if Bunny decided to go after Pitch? Can he still use his tunnels with the wards?"

"Yes..." North's brows raised to his hair line as realization came to him. He cursed in Russian. "Of all the fool hearty things Aster has done... Come, we must make certain."

"And if he went after Pitch?"

North frowned as he led Jack to the armoury. "Then we have rabbit stew tonight."

Jack cringed at the thought, knowing North didn't really mean it, but the thought of his rabbit in a big stewing pot was enough to churn his already upset stomach. No, North didn't have to do a damn thing. When he got his hands on Bunny he was going to freeze his tail to the ground and never let him of out his sight again.

. . .

Why? Why couldn't he do it? Why was one small boy so much trouble? It was as if Jack Frost was somehow favoured by that blasted Man in the Moon. All the Guardians were but Jack...there was something about him, something that set him about from the others. It was that light, that purely elemental almost spiritual light. Sure there were other elementals but none as powerful as Jack, he was also a Guardian. His light came with his power and it rivaled that spectral brat Nightlight. The two could easily be brothers. In all his years he had never seen anything like them. Nightlight a child of pure light wrapped in flesh, glowing softly. Jack, the personification of winter itself, just as pure and white as Nightlight, the only true difference being their eyes and age. Physically Jack looked older, if only by a year or two but both were breathtaking and now they were together. Two beautiful spellbinding lights together in one place. It was almost too much. He desired both so much it was painful. He had tasted Jack and he wanted him back. He wanted to finish what he started, make him his, screw that blasted Bunnymund. If he could get Nightlight as well then all the better. He would make them both Princes of the Fearlings and enjoy himself with both their bodies. It would be perfect. He could see them together on his bed, their pale skin glowing against his black sheets while he -

"G-day, mate," a gruff voice cut through his thoughts. He whirled around to see Bunnymund leaning against a far wall, looking smug as he twirled one of his boomerangs.

Pitch snarled. "Bunnymund."

The Pooka gave a snort. "Seems every time you and I need ta have a talk I catch you day dreaming. Let me guess, he's a certain little trickster with snowy white hair? Sorry, mate, I hear tell he has a mate already."

The Nightmare King smirked. "Not for much longer."

Bunny snorted, flipping the boomerang, not bothering to look at him. "Can't kill Hope, Pitch. You've tried countless times. I'm kind'a like Fear, can never truly get rid of me. Remember the World Wars? Despite all that fear there was still hope."

"What are you getting at, Rabbit?" Pitch growled, his scythe appearing in his hands.

Slapping the boomerang in one hand, Bunny looked at him, his emerald eyes dark with a promise of pain. "The point, Pitch, is you lift a finger toward Jack, I'll be there. If you hurt him, I'll hunt you down and return it tenfold. Take him and abuse him in any way and I'll kill you. And trust me, I will kill you. Fear can find another host to reside in."

A snarl came from Pitch as he summoned his Fearlings and Shadow Men. Bunny barely batted a lash at them. "You think you can threaten me, Pooka? I destroyed your race or have you forgotten? It would be nothing to do away with you."

Bunny chuckled, utterly amused by Pitch's anger. He watched the shifting shadows from the corner of his eye. "Maybe but I've been hearing that for how long now? Millions of years, no? You forget, I know you. I've known you a very long time. You're not nearly as powerful as you once were. You're not some god anymore. Not that you ever were. You're just a boogeyman, not even The Boogeyman. Rather pathetic if you ask me."

Pitch roared, lashing out with his scythe, nothing but hate in his amber eyes. "I am The Nightmare King!" he snarled. In his rage all he saw was red and it blurred his vision, throwing off his aim. His aim went wide, the scythe's blade burying itself in the wall, completely missing Bunny's head.

The Pooka used the dark shade's anger to his advantage, ducking under Pitch's arm and kicking between his shoulder blades, sending Pitch off balance.

"Sad, huh? Once you were the most powerful being in the universe. You destroyed worlds, brought fear to every corner of the galaxy and now? Now you hide under beds scaring little kids. You're pathetic," he taunted with a laugh. "And you think you can make someone like Jack love you? Nah, mate. He's too good for you. You have to use your tricks and dark magic just to get him in your bed. He'll never love you."

Pitch swung again and again missed. He looked all around, searching the shadows for the Pooka. He panted in anger. Bunnymund was no where in sight. He screamed. "HE'S MINE! DO YOU HEAR? MINE!"

A sharp blade pushed against his throat as Bunny grabbed him from behind. "Nah, mate. Jackie made his choice and it ain't you," Bunny said, his voice just above an animalistic growl. "Now here's the deal and you best agree and I can just loop yer head off now and be done with it."

"You will pay for th-eh!" The blade cut in and warm blood spilled over his Adam's apple.

Bunny relaxed his grip on his hunting knife. "Your gonna leave Jack alone, you hear? If I so much as see a shadow that doesn't belong in his room I'll be back. If he has even one nightmare I'll be back. Kapeesh?" When Pitch didn't immediately agree he dug the blade in a little deeper.

"Yes," Pitch finally hissed. "I won't touch your little Snowflake.

"Or Nightlight. And don't feed me any garbage about not thinking of the ankl'bittah. I know your sick mind."

Pitch snarled and tried to pull away and to feel the bite of the blade once more. "Fine, I won't touch either Jack or Nightlight. I give my word."

"And since you're so good at keeping your word you wouldn't mind taking a blood oath, no?" There was a hint of laughter in his words but he wasn't giving Pitch much of a choice. Even the Fearlings knew better than to come near them for fear their master would be killed.

"Fine," Pitch snapped. Letting him go Bunny's face broke into a victorious grin and his gestured for Pitch to hurry up.

Disgusted, Pitch rolled up one sleeve and held out his arm. "This changes nothing between us," he said, still trying to sound threatening. He winced as the blade sliced into his forearm. A thin line of blood appeared and dripped to the rock floor.

Bunny a small cup from his harness, Bunny caught several drops of blood before slicing open his open palm and allowing his blood to spill into the cup and mix with Pitch's. "Wouldn't dream of it," he grumbled before mumbling an ancient incantation, binding Pitch to his word. The combined blood went up in flames before vanishing in a puff of smoke. "Now there's the little issue of Jack's staff."

Pitch's eyes narrowed. "What makes you think I still have it?"

"'Cause you like ta keep souvenirs. Cough it up." He twirled hilt of the hunting knife between his fingers. "Unless you want to do that the hard way too." He grinned as if the idea sounded extremely fun to him. Fearlings began to filled the room.

"I swore not to harm the boys but not you," the Nightmare King laughed as his minions came to him. "I said nothing about you."

Bunny held out his boomerang and knife. "Never asked you too."

 

________________________________________  
Chapter 19: Chapter 19   
________________________________________

 

Bunny rotated a stiff shoulder before opening a whole to the guest room. Taking on Pitch when he wasn't fully recovered wasn't the best idea but he wasn't going to complain. Catching the dark spirit off guard was what gave him the upper hand and he had no fear of the Nightmare King retaliating any time soon. And the look on Pitch's face when he kick his scrawny ass sent a tingle down Bunny's spine and it was hard not to laugh. He wished Jack had been there to see it. The little imp would have been rolling on the ground laughing at the supposed King of Nightmares. One of those Kodak moments as North would say.

Lifting his ears through the whole he listened carefully. The crackling of the two fires in the twin fireplaces were all he heard. He listened longer. The distant sound of Yetis stomping around the workshop met his ears but nothing else. He let his shoulders relax. He was alone, Jack was...oh crap. A pair of bare feet met his eyes when he popped out his head, followed by long legs and knobby knees clad in jeans, a small torso covered in a blue t-shirt and a pair of pale arms folded across. He flinched when he saw Jack's furrowed brows and deep set frown, something - unless he was teasing the youth - should not be seen on such a beautiful face. Jack's gaze wandered to the few injuries Bunny had sustained battling Pitch. Other than a slight widening of his eyes, barely visible unless looking him straight on. He blinked and glared back up at Bunny, obviously very angry. He'd forgotten that Jack didn't need to breathe and could be as silent as the dead. He didn't do it often but when he did it wasn't good.

"Just what did you think you were doing?" he snapped like a perturbed parent scolding a wayward child. For one so small he could sure be fierce, a lot like Sandy and Nightlight and just as scary as Toothiana about to go head on into battle. "Did you even think before you took off after Pitch? You almost died yesterday and now you're gallivanting off after to what? Avenge my honour or some other nonsense? He could of..." He stopped, taking a step back as Bunny lowered himself to his height looking almost as threatening as when Jack was first dragged to the pole to be made a Guardian. He eyes widened and all anger left him as a sudden fear tug at his heart. He'd gone to far. He'd said the wrong thing and Bunny was...

All thought left him as Bunny cupped a cheek in one fuzzy paw and leaned forward to brush his lips in a gentle kiss. It deepened the moment Jack relaxed into it, his hands combing through the soft fur on Bunny's chest. Sliding his hand down to Jack's waist he pulled the smaller body tighter against him, feeling as if he was starved for touch and all he wanted was to feel Jack in his arms. He wanted to share his victory over Pitch with him. The tingling in his groin grew and he let Jack feel his growing erection. Jack mewed into the kiss at the feeling and he arms twined around Bunny's neck, pulling him down closer.

With a chuckle Bunny pulled back enough o look at Jack. "Am I forgiven?" he teased, rubbing against the younger spirit.

Jack bit his lip looking absolutely adorable. "No," he said, trying to look stern and failing miserably.

Pulling the crook staff from behind his back he presented it to Jack. "How 'bout now?"

Jack's eyes widened as he took it in both hands. Frost danced from his finger tips up the length bringing it back to life. While he no longer needed it to conduct magic it was still his oldest and most cherished possession. He hugged it to his chest, his eyes closing in bliss. "Maybe," he teased but Bunny could see the shimmer of tears at the corner of his love's eyes. Ducking his head down, Bunny first licked the corner of one eye then the other causing Jack to giggle at the tickle of fur against his face. "Okay, okay, I forgive you."

"I don't think so yet," Bunny grumbled, moving down to lick the juncture between Jack's jaw and neck as he reclaimed the staff and wrapped the other under Jack's rear to pick him up.

Jack giggled and laughed with each teasing rub and lick, growing increasingly aroused as Bunny walked them to the bed. Placing the crooked staff against the wall, the Pooka used both paws and his lips and tongue to torment his young lover as he stretched that lithe form out on the bed. He knew all Jack's ticklish spots, most of which he discovered on a family vacation years ago. He attacked them until Jack was breathless. The youth lay beneath him, a small wanton smile on his face, his shoulders and chest raising as he tried to catch his breathe. The kid may not need to breath but sometimes even he forgot. Bunny loved seeing him like this.

Ever so slowly Bunny began to undress Jack, savouring ever inch of milky white flesh exposed. He kissed his way down Jack's chest and belly and didn't pause at the him of his jeans but quickly undid them and threw them aside with little care. The youth was already hard and as much as Bunny wanted to savour the moment it be was suddenly hard to focus with his painfully hard erection. He used his tongue to prep Jack's entrance and as soon as the muscles relaxed he pushed his length in. Jack moaned as he was pulled into Bunny's lap, the Pooka's large length filling him to his core. Bunny's thrusts were almost fevered, seemingly desperate after battling Pitch. All he wanted was to every inch of Jack and he ravished the boy in fierce kisses, deep, hard thrusts at a seem he knew might hurt his mate, all the while apologizing and promising to make it up to Jack later. For Jack's part he simply clung to Bunny, assuring him it was alright, that he could handle it. An obvious lie but the deep fear - one he would never admit to - of losing Jack to Pitch made Bunny's libido almost uncontrollable. He slammed into Jack, abusing his prostate. It felt so good...so, so good. Jack screamed, coming hard between them. His muscles tightened around Bunny's length but he was far from done. He pulled out and arranged Jack so he was on all fours facing away from him. Jack raised a curious brow on to cry out as Bunny filled him once against, slamming into his prostate over and over again until he was coming again. Bunny came but continued pounding into Jack, filling him with his seed long after Jack passed out. When he finally had no more to give he lay next to his mate, absently stroking his abused rear that was sure to be bruised come morning and smiled at the blissful look on Jack's face. How anyone could stand up to a pounding like that was beyond him. He was afraid of scaring Jack away, that his very animal nature might be too much for him but Jack seemed more than happy just to be loved. He'd have to make it up to the Spirit of Winter somehow. With a smile Bunny gathered Jack into his arms and held him tightly, ignoring his once again growing erection. Oh, mating season was going to be interesting this year.

Nuzzling into Jack's cool skin he let sleep take hold of him, smiling into the wet mated hair. Jack was his and no one, no one was taking him away.

 

________________________________________  
Chapter 20: Chapter 20   
________________________________________

 

The first thing to come to Jack when he awoke was he was hot, not the dry heat from when he was Pitch's captive, although he did have a moment of panic until he realized he was lay under a pile of warm, soft fur that moved with each breath. He would have relax baCK into Bunny's warm if it were not for the heat that awoke him. It was too hot and Jack felt as if he was melting, every inch of him was covered in watered, even Bunny's front was soaked, the wet fur clinging to Jack's bare back.

The pain came next as Jack tried to wiggle his way out from under Bunny. It shot through his tailbone up his spine and into his ribs. He muffled the cry of pain with his arm and waited for it to become a dull ache before trying again. This time he pushed at one of the large furry arms imprisoning his.

"Aster, I need to get up," he murmured. "Aster!"

It didn't exactly work as planned. Bunny's arms wrapped tightly around him, drawing into a suffocating embraced as he rolled on his back, Jack now laying onto. Sighing in relief, he relaxed back into his mate's arms. It wasn't so hot now despite the two raging fires in the hearths. For a long time he just lay there, absently running his fingers through soft fur, pointedly trying to ignore the pain in his backside that, as much as it hurt, was a tantalizing reminder of how much Bunny wanted him, even loved him, something he never had before and treasured more than he could ever express. And despite the heat and light headedness even the pain that radiated from his rear, he was willing to live with it all if he could wake up feeling loved and protected every day for the rest of his life.

He snuggled into Bunny, breathing in his scent and wondering why he never felt like this before with the Pooka. Yeah he always felt safe with Bunny and protected but it was different before, kind of like how he was with Jamie, like brothers. The loved and hated each other in equal measure. Now...Jack was in love. It was such a strange feeling. Right now he was content and happy as he had been each time he awoke in Bunny's arms, terrified when he thought Pitch would kill Bunny and enraged beyond anything he felt before when he figured out that the Pooka had gone after the Nightmare King but none of it compared to the desperation he felt when he thought that Bunny had left him, that crushing filling that had brought him to tears in North's arms. He was so happy Nightlight had left before seeing that. Sure the spectral boy was ancient but he was still a teen and you don't break down in front of fellow teenage boys. The grownups he tried to avoid when emotional but North was his father, adoptive or not, he was allowed to break down in front of him. Amazingly, Bunny was the only other one he let himself break down with even before their relationship. Jack chalked that up to him being a big brother to him at the time but even then, Jack avoided it as much as possible. He didn't want to give the Pooka more ammo to use in teasing him. But now...now it was so much more. He was in love. He loved E. Aster Bunny with every inch of his body and soul and he couldn't imagine ever being on his own again. Oi! He felt like some love-sick girl. Worse, some of those stupid love songs on his mp3 player finally made sense. He silently cursed Jamie for downloading them in the mix.

Bunny shifted under him, murmuring something in his sleep before squeezing Jack, his hip rotating and something bumped Jack's belly. Glancing down he was met with Bunny's erection, only at half mast but full of promise. A smile mischievous smile tugged at Jack's lips. Biting back the pain that seemed to stab at almost every part of him, he slid down his love's body until he was between strong furry legs. A little rush of excitement ran through him as he leaned toward the erection, letting his cool breath ghost over the sensitive flesh. Bunny's leg jerked and erection twitched but the Pooka didn't wake. Grinning, Jack moved closer, running his tongue from the base to tip and giggled softly as it grew even harder and larger. Creating such a reaction in his love sent tingle of pleasure in Jack that went straight to his cock. He never held so much power over someone in his life. He relished it. This must be the reason Bunny liked giving him head so much. His grin growing he dipped his head down and took the tip into his mouth. He was nervous, he'd never done anything like this before and Bunny was huge, the tip alone larger than he imagined. He took the base in one hand, stroking firmly as he sucked on the tip, his tongue running teasingly along the slit. He breathed through his nose, enjoying Bunny's musky scent mixed with the smells of Spring, freshly cut grass and blooming flowers. It was a smell he had come to love. He sucked harder, taking move of Bunny's length in his mouth, trying to do what he felt the Pooka do to him.

Bunny moaned, his paws curling in the sheets as he started moving his hips, thrusting shallowly in his sleep. The vibration of a giggle raced up his length. It felt so good, like he was being swallowed. One hand moved down, tangling in soft hair as his thrusts increased. So good. So, so good, he thought, trying to remember the last time someone had given him head. Given him head? He cracked open an eye and gazed down the length of his body to the mop of sweaty white hair. His head fell back against the pillows as the delicious feeling raced through him. His hips began moving more, thrusting into the sweet mouth of his young lover as his paw fisted in snowy hair. He tried to keep control of himself and not thrust too hard or deep, not wanting to hurt or scare Jack. For his part, the boy was doing a fabulous job but soon his orgasm was upon him and he pulled his mate up to him before he could blow his load. He was certain Jack wasn't ready for that yet despite his boldness.

Jack tried to stop him at first, a cold frost meeting Bunny's paws but he gave up quickly enough and the frost melted. Bunny hefted the nearly weightless spirit onto his chest. He combed his fingers through Jack's sweaty hair before gently kissing him. "Snowflake, you're simply full of surprises," he said with a lopsided smile. His erection was still painfully hard but he could deal with it later. Jack was sorely in need of attention and he wanted to make up for his roughness the night before. He rolled Jack onto his back, smiling at how wanton his love's pale skin was covered in a sheet of sweat, hair damp and matted. When they were done they would both need a good cleaning. He grinned at the thought, his tongue darting out to lick his lips at the thought.

His hands ran down the length of Jack's body, gently massaging tense muscles as he returned to kissing him. Jack's breathe hitched when his paws came to his rear. He instantly squirmed, trying to get out of Bunny's grip as he bit his lower lip, trying not to cry out. Tears sparkled under his long lashes. Bunny froze in sudden fear and he carefully turned Jack onto his side only to find Jack's backside, from his beautiful round butt, upper thighs and hips were covered in bruises, some the size of his paws others just large blue-black splotches and his entrance... A small whimper came from Bunny. He knew he had lost control, his animal side completely taken over but didn't think he got this rough. He let go of Jack and scrambled away, sitting on his hunches at the end of the bed. His ears drooped and he stared at Jack in horror. If he thought he hurt the boy before when they playfully screwed around until the boy couldn't walk or sit comfortably it was nothing compared to this. The boy couldn't even lay on his back or side without flinching.

"I'm sorry, Jack," he said, his voice sorry and pleading.

Jack stared at him confused, then with great effort, got to his knees and made his way to Bunny. "Don't," he said, his voice stern and more scary that the tongue lashing from the night before. He grabbed Bunny's scruff and hauled himself up until they were eye level. "Don't you dare treat me like some fragile china doll. I have enough of North and Tooth doing that. If I thought for a second I couldn't handle it I would have stopped you. So I'm a little tender, I'll heal and I'll keep coming back for more."

"Jack..."

"You are the best thing to ever happen to me," Jack forged on, his face only an inch from Bunny's. "And I love you, you stupid kangaroo."

Bunny's brows furrowed as they always did when Jack called him that and a growl he couldn't help rumbled through him. "I'm a bunny," he reminded him.

Jack moved even closer, his eyes full of challenge. "Prove it." He eeped as he was shoved back onto the bed, Bunny between his legs. He couldn't help the laugh that escaped him at the worried look that graced Bunny's face. It was so endearing and Jack found he couldn't stay mad. His fingers ran reassuringly along the Pooka's cheek. "I'll be fine, trust me."

"It's me I don't trust," Bunny confessed.

Jack leaned up and brushed his lips over his mate's. "I do," he breathed, taking charge. He pushed Bunny back until he was sitting on his hunches once more, then climbed into his lap. His arms wrapped around his lover's neck and proceeded to kiss him until Bunny moved from being stunned to returning the affection and their mouths were dueling for dominance, tongues darting between one another's mouths. Jack rubbed his erection against Bunny's, encouraging him into hardness again.

Bunny broke away. "We need lube," he whispered against Jack's lips.

Reluctant to break apart Jack let go of Bunny and reached over to the nightstand where he had stashed a few of Bunny's things. He winced as his lower back muscles tensed while he stretched to open the draw and pulled out the silver colour tube. It took more self-control not to cry out as he sat back up and handed it to Bunny. "I couldn't find the dildo," he said shyly. "I have no idea where you threw it."

"Doesn't matter, love," Bunny said, squeezing a large glob in one palm. "No amount of prep is going to ease the pain. You're too swollen." He paused, catching Jack's eye. "You sure you want to do this?"

Jack's response was another kiss. "Use lots of lube."

Bunny did. He had Jack lay back down, one leg draped over the Pooka's shoulder, the other at his hip, stretching him as much as possible and his rear balance on Bunny's knees. Gently he massaged the greasy liquid into Jack's swollen entrance, trying to ease the anger red away. Just looking at the angry raw flesh made the older spirit flinch but if this was what Jack wanted who was he to deny his love. Although his fingers were not made for it, far larger than a human's, he pushed one gently into Jack. The youth hissed and squeezed his eyes shut, making Bunny pause. When he nodded he was fine Bunny continued coating lube over the tense muscles until bit by bit they relaxed and he was able to slowly thrust his finger in and out. Soon Jack had moved past the pain and was panting needily. Carefully Bunny slipped in a second finger to stretch him wider, scissoring him. There was a small whimper but no other signs of discomfort and BUnny took that as a good sign. He pulled out his fingers and carefully spread Jack's legs a little further. He'd done as much as he could to prepared his mate.

"This is going to hurt," he warned.

Jack nodded, reaching up to pull Bunny to him. The Pooka gratefully went to him, bending Jack's one leg to his chest as he claimed his lips and lined himself with his entrance. He pushed in slowly. Jack's hands fists in the fur at the back of his neck as he whimpered into the kissed but he made no move to stop him. In fact he kissed Bunny harder, the leg not trapped between their bodies wrapping around Bunny's hip as if to urge him to hurry up. It was all the encouragement Bunny needed, he pushed himself the rest of the way in, pausing when he filled Jack to the hilt. The youth was shivering beneath him.

"You okay, mate," he asked, brushing back Jack's damp fringe of hair. "You look flush."

Jack smiled lovingly up at him. "Just a little hot." He bit his lower lip, arms loose around Bunny's neck. He leaned up to kiss the little bunny nose, grinning cheekily as the Pooka's whiskers twitched. "I thought you were going to prove you were a bunny. Doesn't that involved fucking like bunnies?"

Bunny only rubbed his cheek against Jack's as he began a slow even pace, wanting to take his time and be gentle. One arm wrapped under Jack's shoulders, holding him close as he stroke the youth's erection in time with his thrusts. Jack moaned at feel. "Not this time, Snowflake," Bunny hummed.

He alternated between stroking Jack's erection and his thigh, coaxing small cries and moans whenever he hit his prostate. He took it slow, wanting their love making to last as long as possible but nothing could last for ever and he came sooner than he thought, his seed filling the small body beneath him. A few moments later Jack came, not with a scream or cry but a happy groan and an even happier sleepy smile. His fingers danced across Bunny's forehead and cheek before lowering to his own chest.

"Love you, Aster," he whispered, his eyes droopy.

"Love you too, Jackie." Bunny smiled, mimicking the move and stroking Jack's cheek and forehead only then noticing to change in Jack's temperature. He wasn't nearly as cold as he should be. He was just below room temperature and considering how hot it was in the room that wasn't good. Why had he mentioned anything. Worse, why hadn't Bunny noticed. Sex fog, he cursed. The kid had the nasty habit of distracting him from the important things like Jack's health and now here he was melting away.

He shook his head but couldn't help smiling. "Stubborn brat."

Jack only smiled sweetly, snuggling into the pillows. "You love me," he sang even as he dropped off to sleep. "You can't get rid me now." He winced as Bunny pulled out and lay next to him.

"Nah, I ain't getting rid of ya and you're stuck with me, too," Bunny agreed, pulling Jack to him. "But I might have to throw you in a snow bank. You're burning up."

"Worth it."

Bunny shook his head and laughed, his chin on Jack's head. "Too stubborn for your own good," he muttered, smiling when Jack's only response was soft snores. He pulled Jack closer, enveloping his small frame. A few more minutes of heat wouldn't hurt. Then he'll drag Jack's naked body outside and bury him in a snow bank until his temperature dropped back to normal. He was sure North understand. It wouldn't be the first time Jack had heat stroke and it sure wouldn't be the last.

 

________________________________________  
Chapter 21: Chapter 21   
________________________________________

North should have been furious. First Bunny had taken off after Pitch without being fully healed and had broken into the armoury before so, stealing a few enchanted weapons, all of which he returned but that wasn't the point. Then, judging by the fact Jack was in worse shape than a few days ago, obviously in massive pain throughout his back side and in the throes of a severe heat stroke caused by refusing to sleep in his own room to be with the recovering Pooka and indulge in some - in North's opinion - way too grown up fun. North would have simply let the boy sleep it off in the snow bank he found him in, it would have been best, but they had a Guardian meeting and everyone needed to attend. So now Jack dozed out on the window seat, curled up on his side, wearing only a t-shirt and shorts, and back facing the window Bunny cracked open so that he could cool down without freezing the entire room.

For his part the Pooka was fussy over the boy like a worried mother hen and making Tooth looking positively calm for a change. Usually the fairy was fussy over Jack when he didn't seem well, now she simply fluttered next to North at a loss for words as Bunny placed a large glass of ice water on a low table within Jack's reach then adjust the thin sheet on Jack, asked for the umpteenth time if he was alright before settling on the floor in front of him and absently massaging Jack's feet that hung over the window seat. One of Jack's hands slipped out from under the sheet to stroke an ear and that's how they sat throughout the whole meeting that way, barely paying attention to a word anyone said.

Once the inital shock wore off Tooth cooed over the two lovers. She knew they had mated but this was her first time seeing them as a couple. She assumed Jack was exhausted from heat stroke, not bothering with asking details. She merely kissed Jack's brow, brushing back his mop of sweaty hair and giving him her most adoring look before hugging Bunny and making him promise to take good care of her little boy. Jack stiffled his giggles in a pillow at Bunny's bewildered look - of North and Tooth referred to him as a little boy - as he promised.

Sandy laughed quietly, the look in his eyes far to knowing in North's opinion but what else could be expected from the weaver of dreams who had surely peered into the duo's minds by now. He gave North a reassuring smile. All would be fine. North supposed Sandy was right. The two had proven they would go to any lengths to protect the other. He couldn't help but smile at the peaceful look on Jack's face or the way he pulled himself up to rest his head on Bunny's shoulder when the Pooka leaned back against the window seat. Jack hugged him from behind, whispering something private in his ear. Bunny chuckled and nodded.

Shaking his head he tried to redirect the meeting but after an hour of getting nowhere he gave up and just enjoyed the company of his family and closet friends.

It was hard to stay mad at Bunny, seeing the way he fussed over Jack. North could only smile. Despite the pain Jack was on and the flush of heatstroke, he was nothing but smiles. He talked and joked around with everyone as his started to feel better and soon enough had convinced everyone to go outside with him to play in the snow. Even Bunny, who hated the cold was outside, pelted the boy with snowballs as they jumped through the snow chasing one another.

Jack was right, North realized. No matter what happens everything would be fine.

fini  
________________________________________  
I had to wrap this up otherwise it be nothing but Jack and Bunny going at it and Pitch making another attempt - he's just so stubborn but I'll save that for a separate story. Besides I want to do the fluff between North and Jack that this was originally supposed to be


End file.
